The Misfit Adventures of Artimis and Alexis
by DeepShadows2
Summary: The adventures to two third year witches, their mental problems and their pranking the teachers, especially one nasty potion's professor, who ends up having to deal with them more than he would like. They are the proteges of The Weasley twins. COMPLETE!
1. The New Troublemakers

**The Adventures of Artimis and Alexis  
The New Troublemakers**  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

**Disclaimer:** THIS IS THE ONLY DISCLAIMER I AM WRITING TO SAY I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K.ROWLING DOES!  
I Own Artimis and EckoStalker Owns Alexis. And WE OWN THE PLOT, THE STORY, AND THE CHEESE!(Sorry Heather had to) _{We will post disclaimers when there is a special notice or use of someelses work. If you find that we have not cited a person properly then please email us and we will fix it}._

Author's Note: Welcome to the new version of the Misfits, This does not mean that we changed it, it just means a mistaked was made that resulted in us losing our first account. For reasoning see **Profile.**

* * *

The hushed whispers echo through out the dim library. Two girls sit quietly at a table, deeply intent on studying. Their appearance is contrast, one tall, lanky and pale with long black hair, and the other short, petite, and tanned with short snow-white hair. One a Gryffindor, the other a Slytherin. Artimis, the tall Slytherin, looks over Alexis's notes from Charms, as Alexis brushes a stray strand of white hair out of her face. Artimis looks around, smirks at Alexis and states calmly, "I'm so much better at Charms than you, ya know."  
  
"That's what _you _think." Alexis retorts, not looking up.  
  
"Yeah, well I am definitely better at Potions than you!"  
  
"That's why you're always looking at my notes, right?" she calmly looks up and smirks at Artimis.  
  
"Well, I'm Professor Snape and-" she says as she pulls her pitch black hair up and sneers."- You have to mix ground wormwood with dung beetles now, and no mess-ups or it will be points from Gryffindor!" Artimis snaps with her best imitation of their Professor.  
  
"Well you can shove it, you greasy haired git!" Alexis growls.  
  
"If you hadn't noticed my hair is washed, you filthy little mud blood!" Alexis glances over at Artimis with a sly look on her face.   
  
"So seeing as you are Snape, would you mind me asking how Professor Lupin is in bed?" She retorts, snickering.  
  
"Ahem-" is said from a deep and sinister voice from behind them. " Ladies, if you don't mind would you follow me to my office." Says the Potions Master, Professor Snape.  
  
"Oh dear." The girls speak softly in unison. They glance at a tad bit fearfully at each other, still seated. "Now, if you please. I haven't _all _day to punish you!"  
  
They gather their books and such, then silently follow Severus Snape down to the dungeons; heads low, books held tightly to their chest; and very slight grins playing across their features. They arrived to the Potions class, and passed through the doors to his dark, cold office, stopping at the one desk in the center of the room with a solitary chair set behind it. "Accio chairs." he hisses. Two chairs glide up quickly behind the girls, hitting them in the back of the knees, making them collapse clumsily into them, side by side. "Sit." Snape commands as he tosses his cloak to the side and sits heavily in his chair. He pulls out two detention slips and begins writing angrily on them, his quill scratching crazily across the parchment. Artimis leans over minutely towards Alexis, while closely studying Snape. "Pss, Alexis, from here, his hair doesn't look that greasy." she whispers. Alexis studies his head and looks to Artimis with a smirk, "You know, you're RIGHT!" she says, a tad too loudly. Snape jerks his head up and glares, questioning slowly, "Right about _what_?" in a deep cynical tone of voice. Alexis straightens, staring with morbid horror into her professor's stony, black gaze, snapping her mouth closed so as to cut off the rude comment that instinctively insisted on being heard. "Miss Whyte, I believe I asked you a question. 10 points from Gryffindor. Now, what were you _saying_?"   
  
"I was merely commenting on your- um- um- um- _hair;_ I guess. I r_eally_ like what you've done with it, um, I guess." she stammers. "Well, I'm glad." - he scowls - "20 points from Gryffindor for your useless comments and waste of my time, Ms. Whyte!" he declares. Artimis chokes on laughter as Snape glares at Alexis, who is silent, her face paling out, her hands clenched in her lap. As he distractedly shuffles his papers, he calmly states without looking up, " I expect both of you here at eight o'clock tonight and the following night, you will proceed to clean the dungeon floors until one can eat ones dinner off of it as you will be demonstrating this Friday." He finishes, and quickly leans over his cluttered desk, folding his hand a bit frustratedly in front of him. Artimis and Alexis return his aggressive stare for a miraculous three seconds before turning away uncomfortably. Professor Snape triumphantly leans back into his chair before ordering, "Leave". As they get up and walk out of the door, Artimis begins to chuckle. "Haha, you got yourself a nice glare from him didn't you?" She says laughingly. Alexis suddenly stops, allowing Artimis's long stride to take her several feet ahead before she halted and turned around in confusion. They stare at each other for a silent moment, then Alexis, in lighting quickness, extracts her wand from the folds of her black cloak, a malicious glint in her shimmering green eyes as she throws the Jelly legs Curse straight at Artimis's shocked form. Artimis wobbly tumbled over, not being able to stand, all the while colorfully cursing Alexis out in a variety of forms. There was a loud slam as Snape's office bursts open, him rushing out in a storm of billowing, black cloth. "What now, you two!?" he hollers in frustration.  
  
"Professor Snape, she cursed me!" Artimis whimpers childishly, pointing at Alexis, who silently and fearfully stood frozen in place holding the offending wand. Snape glares in disgust at her whining complaints. "Fine," he says as he easily performs the counter curse. As he puts his wand away, he sneers at the two of them, "Miss Whyte, Miss Callabella; add another night's detention. Another 20 points from Gryffindor. And 10 from Slytherin Miss Callabella; for your cowardly whimpering." He turns in a flurry and again slams his heavy, oak door as Artimis unsteadily stands up.  
  
"What was that for?" she questions, rubbing her stinging elbows. Alexis puts her wand away quietly, and then stands there with folded arms; smirking at Artimis's confused expression. "THAT was for laughing at me AND not doing anything about Snape. He only took ten points from you! I got what - _fifty_!?" she hisses in angered frustration. Artimis then looks over at her in mock superiority. "That's Because one I'm Slytherin and two I know how to Whisper!" She snidely remarks as they calmly stride out of the stuffy classroom. Alexis remarks happily "We totally need to tell Fred and George that we beat their record, we have six detentions in our first two days and four of them are with Snape!"  
  
"Yeah, let's see them beat that! We're going to give them a run for their money this year. Filch won't know who he hates more!" Artimis replies excitedly. Alexis absent-mindedly rubs her stomach. "Hey, are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, Let's head down to the kitchens for a snack."  
  
Together they proudly parade off, seemingly enjoying each other company, laughing joyfully at Professor Severus Snape's expected reaction.

* * *

**CaptainRose:** PLEASE PLEASE GIVE US SOME REVEIWS! _The switch in account made us lose them all._

**Tabitha78**: HERE THEY ARE! WE PROMISED WE WOULD GET IT BACK UP AND WE DID!


	2. The Detention Snape Won't Soon Forget

**Chapter 2: The Detention Snape Won't Soom Forget  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker**

**Disclaimer:** (please refer to first chapter of TMAOA&A, thank you)

* * *

Alexis and Artimis walk down the stairwell toward the dungeons speaking in hushed whispers and gesturing wildly to each other. Artimis's Long hair is pulled into a tight bun, while Alexis is wearing a bandana securely wrapped around her head.  
  
"Fine, but this is your idea!" Alexis states in a quiet tone, looking about for signs of teachers.  
  
"Ok." Artimis says shaking hands with Alexis. They reach the door to the Potions classroom and knock on it softly.   
  
"Enter!" is barked from the other side of the door. Upon entering the room they notice two buckets of soapy discolored water and two rough, scrub brushes. They sigh dramatically. "Wands. Hand them here!" Snape growls, hand stretched out. They regretfully hand over their wands and he states, "Well, begin. You haven't got all night, but we could make arrangements..." he grins evilly. The grudgingly kneel and begin scrubbing. Professor Snape watches for a few moment and then turn, leaves the room and goes to his office. Alexis glances after him slyly, then leans over to her companion and begins scrubbing her dirty water on to Artimis cleaned area.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Artimis says frustrated.  
  
"What?" Alexis questions in fake ignorance. She continues scrubbing, Artimis sitting back on her knees, looking at Alexis in growing annoyance. Alexis calmly states, while splashing dirty brown water onto Artimis's neat area, "I just thought since your a _Pureblood_, that the place needed a bit more "mess" in it. No fun in being _totally_ pure..." she grins wickedly at the floor.  
  
"What did you say to me?" she yelled angrily, her face showing faint signs of red.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Alexis stated in feigned ignorance, "You're a bit too pure for my liking. Besides, I've seen how you act. It's almost_ impossible_ to distinguish you from a regular muggle at times." Alexis smirks as Artimis slams down her scrub brush and gives Alexis a deadly stare. Alexis dips her own filthy brush into her bucket as she comments, "... and now I think I'll start the cleaning process right now..." As she finishes, Alexis lunges at Artimis, dripping brush at the ready.  
  
Artimis, seeing the incoming attack, dodges and dumps her bucket on Alexis's head. "Don't you remember? You're the FILTHY mudblood... Not me!" she says grabbing her brush and waiting for Alexis to get up. "As for me being mugglelike I guess it's cuts you showing your jealously of my wizarding heritage!" she says waiting for the attack she know is coming.  
  
Alexis, shocked at hearing this, looked around the large room in a quick scan. Nearby, she saw an old dusty mop, probably not used in ages. So dripping and soggy, she jumped up, knocking Artimis over on her back in surprise. Alexis grabbed the wooden handle of the mop and plunged it into the remaining bucket, smiling at Artimis in anticipation. Artimis, leaning on her hands, stared frightfully back and forth between the dust and soap filled mop and Alexis's wet form. Glaring in anger, she sneered, "You wouldn't dare." Alexis grinned, then, without warning, slopped the cleaning utensil onto her detention partner's glossy, black-haired head, then commented casually," You needed to wash your hair; so I took the liberty." Alexis pauses, watching Artimis sit there in frozen horror, then added," You sure that's not hair dye? Aren't muggles the only ones who use that stuff?"  
  
Artimis upon hearing this goes into a blind rage; and leaps up, snatching the mop from Alexis's hands and breaking it over her knee. She then grabbed Alexis by her short, white hair and repeatedly plunged her head into the remaining bucket. "Say it again, you mudblood wench! Say it again!" she continually shouted between clenched teeth while still ducking Alexis in the filthy water. Alexis, angry and sputtering, kicks her leg back and knocks Artimis down hard onto her back. Alexis then picks up the last bucket and pours it onto Artimis, afterwards diving down onto her, grabbing a scrub brush, and begins scratching it across her face. Artimis, screaming at her, reaches for the other rough scrub brush and grasps Alexis by the hair, raking the brush down along her face. "AAHHH!" Alexis hollers as she drops her knee into Artimis's stomach, knocking the breath out of her.  
  
Artimis hurriedly lets go, and drops her head back gasping for breath.  
  
Alexis stands up, expecting Artimis to give up. Instead, Artimis quickly rolls over onto her stomach, and grabs the broken mop handle, swinging and knocking her off her feet. Artimis then stands up and looms proudly over Alexis on the ground. "Filthy mudblood. Stay on the ground! That's your place in this world." she sneers.  
  
"Oh yeah? MY place!? _Whose _symbol for their HOUSE is a slimy, dirt eating, cast-out creature from Hell, huh? Seems you guys were born to be in the dirt!" As Alexis was yelling, she had slowly scooted over beside Artimis, who listened in growing anger. A moment later, Alexis swung, and kicked Artimis's knees out from under her, as she thudded to the ground with a yelp of pain. Alexis took this opportunity to jump onto Artimis's prone form. Artimis swung her fist and slammed it into Alexis's face, while Alexis proceeded to strangle her.  
  
Meanwhile, the door to Snape's office slams open and he stalks out, confused and angrily yelling "What the-?" Then her sees Artimis and Alexis rolling aggressively on the floor, Alexis's hands around Artimis's throat as Artimis rips out Alexis's hair. The entire dungeon floor is soaked in a soapy dirt colored film- water sloshed across every desk. Snape quickly rushes over and grabs Alexis's shoulder just as Artimis dives in to bite Alexis. She misses Alexis and instead sinks her teeth in to Professor Snape's wrist. He pulls his hand back with and anger yelp. Cradling him arm he then grabs Alexis's and Artimis's hair and yanks them apart. Artimis falls back and Alexis leaps at Professor Snape, wrapping her arms around his throat. Artimis takes the chance and grabs Alexis's ankle, biting down harshly piercing the skin. "Oww, you dumb purebred witch!" she screams letting go of Snape and diving for Artimis. Snape gathers himself and rushes over to the fireplace, throws in some floo powder and yells "McGonagall! Assistance!" She pops her head through and observes the vicious brawl taking place. In an instant she leaps out and orders, " You take Whyte, I'll grab Callabella!" They race over while McGonagall grabs Artimis's arms restraining them behind her; as Snape quickly grabs hold of an struggling Alexis.  
  
Snape out of breath yells in a deep voice "SILENCE!"  
  
Artimis inhales deeply and comes to her senses. She stops struggling against what she realized was McGonagall grip. Alexis, still hollering and scrambling to get to Artimis, still continues to curse " You pureblood Wench!" repeating it over and over. Snape finally shakes her roughly and she stops, realizing that she too was being held back.  
  
"Now, What is this about?" McGonagall shouts.  
  
"I leave you for a few moments and you turn my classroom in to a brawling arena!" Snape snaps furiously. Alexis cowers against him at his furious accusations. Artimis relaxes and realizes she is bleeding from her nose and the back of her head. Alexis wipes blood from her busted lip as she leans heavily against Snape.  
  
All four stand there, breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush trying to organize their thoughts. Alexis, finally starting to feel the effects of the fight along with the iron clamp that was Professor Snape's arm, quietly asks, "Um, do you think I could like sit down for a moment? I'd really like to breathe again sir." Snape. Snapping out of his shocked reverie lightens his hold, as does McGonagall. Both girls then tiredly slump to the ground. McGonagall steps up to Snape, both teachers too shocked to say anything for the moment. Professor McGonagall finally speak up, " This will be settled. And quickly. But as right now, I think you two need to be escorted to the Infirmary! Quickly!"  
  
Both girls moan and glare at each other. Snape glares at them, also lost in great thought.  
  
"What started this?" he demands gesturing to the mess. Alexis solemnly looks at him holding her head and points at Artimis innocently.  
  
Artimis spits blood of to the side and stammers, "Right, I was just doing my job and she started messing up my area and started in my saying I'm "Muggle-ish"   
  
Alexis shaking her head says in a mature voice, "Over dirty water, Artimis Callabella. I'm ashamed of you."  
  
"Ashamed of me! Look who attacked first!" she yells, the blood rushing to her head again. She lifts up her body and glares at Alexis. Then, calmly states, "Well, looks like I won because I'm at least able to stand." She mocks, getting up and looking at Alexis with the "Try me" expression. Alexis refusing to be the loser, latches on to the closest desk and slowly and painfully, hauls herself to her feet, glaring at Artimis in Triumph. Professor McGonagall and Snape all the while stand to the side, watching this confrontation cautiously.  
  
Alexis comment slowly, "Spoke to soon, _puke_blood." Artimis squints angrily at her and steps forward, while Alexis also starts forward, using desks as her support. Snape gets between them "Start again and I will have you under Immobulis faster than you can say it!" Alexis glares at Artimis, then at Snape, finally stumbling, grabbing a desk for support. Artimis snickers, but also stops in her tracks.   
  
"Severus, we need to get them both to the Infirmary." McGonagall informs, gesturing to the girls.  
  
"Yes Minerva, I know." he says impatiently. "Whyte, can you stand on your own alright?"   
  
"Not very well-thank you." she says softly, scowling at Artimis.  
  
"Miss Callabella, can you walk?" McGonagall asks.   
  
"Yes, just fine." she replies with a smirk; but stumbles just a tad.   
  
Snape steps forward and swings Alexis's arm over his shoulder as he stoops to support her. McGonagall proceeds to the front with Artimis in front of her. They reach the Infirmary, as Dumbledore awaits the group. He quietly dismisses and thanks the two professors, then adds a bit jokingly," You two were both lucky tonight. You could have killed each other," he said, slightly chuckling; then making his silent exit. Madame Pomfrey attends them, making them comfortable, after asking Professor Lupin to volunteer and sit between the beds, so as to prevent any Midnight Fights. 


	3. Night of Revelation

The Night of Revelation  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

**Author's Note:** Redoing 15 Chapters BITES_!{Deep Shadows}_

* * *

_ The beds were so damn uncomfortable. How the hell could anyone sleep on these retched things?_ Artimis blearily thinks as she awakens slightly from her healing slumber. She slowly opens one eyes and glances at the clock. Half past midnight, she closes that eye and balefully peeks over to the other side. Professor Lupin sits between her and a slightly slumbering Alexis, intently reading Dark Arts: Counter curses and more. Quickly she closes her eyes, afraid that the professor has noticed her consciousness. When nothing happens, she opens them to a slit, hoping that soon he would have a reason to leave.  
  
A few moments pass uneventfully with Artimis growing irritably annoyed. Finally, he yawns, closes the book, and glances at the clock. Seeing how late it is, he wistfully searched his pockets for any sign of a late night snack. No such luck. A slight frown on his face, he leans over Alexis to check for signs of her waking up. Then he looks over to Artimis who quickly feigns sleeping deeply. Satisfied, he quiet hurries out the door, apparently to the kitchens for a late night snack break.  
  
"Finally!" Artimis mumbles, sitting up in her bed and throwing her legs over the side. She looks to Alexis, who is softly snoring, in a blissful sleep, and sighs. She hadn't really meant to hurt her partner in crime. She cursed silently though, her throbbing head reminding her that she wasn't the only one who lost her temper. Slowly she gets up, checking to make sure Madame Pomfrey was busy in her office. She gasps as her feet touches the cold, stone floor with bare feet, cautiously creeping over to Alexis's sleeping form. Carefully, she lowers herself till she is face to face with her friend, whispering a bit affectionately," Wake up, you louse." Then, grasping her shoulders lightly shakes Alexis slightly.  
  
Alexis remains asleep, merely turning over at Artimis's gentle attempt. Determined, Artimis shakes her again, a bit more roughly. Alexis winces slightly, but still sleeps, murmuring," You stupid git. Leave me alone," and weakly pushes on her to get off. Artimis, now a bit agitated, practically picks up her companion by her shoulders and gives her a few harsh jolts.  
  
Alexis's eyes shoot open, and in an unfocused glare, instinctively swing. Artimis, shocked, dodges, and tumbles off the side of the bed. Wearily, Alexis sits up and gazes down at rising Artimis, "Uh. Sorry?"  
  
"It's ok, Next time I'll let Snape wake you, or better yet, the twins." she said a grin on her face.  
  
"Um. No thanks." she replied groggy.  
  
"Well, sit up." Artimis states impatiently. "I don't know how long Professor Lupin will be gone!"  
  
"Alright, I'm up." she sys sitting in her bed. Artimis gets back on the bad and proceeds to take inventory of her friend's injuries. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my cool like that," she states somberly, noting missing patches of Alexis's hair.  
  
"No prob, I lost mine too." Alexis's frowns.  
  
"Hey remember when we first met!" Artimis says at an attempt to change the subject.   
  
"Yeah, I do. That was all thanks to the twins."  
  
_ Artimis knew about the operation long before they got to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Her brother, Apollo was a good friend of the notoriously famous Wesley twins, Fred and George, so he made sure his baby sister was on the list for the opportunity to be their protégé. She walked with her brother, a large lump in her throat. This was the first time she could remember being nervous. She had always been so sure of herself, so proud that she possessed the skills she did. But she wondered now if it would be enough. She was introduced to Fred and George, they generally seem to be interested in her because of all her brother had told them. She was giving instructions on which compartment to enter and to stay there until the twins came. The twins went out to pick out the few wildcards pranksters. That's where Alexis came in.  
  
They had been proceeding down the lengthy corridor, surveying and walking in on the random people, trying to find one more candidate for their legendary endeavor. Fred glanced farther down the walkway and noticed a slightly hunched figure, silently stalking and hiding from the wondrous snack trolley. Thinking this would be of some interest; he yanked George out of the last compartment and gestured for him to watch.  
_  
_The figure, a small girl with dazzling white hair, had in her hands, a wand and a bunch of what seemed to be muggle firecrackers, which the twins were fascinated by. They watched as the trolley lady turned to a compartment and the girl quickly lighting the firecrackers, excitedly whispering "Incendio!" she rolled them under the trolley near the front handles and ducked back inside her empty cubicle as the plump lady walked up.  
  
Fred and George yelped with glee when the objects exploded under her feet and watched her run screaming to the driver's compartment. They nodded to each other and sauntered up to the, who was busily stuffing her pockets full of all sorts of treats._  
  
"Oh so that's why they choose you!" Artimis snickered and returned her thoughts to that day.  
  
_ She had been sitting in the compartment with a couple of other boisterous first years, some of them talking proudly about how and why they had been chosen. Artimis, heeding her brother's advice, kept silent and to herself, even if it was against her nature. Apollo had told her it helps keep her mysterious.   
  
Fred and George had finally entered, leading a cautious girl, named Alexis, into the room. She took the only available seat confusedly next to Artimis, and the meeting began.   
  
Fred stood in the center, surveying the group as he began to speak, while George stood watch over the door. The rules were simple. No death or permanent harm; no expulsion; and good grades. The instructions were even simpler-get into as much trouble as possible. We were to be placed in teams. Two girls; supposedly thought to be put in Hufflepuff, were paired; along with two supposed Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. All that was left was Artimis, whom knew she was meant for Slytherin; and Alexis, pretty sure she would be there as well. So, they were teamed. They sat and conversed, slowly becoming more acquainted and friendly towards each other. Because come on, they would be partnered for the rest of the year.  
  
But then, the plans were unexpectedly screwed up at the Great Hall. All went normal as planned for a while, the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor teams turning out as thought to be. As did Artimis, who looked particularly thrilled as she strolled towards the Slytherin table. When Alexis went up to be sorted, she was having her doubts about her House. In general, she didn't care. She was in love with magic and wanted to learn, as much as possible that was all that mattered to her. But this was now a new challenge to be met; and so she turned hopes of being in Slytherin. What happened was never to be expected- she was chosen as a Gryffindor. As she glumly trudged to her seat, thinking on how this wouldn't work out, she glanced over at Artimis. Alexis was confused, for Artimis had the most evil and maniacal look on her face she had ever seen.  
  
Artimis was surprised and upset for a long moment, then the perfection of this event hit her; like a revelation. A Gryffindor/Slytherin team would be unbeatable. As their Houses feuded, they could play off it. She looked to Alexis, who had a look of dismay on her features. She couldn't help but put the thought of her plan into emotion on her face; and the look of perplexity on Alexis's face was priceless.  
  
It wasn't until after the feast that Artimis scrambled after Alexis, grasping her arm and dragging her into an alcove. "I'm so sorry Artimis..." she spoke sadly. "Why? This is excellent!" She says, letting Alexis in on her wonderful scheme.  
_  
"Oh! So that's why you bloodied each other up Snape's class!" came the casual tone of the voice of their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Artimis panicked, and dove off Alexis's bed and snatched her wand. "You can't repeat any of what you just heard, or...or...or...I'll have to...jinx you!" she stammered, hands shaking.  
  
He chuckled, and pointed at her wand, which she just realized she was holding upside down. "I won't, but tell me one thing, why are you doing this?" he asked with a bemused look on his face. Artimis looked to Alexis, Alexis looked to Artimis, then to Professor Lupin. Alexis stuttered, unwilling to say anything," Um...um...um...nice, _hair?"_ Artimis glares over at her and adds frustrated," Why do you _always_ comment on their hair!"  
  
"I don't know! It's the first thing that pops into my head!" she shot back, then turns back to Lupin's amused features. She sighs, and looks at him a bit guiltily," It was an offer we couldn't reject. The Twins are _famous!_ Who would pass up the chance to be chosen by them as the next "Weasley twins"? It's perfect!"   
  
Professor Lupin stared at her in confusion, while Alexis and Artimis stared back, thinking he understood. Artimis interjected," Hold on, you didn't _hear_ that part, did you?"  
  
Professor Lupin smiled slightly, then pulled over his chair," No, but you might as well tell me."  
  
So again, they relived their first meeting on the train with their new trusted friend.  
  
Then they explained the brawl in Snape's classroom. He looked at Artimis in shock when she stated, "Yeah, and I ended up biting Snape." Then after a long pause she spoke again, "You know he didn't taste to bad!" with and evil smirk.  
  
"Look, I'm a were-wolf and i wouldn't even bite Snape." Lupin interjected.  
  
"Artimis, if you get a crush on Snape I'll never for give you!" Alexis stated in disgust.  
  
"A CRUSH! All I said was he didn't taste too bad!" she yelped fearfully. A dark figure had entered the room.  
  
"I'm glad to hear you enjoyed my taste." When he said it his sarcasm was evident and his words were full of acid.  
  
"Um..." Was all Artimis could muster to speak. A swift movement and a billow of cloaks later and Snape was in her face, angry black eyes piercing her as he spoke words of disgust. "You insolent little girl! Do you have any idea what you did? You have kept me from my work for a few days." Holding up a bandaged hand.  
  
"I...I... I'm sorry Professor," she said sorrowfully as he overshadowed her with his presence. She felt fear, a fear she hadn't felt in years, but in the back of her head echoed her mothers last words, "Fear doesn't make you weak, it makes you cautious!" Artimis silent repeated this to herself like a mantra, her lips moving with the words as she began to glare back at Professor Snape. "What are you saying, you insufferable child." he barked, a questioning glower on his face.  
  
"Fear doesn't make you weak, it makes you cautious!" she stated, a tone of bravery filling her as she felt no more fear. The look on his face went cold and discerning and he backed away. "Lupin, I trust you're done with your gossip, so these girls can rest." He snarled giving Artimis a wearily look of disgust.  
  
Alexis nearly bust up laughing as the Potions master stalked out of the room, but Artimis simply curled up on her bed and cried.  
  
Lupin, at a loss for what to do, thinks it is best to let the two unlikely companions to sort this out, and ends the conversation," I hate to agree with Professor Snape, but you two really need to rest. I suppose we will keep in contact about this...interesting...story?"  
  
Alexis smiled slightly at Lupin, and then confusedly watches Artimis as Lupin quietly exits the Hospital Wing. Alexis, knowing how bad she is at encouraging words, decides to join Artimis, and sits with her in the bed, hugging her tightly, while both comrades doze off.  
  
It wasn't until daylight first bathed the room in a dim, warm sheen, that Alexis awoke.  
  
First, she wondered, _what the hell am I doing here?_ But soon the night's events rushed back to her. She also realized what an awkward encounter there would be if any of their friends decided to visit early and find them in such a position. So, silently and smoothly, she eased off Artimis's bed and proceeded to curl up cat-like in her own, awaiting today's future events. 


	4. The Unbreakable Bond

**The Unbreakable Bond  
**By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

* * *

The annoying brief stay at the infirmary ended later that morning. Few words were spoken, except for the brief comment made by a chuckling Professor Lupin about Alexis's unusual bout of sleepwalking early this morning. Professor Snape came in before Artimis and Alexis had left, scowling hatefully at them as he proceeded to Madame Pomfreys's office. They dismissed it as another check-up on Snape's bandaged hand.  
  
Two weeks had passed relatively uneventful to the pair, with a few exceptions of course. There was that brief duel that occurred in the crowded courtyard resulting in a another short stop to the infirmary and earning them five more detentions; accompanied by Hagrid this time. "Nothing wrong with a bit of diversity every now and then!" Alexis stated at the first detention, refereeing to their almost regular punishments with the Potions master, Snape.  
  
They had encountered the weasley twins after marking their twelfth detention on their goal calendar and were informed of a meeting that night. So after finishing cleaning up with Hagrid, they meet everyone else. They found out that they had a five-point margin that allowed the duo to take the lead in the challenge. Followed closely by the other Gryffindor team.  
  
It was during one of their few and spaced out free nights that Artimis was intrigued by Alexis's ability to perform gymnastics- a muggle art. It had occurred while pulling yet another prank- this time on Mcgonagall- and Artimis insisted that Alexis teach her, for future use.  
  
"Is my hand supposed to hit the ground first or do I just roll?" Artimis questioned, while performing a clumsy sommersault.  
  
"Well, you can do it either way, personally think you should put your hands out; that is unless you want to risk breaking your neck." She answered back, a bit sarcastically. They had been practicing in a vacant classroom for about a half hour now, Artimis trying her best to mimic Alexis's smooth movements.  
  
After a few more rolls, Alexis decided to move on to cartwheels. "Now, watch the position of my feet carefully" Alexis tipped before performing a graceful turnabout. "Okay, you try." she encouraged, taking a step to the side.  
  
Artimis drew in a deep breath, raised her arms and forcefully pushed off. She felt her foot connect with something, and heard a solid thud as she came out of the amateur cartwheel. She glanced behind her to see Alexis sitting on the ground holding her jaw. She gasped slightly and gently pulled her up. Rubbing her aching chin, Alexis commented, "I think you need a bit more work on that one."  
  
"Um... sorry?" Artimis replied sorrowfully. "I'll be more careful!" she says as she backs away from Alexis and tries again. This time her hand slips and her elbow ends resulting in all her body weight collapsing on her head. "_Owwww!!_ Freaking Hippogriffs!" she yelled in pain.  
  
"Artimis, Calm down! -" Alexis hissed, listening for any sign of teachers. "- Man why do you always get mad so fast?" Alexis questions. Getting up and shaking her head, Artimis replies, "Has a lot to do with my past and repressed anger."  
  
"Well tell me about it." Alexis asks lightly, bouncing backwards into a near perfect backbend.  
  
"I don't think I can, dragging up old memories is always very painful for Me." she says eyes downcast.  
  
"Oh come on! I'll tell you what I know about mine." Alexis says a little to cheerfully as she springs up gracefully.  
  
"Well... Um… could you go first so I can gather my thoughts...?" she requests in a low voice.  
  
"Fine. Be that way," Alexis says, smiling slightly. She plops, cross-legged, onto the cold stone floor, Artimis calmly but hesitantly following suit.  
  
Alexis suddenly became a bit more serious; she drew in a breath and began.  
  
"Well, most of the more personal stuff is a bit fuzzy. But I'll try to remember. My mom is a muggle, of course. She is a police officer - much like that Department in the Ministry, except without the magic," She added quickly, seeing Artimis's confused expression.  
  
"She's all toward supporting my wizarding side which rocks." Her voice lowers a bit.  
  
"My father... well, I don't know much about him. There was a big commotion when he left us. I was about five years old. What I remember of him and what I heard was that he was a pretty powerful wizard, which my mom felt fine with. But I remember him having people over, and all of they were... I don't know..._Weird_. He went out a lot after dark, coming home, sometimes bringing books and magic stuff home." She paused, struggling to remember. Artimis sat waiting patiently, her hands wrenching in her lap.  
  
"One night, they got into a huge fight. Dad was in this big black cape-thingy. He was telling mom about creepy stuff like his "Master" and something about it 'being an honor'. Mom went into hysterics. She was yelling back fearfully, but he got mad, knocking her around and such. I was getting freaked out. A few moments later, this big bearded guy burst in with a few other people. He reminded me vaguely of Dumbledore- " she said, scratching her chin."- Anyways, dad panicked and started throwing spells at them. He got them out the door for a moment - then turned and told my mom something; about me - for she looked towards me all frightened and stuff. Then, he disappeared. Just popped, and was gone.... that's all I really all I remember."  
  
Alexis was staring at the ground, a mixture of emotion on her face. Artimis scooted closer to provide an air of comfort. She was vaguely suspicious of Alexis's family, but refrained from saying anything. Alexis looked up quickly, a little paler than usual, and changed the subject quickly, "So, your turn."  
  
Artimis grew solemn, an air of coldness emitted from her. She breathed in deeply, raising her head and looking around "Well, I lived a pretty normal wizarding childhood till I was S...sev...seven." she stammered, obviously fighting back tears. She straightened her back and inhaled deeply. "When I was seven years old, I watched my mother and my older sister being beaten, raped and murdered. All at the hands of the Death eaters. -"  
  
Alexis drew in a quick breath at that word, something clicking in her head. "- My sister was eleven, it was the summer before she was to come to Hogwarts, her name was Diana. Well, the only reason, my father, my brother and myself survived so long was because I scared them. Well I think that was it. I can't remember much. I just remember my mother's screams and flashes of lights. I remember one voice over all the death eaters. One I will never forget. Silky and full of pride, baiting on the others. I swore I would kill all the Death eaters that day. Pretty harsh for a seven year old, right?" She says almost regretfully. Her shoulder hunch over as she continues a tale she has never told anyone but those present that day.  
  
" I remember one thing. I remember rushing from my dad, walking up to a Death eater and saying in calm voice that was going to watch him die, one day when I grew up. They left shortly after that, but i think it may have been because Dumbledore showed up. From that day on i swore i would be an Auror. My mother lived for a few minutes after they left, she told me one thing besides she loved me. She told me "Fear doesn't make you weak, it makes you cautious, never forget that, my Artimis" The rest of my childhood has been spent on learning all I could. My father sensing my "thirst for revenge" as he called it made me invest more time in caution and facades, so that's why I'm usually in control of my emotions." She says with Pride.  
  
"Unless Snape is around right." Alexis stated smirking, trying to lighten the mood, but a frighten tone in her voice. Artimis got up and began to do some cartwheels, more gracefully each time. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Be-" she stammers as Artimis hits a desk. "-careful." she finished uselessly, Artimis slowly looking up.  
  
"Yo, Alexis, I'd appreciate it if no one knew about my mom. If anyone knew, I'd die." She says, lying on her back panting and nursing a bruised elbow. Alexis makes a motion to zip her lips then looks around carefully, adding in a low voice.   
  
"Um...That's a mutual agreement, right?"  
  
Artimis smiles slightly, stating, "I can keep my mouth shut!" Alexis smiles gratefully, then stands, rubbing her hands together. "I can feel in the mood for back flips. Care to join me?"  
  
"I'd be delighted," she laughs.   
  
Over the next few minutes, an unusual bond ha formed between them. They proceeded to practice such movements, but Artimis just didn't seem to get the picture. Alexis stated, "Okay, we'll try together. Follow my exact movements." Artimis nodded picking herself up off a grounded Alexis. They brush themselves off and position themselves. As they commenced doing the back flip, Alexis and Artimis simultaneously noticed a glint by the door. Losing concentration, Artimis landed on her ass, cursing loudly. Alexis noticed the glint, pulled her wand as she landed cat-like on her feet, glaring intently at the door. "Who's there!" She stammers, holding her wand shakily.  
  
From the shadows a cold, familiar voice spoke, dripping with sarcasm. "Impressive, Miss. Whyte." Professor Snape gliding out of the shadows. Artimis stands up fearfully. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked. _Please don't let him have been there the whole time._ She thinks desperately.  
  
"Since you so _gracefully_ kicked Miss. Whyte in the chin." he hissed.  
  
Artimis's face grew cold and she nearly fell. Alexis, paling out further, accidentally drops her wand, backing up a step in horror. She was side by side with a shaking Artimis. Both stared in shock at Professor Snape. What surprised them was that he wasn't enraged or yelling at them over any of this. He had a look of smugness and bit of surprise masking his features as he slowly stepped into the dimly lighted room.  
  
Artimis, turning red, glared angrily at Snape with her hands tight in to fist, while Alexis -horrified and sweating- backed up another step and started trembling. "Oh, Professor, How is your hand?" Artimis asked sarcastically.  
  
"Fine. Thank you for your concern." he glowered equally sarcastic. Artimis looked to Alexis. "What in Hades is the matter with _you_?" she asked a questioning look on her face.  
  
Alexis remained deathly quiet, shaking her head at Artimis's question. Artimis generally confused, looks to Snape, who also has a very faint look of confusion on his face. Alexis was now positioned several feet behind Artimis, and was very reluctant to come any closer. For, unknown to Artimis, Alexis knew a bit more about Professor Snape's infamous past.  
  
"Ladies, I suggest you go to your dorms and write down that we have a detention tomorrow!" Snape says, raising an eyebrow at Alexis. "Miss Callabella I will escort you." He states, looking her dead set in the eyes. She glared at him.  
  
"Miss Whyte, Mr. Filch will escort you to Gryffindor Tower." he gestures toward a shape in the doorway. Artimis grabs her bags and as Alexis catches her eyes she sees anger there more severe than when they had been brawling. At that point knowing what her friend's reaction would be, she decided to keep such information to herself, also hoping to the high heavens that she would not find out by other means. She knew, by common sense, that Severus Snape was teamed up with Headmaster Dumbledore and had pretty much turned away from his old ways as a Death eater, but a slight hint of suspicion, well maybe not _that_ slight, lingered at the back of her mind. Right now though, that suspicion decided to make itself prominent, and because of that, Alexis agreed unconsciously with herself that she wouldn't come closer to Professor Snape at the _present_ time.  
  
"Bye Alexis, Till detention." Artimis says, forcing a smile. Artimis wondered what had caused Alexis so much fear, they had been busted by Snape before, why should now invoke heart wrenching fear in her? Alexis waves slightly, her eyes never leaving Snape's face, and Artimis walked off behind Professor Snape, slightly shaking with controlled embarrassment and anger. Alexis grabs her stuff and follows Filch who proceeded to go on and on enjoyably and regretfully about the brutal old punishments present in his time. 


	5. Betrayels and Losses Chapter 5 Part 1

**Chapter 5 Part 1  
Betrayals and Losses**  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

Author's Note: This is broken into three segments due to information and size. Enjoy _{EckoStalker}_

* * *

"Hello; Alexis." drawled a mischief laced voice behind her. Before she turned around, Alexis Whyte knew whom her stalker was.  
  
"Malfoy..." Alexis countered, casually turning to face Draco and the Dynamic Duo - Crabbe and Goyle. They were face to face, standing in the midst of the courtyard. Alexis sneered at him knowing they had been following her ever since the Great Hall. Dark was fast approaching - along with the icy cool that accompanied it on these late winter nights. I was only a week before classes started again, but Alexis was still a tad bit surprised Malfoy hadn't encountered her earlier.  
  
"Surprised are we?" Draco taunted, noticing the uncomfortable glint in Alexis's eyes. "Not a bit." She lied - she was a bit nervous - not having her companion Artimis Callabella with her to back her up. _She was always good at keeping Draco in line,_ She thought wistfully, remembering that she was away at her Dad's place. Draco leaned against the wall while Crabbe and Goyle slowly positioned themselves behind Alexis. She waited for his expected comment.  
  
"You know, I still don't approve of that idea of a joke you pulled on us during the feast on Halloween." Alexis couldn't help but smirk. She and Artimis agreed to let Alexis put a love potion in all three's goblets, then dressing Crabbe and Goyle up as girls while they slept. It was pretty interesting effect when they walked into the Great Hall, all three practically drooling over each other and Draco "Pimping" with his two new "Lady friends". Even Snape grinned a little at that.  
  
"In fact, I'm getting pretty fed up with all your little pranks." He continued, glaring at Alexis. She was starting to get a bit worried. Draco stood up and casually walked back a few steps facing the forest; " I think I do the whole school a favor by getting rid of you." Alexis frowned and stepped toward him in aggression. Draco then whirled around, drawing his wand. "Stupefy!" was the last thing she heard before she feel back unconscious in to Crabbe and Goyle's waiting arms.

------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco leaned over Alexis, checking to make sure everything was in place. He then pointed his wand at her still form, whispering, "Ennervate!"  
  
Alexis blearily opened her eyes, the cold biting through her robes. She looked up, noticing Draco's evil grin. Suspicious, she tried reaching for her wand but found she couldn't move her arms. After a few more tests, she found she couldn't move any of her limbs.  
  
"Comfortable? Good!" Malfoy sneered, Crabbe and Goyle snickering stupidly. Alexis looked down, seeing the end of a broom sticking out under her tied feet.  
  
"What the hell?" she growled, struggling wildly.   
  
"No use. Those are some pretty strong knots."  
  
She looked around more closely, realizing they were in an open field at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"You damn lunatic! Let me go!"  
  
"I think not. We decided to treat you to a nice joy ride through the woods. Maybe you'll enjoy it enough that you'll stay!" Draco laughed, clearly enjoying his moment of glory. Alexis glared at him, partially in fear, partially in anger.   
  
"You'll be expelled or even worse when they find out."  
  
"Who said they had to find out?" he parried, then continued, feigning sorrow and ignorance," Oh no Professor Dumbledore, we tried to stop her. She thought it would be a wonderful experience. No one _knew_ she was going to get lost." He faked a tear, and then burst out laughing. Draco gestured to Goyle, who stepped forward, lowering her and the broom to a horizontal position. Alexis struggled uselessly as Draco raised his wand.  
  
"Have a nice trip." He swished his wand and the broom bucked, breaking out of the holding spell and careening lightning fast towards the looming darkness of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
At the first jolt of the broom, Alexis's heart almost stopped, and she stared in frozen horror as she drew near the trees. If she could get past the howling rush of the freezing wind roaring past her ears, she'd have heard the trio laughing hysterically at her plight.  
  
She entered the woods, snow stinging her exposed face, as she tried to scream. She shot dangerously past many blurred forms of tree trunks and limbs, but her voice was stolen from her by the literally breathtaking speed of the jinxed broom. Miraculously, the broom steered itself clear of all obstacles-Alexis vaguely wondering why Draco would go through such cautions. Trembling, a red haze overcoming her vision, she desperately prayed that she'd live through this.   
  
For almost the length of an hour, Alexis traveled in this state, eyes watering, lungs burning, and her hands and feet going numb with the cold and the tightness of her bonds.  
  
Maybe it was fate, maybe luck, or even a chance of someone watching over her, but relief from the ride-from-hell came soon after in the form of a tree branch. Heavily laden with snow, it had cracked, falling at the precise moment Alexis passed under it. She gasped as it hit the broom, knocking it off course. It wobbled crazily for a moment as the end nicked a tree as it passed, allowing the broom to do a nosedive into the hard forest floor. With a loud crunch, the broom ride ended, a flurry of soft snow falling silently around her.

---------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis looked up, shaking snow out of her eyes, trembling with fatigue. The broom had snapped into several unrecognizable pieces, but Alexis was still tied, knowing that Draco wouldn't grace her by leaving her wand wit her, she decided to turn to her Animagus form. She concentrated hard, focusing on her chosen animal. Sharp, gleaming fangs grew, along with her hair. Her body lengthened and thickened, drawing even tighter the cords around her limbs. When she was finished, a brilliantly white wolf lay in her place. Alexis reached down, tearing the cords with her teeth while straining and busting the ropes around what once were her wrists. Rolling aside, she quickly turned back.  
  
Standing up carefully, she found she was only sore and slightly bruised, generally unhurt. She gazed around curiously at the endlessness of expanse of trees. A bit panicked, she turned several times, trying to figure which way she flew in. She was afraid to call out, knowing all too well what lurked in this place. She sat down in hopelessness; shivering in the snow, ready to start crying. She dwelled on a thought for a few moments - coming to a conclusion. Resolved, she pulled herself up, looking up past the treetops and locating the North Star. She'd have to lay the wizard part aside and focus on her learned muggle skills of surviving in the wilderness. Knowing no one would find her deep in the uncivilized woodlands, she took in what she hoped was the path to help.

--------------------------------------------  
  
Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, cozily enjoying some Butterbeer left over from the holidays three days before. He was delighted with himself for his plan with Alexis - though he had to perfect his fibbing talents all too soon.  
  
When Alexis hadn't returned to Gryffindor Tower, some were worried. The annoying Weasley twins went to Dumbledore, and he conducted a search of the school grounds, which were still progressing. Soon, students were questioned of her whereabouts, one being Draco. He let slip he saw her heading towards the forbidden forest with a broom and backpack, but nothing more. Hagrid and Lupin - knowing the outskirts of the timber expanse fairly well - searched vainly for any signs and were still scouring the dreaded place. Yep, Malfoy was content. Well, that is until Artimis stalked in.  
  
He sat up, ready to welcome her with a comforting hug, but was met with and angry scowl so intense, he cringed. "Where is SHE?" she said in a deathly, low voice.  
  
"Artimis, whatever do you mean?"  
  
Artimis yanked him by the collar and slammed him into a wall. Several other Slytherins looked up in alarm, but soon dismissed it as another one of their usual brawls.   
  
"Where the bloody hell is she!" she yelled in his face. "You never liked her. You always said crap about getting her back. I know her - enough to know she wouldn't get up and leave for good without saying anything!" She was furious; and he knew it all too well.   
  
"I... I... um..." he stuttered, trying to piece together his story.  
  
"Bullshit!" she yelled, throwing him to the side. "I swear! If I find out you had anything to do with this, I'll make your life a living hell!"   
  
With this, she stalked out of the room, intending to visit Dumbledore, the one who informed her, and ask to help.  
  
Draco gingerly stood up' staring fearfully after her determined stalk. Yes, he was scared - because, knowing Artimis, she would find the connection between him and Alexis's disappearance very soon.

-------------------------------------------  
  
Friendly overtures to the leader weren't working out to well. She was a human, he was a wolf. Plain and simple. The rest of the pack lies off to the side, lolling in the untrodden snow gleefully. Alexis sat back on her heels, vainly trying to find some way to earn the pack's acceptance.  
  
It was the third day traveling in the forest, and she was half starved and freezing cold, the regular school cloaks just not cutting it.   
  
The first day out, she had walked about a mile before collapsing in exhaustion. She didn't know how she was to survive without food - knowledgeable of the fact that there weren't many edible game animals to hunt in this particular reservation. So she curled up, trying to keep warm, and immediately fell asleep.  
  
She had awoken to find a large black wolf with gleaming yellow eyes staring her in the face -totally unafraid due to the fact that he had never before encountered a human- curious and panting. She remained still, but the wolf soon tired of her and roused his pack of about six other animals and started slowly off. Alexis hesitated as a thought struck her. _Wolves hunt. Hunting means food.   
_  
So, here she was, trying to gain enough trust with the wolf pack to be allowed a piece of their occasional victim.  
  
Weak with hunger and numbness, she had to resort to one thing. She had been reluctant before to travel on that way, for if someone did happen upon her, they would probably run off in fear or even shoot her. But now this was a matter of survival.  
  
Alexis went and hid behind the bushes, so as not to frighten the pack, and preceded to transform into her Animagus form.  
  
As soon as she was in control, she trotted out towards the pack leader, slowly and being as submissive as possible. The leader walked stiff legged at her, unafraid but wary nonetheless, and started by sniffing noses. After a close inspection, the leader wagged his tail, a sign for the rest of the pack to come and meet the new member. Presently, the entire group loped off into the woods, with Alexis trotting happily behind.

--------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis was going ballistic. It's been two days since she heard the news, and there was still no sign of her. In her own special opinion she didn't think they were looking hard enough. Artimis was lonesome, and bored for that fact. Also worried - too much for her liking. _When, if, she comes back, I'll beat her to within and inch of her life!_ She shouted to herself. Soon she took long strolls through the edges of the Forbidden Forest - going in farther each time. Once, she thought she saw Professor Snape searching ahead of her, but she wasn't too sure.  
  
Artimis decided to organize to her own damn search party with the Weasley Twins and the rest of the Prankers, but there was more security nowadays. Everyone was unnerved by the missing Alexis, Draco more so than most, especially around Artimis. She was suspicious of him, but had no proof of anything. He seemed to avoid her a lot and was a bit more jumpy than before the event. It was annoying the heck out of Artimis.  
  
Once she tried talking to Professor Lupin, but he was just as clueless and worried. He was one of the only teachers she enjoyed talking to, but this was getting hopeless.  
  
"I have to ask you Artimis. Please do not go looking for her. It will make matters worst for people if you get lost too. They'll find her sooner or later. Promise me." spoke Lupin during their conversation. Artimis remained quiet, looking at the ground. "I can't promise that Professor. I know if you would let me look for her I could find her faster than all you guys. We have a link, a bond! And for all I know she is out in the snow dying and you are telling me to sit here, take notes and pretend that nothing is wrong. BULLSHIT!!!!!" She said getting angry, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
Professor Lupin leaned over her and embraced her. She cried into his shirt, grabbing fistfuls. He kneeled down and looked her in the eyes. "Artimis, Please, Promise me."  
  
"Okay" she mumbled, leaning back into him as he patted her head.  
  
"I can't hear you." Lupin commented softly.  
  
"Okay" Artimis stated looking up at him, tears rolling down her check. Lupin released her, nodded gravely and turned to enter his office. Artimis also left, but knowing fully well she wasn't just going to sit there. _A few more days_, that's all she needed.

--------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis was enjoying her life as a wolf. Game was a bit scarce, but at least she did get to eat. She knew she should be concerned about returning to Hogwarts, but she had a feeling that they were generally heading that way. Besides that, why should she worry? She had a warm wolf body to curl up next to during the cold nights, and greater protection from the pack.  
  
Alexis was a bit worried though. It was getting harder to hold her human part. The wolf's senses and instincts were so overwhelming. She could see a rabbit in the bushes while it was pitch black at night, and the sounds were amazing. The slightest rustle or miniscule crunch couldn't get past her ears. And everything had a new smell, things she thought never had a smell were fantastically alluring. _Man! Artimis is missing out!_ Artimis. Her friend. She stopped in mid stride' remembering her trusted human companion. She felt the tug of loneliness and gazed around in confusion. The leader, sensing her anguish, turned to find out what was the matter.  
  
It had numbered three days since this new female joined them, and they had adopted her joyfully. She seemed to enjoy it, so what was the problem? The leader thought in his wolf sense. He nudged her gently with his nose, the rest of the pack gathering around, nudging and licking Alexis comfortably, urging her to go with them using short barks and yips.   
  
The wolf's instinct for other wolf companionship won the battle raging in Alexis's head. Slowly, her Animagus form was taking over her inexperienced mind. Had she been older, in good health, and more in sync with her talent, Alexis might have been able to conquer such feelings and ignore the creature's instincts. But she was too young and desperate for company, and gave in to the drive.  
  
They continued traveling, unknowingly coming ever closer to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-------------------------------------  
  
_Tonight. I'm going tonight_. Artimis thought, resolved upon her choice. The days now numbered twelve since Alexis's disappearance. She stared out into the wilderness - pretty much ignoring Hagrid's lecture on unicorns. _I can't wait any longer. She might even be dead._ She told herself, a knot of sorrow building in her chest. This was the last class of the day, with about four more hours of daylight left. She waited, growing impatient as the class droned on. Suddenly she sat up straighter, glimpsing something in the darkness of the trees.   
  
A pair of yellow eyes and an outline of a great shaggy head were turned towards her. Artimis roughly shook her head, then looks back; the creature now replaced by a small pure white wolf. _No way. It can't be... she wouldn't.._.Artimis glances behind her, seeing if anyone else had noticed this. When she looked back, the wolf was gone.

--------------------------------------  
  
Alexis knew this place. Somehow, she knew. She sniffed around some of the trees, hoping to pick up a familiar scent. The leader seemed interested in this place that was full of the two-legged creatures called 'Man'. He never encountered any other humans besides the strange white haired one weeks before. But Alexis was scared to let the pack stay here for some reason. Nearby, A whole group of them stood near a box like structure, talking in their strange tongue. Stranger still, Alexis knew most of those words. The leader had caught the attention of one of the individuals and both were staring intently at each other. Alexis wanted to leave, NOW. She pushed the leader towards the woods, affectionately, watching the pack follow her lead. Then she looked back, locking eyes with the tall, black haired female. Entranced by an uncanny familiarity, Alexis was fighting the urge to run out to this human. When the female jumped up and broke the gaze, Alexis took off, all her wolf senses tingling with alarm and caution. No, She did NOT like this place, and she tried expressing this to her adored leader. But for some odd reason, he remained, scouring the grounds beneath the safety of the forest, while Alexis followed in agitation and fear.


	6. To Risk It All Chapter 5 Part 2

**Chapter 5 Part 2  
To Risk It All**  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

Author's Note: Part 2 Of Chapter 5, _W007!_

* * *

Artimis breathed deeply, and stepped onto the cold snow covered ground. Shivering slightly, she hoisted her pack farther up her shoulder, ready to start her trek. The wolf had unnerved her. It having the same exact eyes as Alexis. _Maybe if I follow them_, she wondered to herself, _that is, if they're within a mile of this place_. Bent on her mission she quietly stalked off. Back in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, Lupin was in the process of leaving too. Over the past few days after he made Artimis promise to stay here, he had noticed her becoming more and more vexed. She was frequently staring into the Forbidden Forest, occasionally wandering towards it. She was more aggressive than usual also, lashing out a lot. Above all, no pranks had been pulled in almost two weeks. Though their infamous symbol popped up in almost every outside location Artimis went to. He realized she was fully bent upon finding Alexis on her own, and Lupin had to stop her. He had encountered a number of dangerous things during his_...excursions..._ through the forest, and would be shocked if Alexis had lived past all that. As he hurried out the door, he decided to grab Severus, knowing damn well he wouldn't be able to stop her on his own.  
  
Artimis was in sight of the Forbidden Forest when she decided which approach would be best, if the wolf was indeed her lost buddy. Looking up in the clear sky, she raised her wand, repeating the incantation she and Alexis had put together to release their sigil into the air above the forest canopy. Three things it would do, one it would provide a pinpoint for her to get back, two it would inform everyone who saw it that she was leaving, and finally and most importantly three, it would call to Alexis if she was anywhere near to come home.  
  
Lupin saw the bright symbol wisp into the sky, the trademark ying-yang symbol encircling a black snake and a white lion. Lupin knew he had a few precious moments before Artimis lost herself in the abyss of the woodland. He slid to a halt and rammed the door open to Snape's study. "Don't you ever knock, Remus..." he spoke exasperated. Lupin, out of breath, informed, "It's Artimis, and she's going to go find Alexis." At this, Snape about flew out of his chair, following Remus to the courtyard leading to the woods. 

-------------------------------------  
  
Alexis shot up from her warm spot next to the lead wolf, all senses attuned to her surroundings. The pack was nestled comfortably in a small cave near the half giant's hut. Something was calling to her, urging her to come back. Back to the humans. It was so irresistible that, before she knew it, she was slinking along the ground towards the source. The other wolves sensed her absence and looked up after her. Understanding her instincts, they respectfully followed providing protection and companionship. Alexis continued on, oblivious to everything except this new calling.

-----------------------------------------  
  
Lupin and Snape skidded to a halt, the harsh winds whipping past their faces. From a distance they took it all in, the A&A mark cloud like in the sky, Artimis using the "Point Me" spell to lead her to Alexis and to their shock a full wolf pack drifting into the clearing from the midst of the forest. There were eight of them, all earth tone colors, except the lead one, which was so dazzling white it almost blended perfectly with the clean snow. Confused, they concluded two things that somehow the white wolf was Alexis, and Artimis was in trouble.

------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis jerked to a halt, staring amazingly at the white wolf. The wolf stared back, green eyes wandering from Artimis to the symbol. Artimis knew it was her. On impulse, Artimis lunged at her arms around the wolf's soft neck before Alexis could react. Alexis tensed, struggled and snarled, Artimis letting go in confusion. Alexis backed up a few paces, head lowered and teeth bared, her bright green eyes riddled in befuddlement. Artimis was lost, "Alexis? It's me. You know that you twit." The other wolves were cautiously creeping forward, creating a loose semi-circle around their wolf companion.  
  
Artimis surveys her companion closely. She was gaunt and shabby-looking clearly put through her limits. She can tell it Alexis; she could feel it was Alexis. Artimis stands slowly, the pack growing tense with worry. Alexis starts to snarl, head low, body close to the snow. Taking the hint, the leader wolf starts a low growl also pretty soon having the whole pack in on the chorus.  
  
A jumble of thoughts raced through Artimis's head, first off, _God, I'm glad she's alive_. Next and more urgent one, _but how long will I be_. Off behind the group, Snape and Lupin stood side by side in shocked amazement. Snape had to ask, "Is that really..."  
  
"Lupin answered before he had finished, "Pretty sure it is."  
  
Snape's curiosity quickly turned into one of anger, "How the hell did she do that?"  
  
Artimis heard this and quickly thought up a plan. She slowly started backing up, Alexis following no clue as to why. She was torn between leaving with her new family and pursuing this female who triggered agonizing emotions in her. So instinctively she followed though growling and snarling the whole way.  
  
Artimis knew what she had to do. She stepped back, lowered her head and allow the transformation to take place. She felt her limbs stretching and muscles groaning under the shifting. She felt her bones move and her face grew out to. Her hair traveled up her head and covered her body. She fell forward catching herself on what were her hand and are now her front feet. Her body elongated, her lungs grew as she drew in a deep breath. Artimis stood there as a black horse with a mane and tail so white it was barely noticeable against the snow. _It has to be like this_. She thought as she turned tail and ran. As she ran she caught a glimpse of the near stunned look on the Potions master's face, and the look of respect and awe on Lupins face.

------------------------------------------------  
  
Snape was astonished, "Don't tell me her too!"  
  
Lupin added in a amusement while watching the transformation, "Well, you should know well enough that whatever one does, the other is not far behind in the same procedure."  
  
Snape shook his head, watching as Artimis in full horse farm slowly started to back up, the what supposedly was Alexis in wolf form pursuing. The rest of he wolf pack started forward hesitantly, but were reluctant to leave the forest boundaries. Snape and Lupin silently agreed to an unspoken plot and followed the raving pack at a distance.

-------------------------------------------------  
  
If it had not been for Alexis, the pack would've run by now, but they stuck to code and aided their friend. What they didn't know was that if the symbol, the shape-changing female, or the alluring scent of horseflesh on her taste buds hadn't confused Alexis, she probably would have run too. When the horse started running, the wolf's instinct to hunt kicked into overtime and Alexis sprinted off behind her.  
  
_ Great, she fell for it, now to lose the rest of them_. Artimis thought fleeting as the wolves followed closely on her heels. She spotted the two professors jogging of to the side behind the pack and whinnied to them as a sign to follow her lead, Lupin nodded as if he understood. He yelled to Severus to put away his wand when he tried to take aim and Immobilize Alexis.  
  
Artimis ran as fast as she could to the only safe haven she knew, The Quidditch Pitch. Her muscles rejoiced in the exercise but she maintained control over her animal instincts. _DAMN you Alexis, I'm risking my life for you, You BETTER know I would only do this for you_. She thought rapidly.  
  
She could see the pitch coming and neighed loudly as she noticed Professor Mcgonagall in the way. _Uh oh_. She lowered her head and charged, praying Mcgonagall would move. The Professor just turned looked at Artimis and moved to the side quickly. Artimis ran pass and prayed her plan would work, she only has so much control over the horse inside screaming to turn and fight.   
  
The wolves sensed the horse leading them into a boxed in canyon of sorts and were reluctant to enter. Ages past, their ancestors avoided such places, where prey could turn and attack with out being circled. All but Alexis knew this and she proceeded recklessly after the horse. The wolf pack stopped, barking for the white wolf to return. They sensed two humans behind them and run fearfully in the surrounding forest. Whining over their lost companion.  
Artimis's mind waged war on it's self.  
  
**Kill! Defend!** Was the call of the horse.  
  
_NO,_ Artimis yelled in her mind, wrenching control form the spirit within. She had entered the pitch and to her joy she could only hear her pounding steps and the solitary breath of a wolf. Artimis knew what she had to do. She jumped and twisted her body to face the wolf. Taken by surprise, Alexis digs in her front paws skidding to a halt. Artimis reared up threatening hoping Alexis didn't learn much about hunting. Fortunately, Artimis was right. Not heading the warning, Alexis lunged grasping her teeth around her foreleg. Artimis screamed the best way her form could, threw her head back and kicked out at the snowy wolf.  
  
Snape rushed up and gasp at the sight, Artimis flinging Alexis wolf form aside as she nearly collapsed in pain. Without a second thought he yelled "_Immobulis_" and pointed his wand at Alexis. Lupin rushed to Artimis, who had shifted back and sent out a blood-curling scream while she grasped her arm. Lupin tried to pick her up but she came to her senses and shoved him away.  
  
Using her good arm she hoisted herself to her feet and shoved past a befuddled Snape, murmuring "If this is the last thing I do, then let it work." She walked to Alexis's paralyzed form and knelt in front of it. Very little of her friends glow and warmth filled her the wolves eyes, but enough to give her hope. She reached out and, stroking her comrade's head and whispered, "Your name is Alexis Whyte..." She told Alexis about herself, her blood spilling out on to the snow, watching the glow return to her friends face. Professor Mcgonagall tried to pull Artimis away but she simply turned her head to look at her and said, "If I go right now, then she will be this way forever and then I will follow her." The three professors stood there watching Artimis's dedication to her friend slowly revive Alexis's spirit.

---------------------------------------  
  
At first Alexis was furious. This human was touching her and talking to her. She didn't know what to do, her wolf clan had abandoned her and she felt utterly alone and helpless for some reason, surrounded by several of these annoying bipeds. Then Alexis began listening to the soothing words pouring out of the girl's mouth and actually enjoyed the gentle strokes of her hand. Soon she came to understand, slowly and confusingly, that she **WAS** Alexis Whyte, human witch, and also very reluctantly, the wolf sense gradually receded, leaving a very sore, very sorrowful, Alexis behind, _what? How...how did I get here?_ She wondered to herself as she stared through wolf eyes at her friend. Then the events hit here full force in a painful blow. She teared up, lost and confused. Wishing this night would end as Artimis finished retelling the tale of Alexis Whyte.

-------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis saw in the eyes what she was looking for and with tears of joy pulled her wand out and stated "_Finite Incanantem_" as the spell Professor Snape had cast fell. Artimis backed up and coaxed Alexis to shift, knowing the adoration and need in her voice would reassure her friend. Alexis gave in to the change, reliving the joy of it the sensation, the thrill. Lupin watched Artimis carefully, preparing to protect her from and attack from the wolf. Then he heard her gasp and looked down upon the bony, undernourished form of his pupil Alexis Whyte.   
  
Alexis looked up, tears staining her dirtied face, at her dearest friend and three professors. Words could not express the gratefulness she felt for the risk they took to bring her back from her almost permanent from of the beautiful white wolf. Lupin was tearing up, as was Mcgonagall. Snape had a look of deep thought on his face, which was as close as she was going to get to one of happiness from him.  
  
Alexis looked to Artimis, eyes shining and clear compared to her tattered thin form. Artimis let out a sob and pulled Alexis to her, squeezing and bleeding all over her. Alexis gasped out in pain "Artimis, can't breathe as it is..." She quickly let Alexis go watching her carefully as she grasped at her broken ribs. Artimis went dead serious then and gently but firmly turned Alexis face to her "Tell us what started this."  
  
McGonagall also stepped forward, very curious as to why also, "Yes, Alexis, we'd very much like to know." Alexis stared up at the group and took a deep breath. _Never mind, that was a bad idea_, as she clutched her ribs. So she slowly related every detail. From the point where Draco stalked her to the courtyard, the ambush, the broom ride, and then the blissful release of wolf-dom, for a while it was release anyway. She stopped, out of breath and shivering with cold and fatigue, and stared at the amazed faces above her.

------------------------------------------------  
  
An undeniable and uncontrollable anger welled up in Artimis. "DRACO? THAT PIG! HE even tried to comfort Me.," she roared. Without a second thought, Alexis was in Artimis's arms and being carried in her arms and she was furiously marching in the snow towards the grand entrance. She kicked the doors open and walked towards the Great Hall and pushed the doors open. She walked in with an anger and grace that compared to Snape who was walking in behind her. He and the other teachers walked up toward their seats as Artimis stormed up to the Gryffindor table. She sat Alexis down between the only two she trusted, Fred and George, and stormed over to the Slytherin Table.  
  
Without a word she picked Draco up by his shoulders and had him off his feet, marching towards the teachers table. She could feel all eyes on her, the blood rushing to her head. Goyle and Crabbe got up and followed her but thought against it when they saw she was bleeding and showing no signs of dropping Draco. She stood before Dumbledore and placed Draco on his feet. She pulled out her wand and placed it to her throat. "_Sonorus_." she yelled.  
  
"Draco! Explain what your involvement in Alexis's disappearance now or all your shit will be laid bare!" Artimis howled. Draco gulped as he looked into her eyes. _I wonder if it is worse to die by Dumbledore's hand than this angry, seething woman.  
_  
"No!" he yelled. She smirked evilly.  
  
"You brought this on yourself. -" She whispered even though the louding spell was still in effect."- I'm not the only object you try to exert your physical pleasure on am I, Draco! Crabbe and Goyle can attest to this subject I believe." She said turning to them and raising an eyebrow. They walk towards her manacling. "Try me boys. If i can have the guts to take on my best friend, then you should be easy. -" She turned to Alexis."- Eat Now ALEXIS!"  
  
Draco had gone white. _Artimis had not been bluffing_. He decided to spill. So he looked to Dumbledore, then down the table to all the teachers, than finally, slowly and fearfully he looked to Artimis. The look in her eyes, a murderous rage, made him glad she had found him in the presence of people or he may very well be dead. He told Dumbledore what he had done, his eyes never leaving Artimis.  
  
Before anyone could get in a word after Draco's confession, Artimis laid into him, giving him a tongue-lashing that made Snape wince. She tore him apart shred by shred, until he was crying and sniveling. When she had finished she glared at him, turned around to walk away and passed out.


	7. A Friend Who'd Say 'No Sweat' Chapter 5 ...

**A Friend Who'd Say "No Sweat!"**  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

Author's Note: The Final Part Of Chapter 5 _Let's get out the syrup and celebrate! {EckoStalker}_

* * *

Alexis watched the entire confession with awe. Now she knew why she missed Artimis so much.   
  
The entire hall went quiet as Artimis barged into the place, carrying Alexis, and stalked towards the Slytherin table after setting her down. In shock, everyone witnessed the return of Alexis and her friend's obvious worry.  
  
So, Alexis sat between the Weasley Twins, at the command of her friend, and tiredly but happily watched the whole scene played before her. Only the Twins whispered back and forth, as always commenting on the rage of Artimis. Alexis was in her glory. _All this over me? She rocks!_   
  
When Artimis demanded that she eat, Alexis dove in-seemingly just waiting for the invitation- and practically engulfed whatever was in arm's reach. Fred swore no one had ever eaten half that much in the Weasley house; not even on Thanksgiving holiday, commented George.  
  
Alexis finally slowed down, her other ribs about to burst also, as Artimis gradually finished. She wasn't really surprised when her friend passed out.  
  
It was deathly quiet, almost to the point you would hear crickets chirping. Alexis glanced around at the room, not caring at the stares of confusion she got for her tattered appearance.  
  
Resolved not to let her pal just lie there, Alexis painfully stood up and turned towards Artimis. Only the echoes of her footsteps could be heard as she limped towards the still form.  
  
Alexis halted in difficulty, swaying and looking down at her friend, vaguely wondering how she was to manage getting Artimis off the floor. Everyone else sat still in their place, watching in confusion and continued amazement. Alexis, too tired to care any more, gave up. "Good night." she murmured, as she collapsed beside Artimis, falling into blissful unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------  
  
"... Is she awake?..."  
  
"... I think so.."  
  
"... Hey Artimis, wake up...."  
  
Artimis fought for consciousness as she awoke to her brother Apollo's face inches from hers. Fred and George were standing on both sides of her bed. "A...Alexis?" she stammered trying frantically to get up.  
  
"She's sleeping, you were bloody brilliant. Malfoy still hasn't left his dormitory." Said George, or Fred, she couldn't tell at the moment nor did she care too.  
  
"Hey lil sis, you ok? You worried me and dad is kind of upset at your outburst, but-" Apollo was cut off by her father's soothing voice. Apollo backed up.  
  
"Artimis, my child, are you alright?" he said wrapping her in a tight embrace. " I thought you nearly killed yourself."  
  
"Father, I'm fine really,... I need to see Alexis." she stammered pushing her father back and getting out of her bad, not noticing the look of dismay and confusion on his face. She shakily walked to the bed that Alexis was sleeping peacefully in. She dropped to her knees, very suddenly and grabbed Alexis hand in hers. "I thought I lost you. When you attacked me I thought you were gone for good. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I couldn't have brought you back." She cried, as everyone left her alone with Alexis. Artimis pointed her wand out the window and stated "_Sigilnus_!", and their mark raised high in the sky. _You have no idea how much I missed you, my dear friend. Don't ever do that to me again_, she thought getting up to sit in a chair. She stayed there all day and night, eating only what she must and watched over Alexis.

--------------------------------------  
  
It was the morning of the third day after Alexis's reappearance that she came to. Artimis was sitting quietly next to her, staring morosely out the window when Alexis drew in a deep breath. Artimis, startled, turned to her and smiled at the movements of her friend. Wearily, Alexis opened her eyes, staring at the brightness of the room and breathing in slowly and deeply. She looked to Artimis, slightly grinning.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me." Artimis slowly stated. Alexis saw in her lap Chocolate Frog wrappers and half empty boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
Alexis shrugged minutely, indicating that, well, she couldn't help it.  
  
Artimis smirked and stated, "But I scared Draco even more. Hell, I scared the whole student body!" She chuckled, reveling in the memory of the look of fear on Draco's face. Alexis smiled happily, glad her friend decided that issue was for later discussion. Instead, she asked, "How long was I out?"  
  
"A grand total of three days. New record for you." Artimis informed.  
  
"But you know what, those were the three most restful days I've ever had." she confessed comfortably.  
  
Artimis scowled," Yeah, and I cried for three hours cause I was so happy you were back... This might brighten your day," Artimis added, noticing the look of guilt on her friend's face, "Draco hasn't come out of his dorm in three days!" Artimis snickered, a dangerous and laughing glint in her eyes.   
  
Alexis did brighten up. "Your kidding!?" she choked out through fits of laughter as Artimis joined her.  
  
After giggling hard enough to make her ribs throb, Alexis became silent, looking at her friend in undeniable gratefulness. Artimis stared back, both of them quiet for a long moment, thankful that each other were okay.   
  
Alexis looked down, playing with a corner of her bed sheets and spoke quietly, "Thank you. I...I would've left, you know. If y...you hadn't..." she stuttered, tears shimmering in her eyes. Artimis put her hand on her friend's cheek and replied, "I wouldn't have let you go. I would have died trying. If I didn't try, I'd be no better than Malfoy." she spoke, uttering his name in disgust. She enveloped her friend in a hug.   
  
Alexis closed her eyes, relaxing happily in Artimis's arms. This was what she waited her whole life for. _A friend who'd risk everything for her, then practically say 'no sweat!'  
_  
So, they remained this way until Professor Snape sauntered in. They looked up at him in unison, both of their expressions saying _'We don't care, so leave us the hell alone'_.  
  
"Ah, I see Ms. Whtye has decided to deign us with her presence." he sneered, ignoring their look. But they couldn't help but notice a small hint of relief hidden beneath his tone.  
  
Artimis scooted off the bed and into her chair, looking into Professor Snape's eyes.  
  
He took a deep breath, and confessed," Ms. Callabella, I am very proud you belong in my house, and it was a wondrous deed you did for your friend. But, you still have detention." He smirked slightly in amusement. Artimis stared back, a slight look of awe on her features.  
  
Snape continued," I am here to ask you both something. How in the world did you both manage to become Animagi?! And right under the staff's very noses?" he questioned, genuinely confused.  
  
Alexis looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, then locked eyes with Artimis-who whispered," Your turn."  
  
Alexis scowled at her a bit, then decided to just sum it all up, "Well, I'll make it simple enough for even you to understand without question. We snuck into the Library's Restricted Section for a few new spells, but came across this particularly alluring one instead. Interested, we took it with us, and -well- did it....... though with some degree of difficulty, might I add." There it was in a nutshell.  
  
" A bit blunt are we, Ms. Whyte?" he added, a very slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, why go into details? There it is plain and simple. And I personally do not wish to start explaining stuff just yet, I'll need all the strength I can get to explain it to my mother when she arrives later on this week I believe. Thank you, have a nice day." Alexis calmly stated, staring straight into Professor Snape's surprised eyes as she mustered all the respect she could into the sentence.  
  
Artimis shoved Alexis hard in her shoulder. "Hey, you had better thank the Professor here. Without him, I would've been your next meal!" Artimis scolded as she stood and did the one thing no one in Hogwarts ever dared to do. She hugged the Potions Master briefly, saying "Thank you," and quickly sat back down. Alexis and Professor Snape stared ahead in shock. Alexis stuttered first," Well. Um...okay..." Snape was still lost in awe, so Alexis acted quickly as Snape watched her, "Okay. I respectfully decline to hugging you, but please accept my deepest gratitude for not allowing me to devour my stupid but very brave friend... (in a softer voice) There, I did it." Artimis smirked at her accomplishment, she hugged the untouchable Professor.   
  
Professor Snape and Alexis stared at each other for a moment, a small degree of respect being built between them, as Snape nodded and sulked off wordlessly.  
  
Artimis got up and handed Alexis her wand.  
  
"I made Draco give it back to me. He nearly wet himself when I spoke to him." she giggled. Alexis took it and looked with gratitude towards her friend. An unspoken trust and thankfulness passed between them as giggled and started eating some left over Chocolate Frogs. **Nothing could get any worse, so they believed**.


	8. Forgotten faces, Loving Embraces Chapter...

**Chapter 6 Part 1  
Forgotten Faces, Loving Embraces**  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

**Author's Notes:** Again, we broke this story into two parts. Too much.... can't tpye.... fingers falling off....(I know, we're tiresome little twits aren't we? heheheheh...)

* * *

Artimis sits in the chair in the Headmaster's office, her father standing behind her with his hands lightly resting on her shoulders. The room smells of sweets and candy, and Headmaster Dumbledore generously offers her a lemon drop. She respectfully declines and glances over at Alexis, who is sitting quietly beside her, then looking to Alexis's mother in a chair on the opposite side of Alexis. Professor Snape casually leans against the ancient mantle place over the smoldering fire, Artimis mentally remarking that he actually looks human in that position. Draco uncomfortably slouches in a chair on the adjacent side of the room, and every time Artimis looks over at him, he winces. Sorrowfully, she stares discreetly in his direction._ I never meant to strip him of his dignity, perhaps I was too harsh on him_, she regretfully thought as Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin enter the room.  
  
"Well, It looks as if we only require Mr. Malfoy's father, and then we can begin." Dumbledore stated, looking to the girls. The door slammed opened, and a man with silky off white hair enters. In his hand he grasps a cane topped with a silver snake on its head. He looks about the room and fixes Artimis with a look that sends shivers down her spine, then sneering at Dumbledore in an air of superiority.  
  
"Is this the child that embarrassed my son in front of the whole school, Dumbledore?" He spoke in a proud and self-assertive tone, gesturing nonchalantly to Artimis. In the instant he spoke, Artimis held back a terrified scream. The voice of the Death eater from her past had just spoken in her presence once again. Alexis felt a wave of fear rush throughout the room, emanating from Artimis, as she heard her gulp and readjust. Professor Snape looked at her in questioning from his place across the small office. Before Lucius Malfoy had ended his sentence, Artimis was sitting ramrod straight up in her chair, her hands gripping the armrests until her knuckles turned white. Her chest seemed to freeze, making it near impossible to breath. In waves of terror, tucked away memories of her mother and sister's brutal murders revealed themselves, with more detail than ever before. It took all of Artimis self-control and strength to sit in that chair and not flee or attack this man.  
  
For an agonizing hour she sat there, listening to that voice as it harasses her, and her memories tortured her viciously. Finally, Professor Snape tiredly looked up at the clock, unbent from his reclining spot at the mantle and stated distractedly, "Both of these girls have a detention tonight, Headmaster. My dungeon floors need scrubbing." And before Professor Snape could even finish, Artimis bolted up out of her chair, yelled "Yes!" and rushed out the door as fast as she could make her legs carry her, not waiting to be dismissed, only wishing to leave the assaulting presence of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Everyone, including Professor Snape, looked flabbergasted at Artimis's sudden enjoyment of cleaning and her quick departure. The Headmaster looked to Alexis, who got up and ran out the door ahead of Professor Snape before anyone could stop her. He nodded at the other Professors and followed the girls, wondering what had gotten into Ms.Callabella. Alexis stepped off the descending stairs led by the phoenix statue and glimpses Artimis's hunched form in the corner of the corridor. Confused, she rushed to Artimis and grabbed her shoulders, kneeling next to her.   
  
"What was that about? You got excited about scrubbing Scarab guts of the dungeon floor!" She said looking into Artimis's tear streaked face.  
  
"He is... he is... He was the one who ... Who… killed Diana and My mot... mother!" She whimpered leaning on Alexis small frame.  
---------------------------------------------- Professor Snape strides up behind Alexis and gazed into Artimis's fear filled eyes. She pulls away from Alexis's near embrace and rushed away down the darkening corridor, her cloaks billowing behind her in almost a life of their own.  
  
Artimis fled to the only place she had ever felt safe -the class her and Alexis use for their usual gymnastics training. Finally there, she slumps to the floor, hands clamped over her ears, and begins sobbing. "Stop it, go away." she murmurs, her voice no louder than a faint whisper.   
  
Alexis rushes into the room with Snape in tow. Artimis does not notice their entrance, all her energy focused on willing away the dreadful memories. She grabs her hair, crying, trying to block it out, all of it. Next thing she knows, she is in someone's arms and someone is whispering in her ear; but the memories won't let her pick out the words. She opens her eyes and looks into black robes. Not wanting to look up at whoever the person holding her is, she buries her head into the soft cloth and sobs. Unknowingly she was being handed to someone else, and being carried. She knew it wasn't Alexis -even with her good intentions, Alexis could barely carry a bag of potatoes. She buried her head into the chest of who ever this person was and forced it all away. Slowly she came out of her reverie enough to know exactly who was placing her calmly on a bed in the hospital ward. Professor Snape set her down gently and she tried to murmur something to him, but he turned and swiftly walked towards Madam Pomfrey, who also rushed into a room, returning with a vial, which she handed to the Professor. Artimis could hardly tell what was going on, her mind drained. She allowed Alexis to hold her up as Snape poured a warm liquid down her throat. Alexis settled her down and brushed hair out of her face. The last thing Artimis remembered seeing was Professor Snape glaring toward the door and a shadow at the curtains. 

---------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis didn't have a clue as to what had happened. One minute Artimis was her cool collected self, and then Malfoy's dad walked in and Artimis froze in terror. She felt a jolt of disturbing familiarity at the sight of Draco's father, though she had never before seen him in her life. It almost felt like a connection. Pushing that scary thought aside, she focused on the problem at hand.  
  
At Artimis's rush out of the room, she was shocked. When no one made a move to follow, she quickly sped out of the door ahead of a bewildered Snape; intent on finding out what was wrong. Then when Artimis said what she had said and ran away from her, all she could do was grab Professor Snape's sleeve and pull him along, running to stay ahead of his long strides. Out of breath she reached the room she knew Artimis would head to. There Artimis lay, almost writhing in pain. Alexis ran to her, enveloping her in her arms, her only conclusion was that Lucius Malfoy had done this to her.   
  
"Artimis I'm here, Please, I'm here." she whispered gently in her ear. Artimis snuggled up to her and shook convulsively with tears.  
  
"Ms.Whyte, I'm sure you know what's going on with her but I believe she needs to be taken to the Hospital wing, now." Professor Snape stated, his voice lowered considerably. He leaned down and picked Artimis up with little effort. Artimis simply sighed and murmured, burying her head in his robes, something he was obviously not used to. Alexis followed in silence; racking her brain for every tidbit of information Artimis had given about her mother.  
  
As they entered the Hospital ward, Artimis wept and then looked up at Professor Snape. Then as if this was not out of the ordinary she simply tucked her head back into his robes as he lay her down. "Th....Th.... Th...." was whispered from her lips as Severus Snape walked up to Madam Pomfrey and asked her for a dreamless sleep draught for the girl.   
  
Alexis moved close to Artimis, putting her arm around her shoulders as Professor Snape came back with a potion. She held Artimis up as he put it to her lips and she drank it carefully. She sighed and laid down, her eyes fixed on something no one could see, the she turned to look at Snape and the her eyes focused on something near the privacy curtain before her eyes closed in deep slumber.  
  
"Ms. Whyte would you care to explain why she had such a reaction?" Snape asked her, looking more than a bit concerned for a moment then his normal scowl quickly taking his face back.  
  
"All I know is that Malfoy's dad had something to do with it. She said that he was the one who murdered her mum, said that it was his voice...." she trailed off, remembering the look of dread on Artimis's face, and a strange familiar shudder raced through her body at the thought of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Snape's head turned quickly and he put his hand up to silence her. She nodded, and went to sit by Artimis. Lucius Malfoy's voice was heard through the room, what he was saying was barely audible, but the noise was getting closer and Artimis's body tensed. Professor Snape walked out of the area and his somber voice was heard with the smooth mumbling of Malfoy Sr. Alexis held Artimis's hand, not knowing what else to do. Then the curtain was thrown back and Dumbledore walked in, his eyes not holding their usual sparkle. "Miss Whyte, do you know what it was that spooked Miss.Callabella so?" he asked quietly. She nodded, realizing that she was one of the only ones who did.  
  
"So Artimis trusted you enough with the knowledge of her past; you must mean a great deal to her, especially since she was willing to die to find you, but it seems in a short couple of days the roles have switched and it will be you to save her." he said he voice carrying that comforting tone that made her feel as if everything was alright.  
  
"But why now, Headmaster, Why tonight?" She questioned.  
  
"Ah. The mind is a very mysterious place; one does not know what makes it bring up things. But luckily for her, you and Severus were there to help her here." he stated, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I must say I don't think I've ever seen such dedication flow both ways from two friends. Make sure things never jeopardize your friendship." She shook her head in acknowledgement and returned her eyes to Artimis's sleeping form. _I won't let you go, just like you wouldn't let me,_ she thought as Madam Pomfrey sent her to her dormitory. When Alexis awoke the next day she put into action a plan to keep Artimis's spirits up for the next couple of days. Besides, now some much needed pranking can get done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis and Alexis meandered down the hallway, giggling as they read out of an old dusty book in Alexis hands. They are once again heading to Snape's dungeons for another well-earned detention. Alexis looks slyly in the book, places her finger on a line of script, and begins reciting a piece. "My naked weapon is out: quarrel, I will back thee." she says, grinning and jumping in front of Artimis, her wand out like a sword. Artimis steals the book, peeks in it and replies, "How! Turn thy back and run?" Drawing her wand in the same clumsy fashion.  
  
"Fear me not." Alexis says hopping behind Artimis and holding her wand at ready.  
  
"No, marry; I fear thee!" Artimis replies seemingly looking at Alexis and trembling. They pause for a moment and laugh heartily, while Alexis steals glances at Artimis questioningly, and looks in the book yet again.  
  
Alexis begins again, saying evilly, "I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it as  
  
they list."  
  
Artimis, in her giddiness turns around, looks at Alexis and speaks, "Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them; which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it."  
  
A deep voice behind them echoes, "Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" They turn in shock and look in to the face of their Potions Professor, Severus Snape.  
  
"Uhhh. We were just heading to your class for our detentions." Artimis said sheepishly, closing the book and passing it behind her to Alexis. Professor Snape looks at her in mild amusement, glaring at the book behind her back.  
  
"No need to hide the book from me, I know perfectly well what you are reading." He sneered, an eyebrow raised almost in interest. "I wonder how it would seem to your housemates if you were seen gallivanting about with a Gryffindor, whom you supposedly hate, reciting muggle literature, Miss Callabella?" He says a hint of disgust in his voice.  
  
Artimis goes white. _What if they did hear about this? Snape wouldn't dare. And why does Alexis and him keep looking at me like THAT!_   
  
"It makes me wonder, Professor Snape, how you know of such literature and even have it memorized." Alexis chided dangerously, breaking into to Artimis thought process. Alexis thinks inwardly, _I can't let her stop to think to long or she will remember_.   
  
Professor Snape looks at her coldly, his eyes burning with anger. "That is none of your business, 10 points from Gryffindor. Now get to the classroom, the cauldrons are already set out, waiting for you to clean them." he said, whisking past them before they could get a word in edgewise.  
  
"Well, that was pleasant," Artimis chuckled as she headed down to the Dungeons, Alexis behind her. They enter the classroom and sigh. The pile of cauldrons sat before them and the two wooden buckets of murky water sat on the floor, staring at them in familiarity. On the blackboard was written," NO FIGHTING IN MY CLASSROOM!" in Snape's graceful script.

--------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis looked at Artimis in wonder, as Artimis distractedly scrubbed the greasy cauldron. _How could she have forgotten last night? I don't understand. Its as if it never happened to her!_ Alexis wonders, while barely brushing some potion remains from her cauldron. She sneaks a glance at Artimis again, and notices Artimis glaring back at her.  
  
"What is it? Is there something on my face or something?" Artimis asked angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alexis replied, trying to sound dumfounded.  
  
"You, Dumbledore, hell, even Snape keeps looking at me funny. What is it?"   
  
Alexis gulped,_ Should I tell her? I guess it's my job to_. "Artimis, um... what do you remember about last night?" she asked softly, staring into the depths of the cauldron.  
  
Artimis face grew solemn, her breaths becoming slightly labored as her voice lowered. "Oh, I had hoped you all would have forgotten. I'm trying to." She said with her head hung low, her hands no longer grasping her brush. " I'm sorry I rushed out like that, I just... I couldn't..." She stammered.  
  
Alexis tossed aside her brush and moved over to her friend, giving her a huge hug. "Don't be ashamed, No one thinks any less of you. In fact, I believe I heard Professor Snape commenting on how he was amazed at your self-control." She commented into Artimis's hair.  
  
"Ms.Whyte, Ms.Callabella, I don't believe that is cleaning!" Professor Snape's voice broke through the tender moment between friends. They broke apart quickly, and Alexis realized Artimis had been crying again. Artimis wiped her eyes and looked up at Professor Snape. Alexis looked at her and saw in her eyes something along the lines of deep gratitude.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Artimis said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Ms.Callabella?" he sighed distractedly as he stalked to his desk. He stiffly sat down and glared at her, waiting for her to reply.  
  
"Thank you. I really appreciate what you did for me last night." Artimis said quickly and turned back to her vessel and began scrubbing furiously again.   
  
Professor Snape got up and cautiously walked over to Artimis, "Your welcome…but don't expect me to be around to save you all the time." He said in a low voice. Artimis chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, that's what I keep her around for." pointing to Alexis, not looking up at Snape. Alexis glared daggers at Artimis.   
  
"Ms.Callabella, it is customary to look at someone when they are talking to you." he chided, a tad confused.  
  
"No offense meant, Sir, but I can't bring myself to look you in the eyes." she replied, her voice low.  
  
"Why is that?" He questioned, kneeling a bit. Artimis sucked in a deep breath. "Because Sir, I am embarrassed that you indeed needed to save me, and that the person you saved me from was _myself_." She replied, her shoulders slumping dejectedly.  
  
"Do not be, I look at you no differently, You're still an insolent prat who insists on making my life miserable. Now get back to cleaning so I can rid myself of the two of you." He expressed, suddenly stern, and standing up straight and tramping back to his desk. He sits down, head low to his desk to hide his face, and begins writing hurriedly on a piece of parchment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A day later at another tiring detention with Professor Snape, Alexis polished off the last bit of gunk out of the tankards.   
  
"Professor, we're done," They both stated, trying to keep all excitement out of their voices.  
  
"Very well, you are dismissed." he mumbled darkly, barely looking up from him grading.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." they replied in quick unison as they grabbed their things and rushed out of the dreary room. They bolted straight for the abandoned classroom. Once they got there, they magically sealed the door with a quick "Colloportus!" and stripped off their cloaks. It was a Saturday and turning stormy, so practicing for their upcoming duel was all they could think of to pass the time.  
  
"Ok. Now, who's winning this one?" Alexis asked, straightening her Muggle T-shirt over her bathing suit.   
  
"I am, you won last time, and why are we in our swimsuits, again?" Artimis questioned, fixing the shorts she wore over her suit.  
  
"Because it's easier to move gracefully in them. Now ready yourself." Alexis said stepping to the middle of the platform they had constructed for dueling purposes.  
  
They positioned themselves, holding their wands out at the ready, and slightly grinning. "Okay, let's just go over it the way we practiced." Alexis reminded, holding her wand loosely over her head, "I'll start."   
  
Quietly, they glared at each other, going into character. The room was deathly quiet and the air was charged with an air of anticipation. Suddenly, Alexis smoothly flicked her wand, twirling and shouting defiantly, green eyes shining in excitement, _"Expelliarmus!"_  
  
Artimis tensed and flashed her wand in front of her, expecting that exact spell. Counteracting, she parried with a shout," _Impervius!"_  
  
The spell backfired, and Alexis gracefully flipped to the side, narrowly avoiding the ricocheted charm, and smiled maliciously.  
  
In an instant, Artimis dismissed the air of proud ness and quickly yelled, catching her off guard_," Locomotor Mortis!"   
  
_Surprised, Alexis almost fell over backwards as the spell hit her full on, freezing her legs in place. If not for her good sense of balance, Alexis would've toppled over in a heap. But Alexis grinned as she realized the fault in that charm -her wand arm was still free. She grinned and bellowed, _''Impedimenta!"  
_  
Surprised, caught in a pose of defense, Artimis froze, every muscle going still, but a glint of anger flared in her eyes.  
  
Thinking she was safe for the moment, Alexis proceeded to wrack her memory for the counter curse that always seemed to slip her mind. _Well, I guess that's one thing me and Longbottom have in common..._ she glanced up momentarily and inhaled sharply as she realized she didn't hit Artimis too well with the Immobilizing charm. Shocked, she stared as Artimis grinned evilly and pointed her wand, yelling triumphantly, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_   
  
Alexis jerked as straight as a board and quickly tottered backwards onto the hard floor, head hitting the concrete with a thud.  
  
Artimis winced and quickly rushed over to her companion, looking down in concern. Hurriedly, she voiced," _Finite Incantantem_." Alexis happily relaxed onto the ground, rubbing the back of her head gingerly. Artimis grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"That didn't go to bad. _But you can't show emotion_! Don't look worried when you hit me with the spell!" Alexis criticized.  
  
"Well! It looked like it hurt that time..."  
  
"Okay, as long as you don't do it during the real thing." Alexis commented and glanced out the only window as Artimis strolled over to a table for a drink. Alexis walked over to the window and noticed the roiling storm clouds rushing in over the lake. She watched blissfully as a harsh wind tore through the trees in a rage, and sending the usually calm waters of the lake into a boiling frenzy. She had always enjoyed intense storms like the one that was brewing. She was always amazed at the raw fury of Nature unleashing itself and brutally assaulting the Earth with all the elements of a perfect storm.  
  
"Artimis, why are we inside? Look at the storm brewing outside." Alexis stated, an idea popping into her mind.  
  
"Um... I don't know, I never thought of going outside in the storm..." She looks briefly to Alexis, who has a glint of mischief in her eyes. "What are you thinking of?" she questioned, knowing all to well that they were about to do something dangerous and against the rules again.  
  
"Okay. We're already in our bathing suits, correct? And out there is a lake. Obvious, right? But why don't we spice things up a bit. It's getting ready to pour, and if we just decided to take a dip, a doubt it would harm anyone if we just took it in the rain. It's water too, right? Plus, no one else would be out there to stop us!" she said her eyes lighting up playfully.  
  
"Um... Sure why not? I mean what could go wrong, it's just a storm and they are both water." Artimis agrees, smiling. She goes and gathers her cloaks, throwing them around her shoulders. "We might want to wear these until we get outside, then we can toss them at the door." She says, handing Alexis hers. She quickly recites a spell to put up the platform and cleans up the table. Then Alexis casts Alohomora on the door and they exit swiftly and quietly, not wanting their hiding place discovered.  
  
They hastily descended the grand staircase, taking the steps two at a time. Foolishly not looking about, they head to the front doors, not noticing the black shadow following them nearly as swift, and quieter than a mouse. They push open the doors and step outside, looking over the lake and nearly being blown over by the gust of wind that assaulted them instantly. In the noise of the gust they did not hear the door open and close behind them.  
  
"Well, lets strip here and that way our clothes will be sort of dry when we are done." Alexis stated, unzipping her cloak. Artimis followed suit and they both tossed their clothing back into the shadows, hitting their stalking figure hiding there as they dashed off in a run toward the lake.

------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Severus had been heading down to the kitchens to get a mug of hot chocolate or a steaming cup of coffee, which ever he found first. Then he saw them, two dark figures moving silently and quickly through the halls. Cursing under his breath and glancing around to look for other students he took of in a stealthy run, following who he knew to be Artimis Callabella and her accomplice in all things mischievous, Alexis Whyte. He followed them down the stairs wondering what in the world they were doing. _It must be my fate to come across them at the most bothersome times... _Snape thought wearily to himself. Then he saw them exit the front doors and swore under his breath again. The last thing he wanted to do was go out in the rain, but if they were up to something he had to keep them alive. He snuck out the door; grateful for the gust of wind that nearly made Alexis topple over. Then they had a short conversation followed by nods and then them swiftly undressing. Befuddled he didn't have time to dodge the clothing being thrown. Then, as he struggled and shoved away their cloaks, he saw, to his horror, them dive into the lake.


	9. In The Eyes Of An Angel, The Devil Doth ...

**Chapter 6 Part 2  
'In The Eyes Of An Angel, The Devil Doth Wait'**  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

Heres' the second part. Enjoy, and coldness rocks! (read and you'll find out, Mwahahahahaha....) _-EckoStalker_

* * *

"Oh my God, this is COLD!!!" Artimis yelped after she dove into the rushing waves.   
  
Alexis yelled out in joy, loving the biting cold of the water. "I know! The best feeling in the world!''  
  
"How the_ hell_ so!" Artimis asked in sheer confusion, shaking, and her feet already turning numb.   
  
Alexis stated simply, throwing her head back and letting the pelting rain drops sting her upturned face,'' It lets you know you're _very_ much alive and _damn_ well conscious of it!" She smiled at Artimis, lips a pale shade of blue, as she was dunked under by a massive wave. Alexis came up sputtering, and laughed hysterically. It was wonderful on her senses; all other noise drowned out by the crashing waves and howling winds, and all feeling in her body screaming at the shocking iciness of the water. Artimis shook her head in perplexity -trying to stay in one general area- as her weird companion yelled out in unmistakable joy and defiance at the vengeful strikes of the building storm.  
  
"I always thought you were insane, now I think your freaking _bonkers_!" Artimis yelled as she is dragged under by a strong wave. She came up sputtering, and finally realizing how true her companion's words were. The sensations were wonderful, her whole body was fighting her and she could feel it. Slowly but surely she joined her friend in joyous and triumphant yells of pleasure mixed with pain. Alexis said something incoherent and dove under. Artimis dove under as well and peered around the churning underside of the beautiful lake. Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulders and she was being pushed down. Then the hands dragged her up, and as her head reached the surface she realized the hands belonged to none other than Alexis. Alexis threw her head back in rapturous laughter. Artimis, feeling the power of the moment, joined her friend in haughty laughter, relishing the rushes of feeling her body kept sending her.

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Snape had heard Artimis yell about the temperature, and chuckled heartily. He whispered to himself, "Did you expect it to be a sauna, silly child." Then he heard the last thing he expected to hear, insane laughter. He trudged slowly to the water's edge figuring a few moments in the numbing waters would make them come out. So he walked slowly, huddling his cloak close to his. He didn't mind the cold as much as he minded the rain. He reached the shore and stared in amazement. Artimis and Alexis had their heads back in laughter, splashing each other. He could barely see Artimis's clothing, meaning that she was indeed in her usual two-piece. He could see the dull green straps of Alexis's suit. He wondered how they could stand the cold. He cast a warming charm on himself and a water repelling charm on his cloak and decided to watch them to figure out what exactly they were doing.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis was proud at how well her friend adapted to the cold. She dragged Artimis down again, and this time Artimis grabbed her back and plunged her down farther into the cold depths. Then she slowly brought her friend to the surface. Artimis yelled about the beauty of it and then was dragged under by a wave. Alexis laughed, shouting out for no apparent reason and was dragged under by the same wave. The storm grew fierce, lightning hitting trees in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Artimis, worried about the chance of being shocked and started to tug Alexis toward the shore. The wind had picked up and it was raining sheets, so the shore was hard to see. Alexis struggled furiously but Artimis held fast, even though her whole arm was numb.  
  
"Lets go. We took our dip but I want to live to tell the tale!" Artimis hollered over the roaring wind, starting to get a little discomforted. Lightning flashed brightly, leaving jagged streaks across the almost blackened sky, and showing Artimis the fearful look of the crazed and obsessed on Alexis's face. A deafening clap of thunder soon followed it. Alexis shook off the arm and swam a foot out, staring up into the sky, an insane look of glory over her features.   
  
"Why? The best part of the storm is coming! How could you leave at a time like this?" Alexis yelled back, only barely being heard as the winds intensified and the rain fell and struck her like a thousand needles. Alexis loved it, and reveled in the sharp pains, them driving away all thoughts and worries from her mind; and she fought strongly against the waves of agony that flared from her half frozen features. No, she would wait it out, she would defeat it. These were the only coherent thoughts that raced in Alexis's distracted mind.  
  
"Why? Because my skin feels as if it's on fire and being electrocuted doesn't seem to me like a pleasant experience!" Artimis shouted to her crazed comrade, worry lacing her raised voice. Alexis simply ignored her and faced square into the furious blasts of the tempest. Artimis sighed and swam to her companion, not wanting to leave her and not wanting to be there anymore, but she chose her discomfort over leaving her friend to succumb to the torrents of rain. Finally she allowed the rain and the pain to overcome her thoughts. She laughed and raised her face to the sky, the rain filling her open mouth. They swam there for a few moments, Alexis wandering farther, until Artimis knew they had to get out of the water or they would drown. Then, a solution on how to get her distracted companion out of the crashing waves hit her. "Hey Alexis, lets enjoy it from the shore! We can lay back and watch the sky!" she yelled into her friend's ear. She wrapped her hand around Alexis's wrist and began dragging her to the shore. Alexis shrugged her shoulders and stared disappointedly at the ever-darkening sky, allowing herself to be pulled to the shore.  
  
Artimis pulled herself out of the water and dragged Alexis behind her. She rolled over on her back and realized she was shivering profusely. She cuddled up to Alexis and watched the sky hold its war. Lightning danced across the sky, thunder boom loudly. Artimis felt so cold and so tired, she looked over and noticed Alexis had her eyes closed and was practically convulsing with the cold. Next thing she knew there was a shadow over her and it was talking to her. She laughed and closed her eyes. Then all sensation left her.

--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Snape watched them swim about, mumbling about insane people and their hobbies. He watched Artimis try and drag Alexis ashore but Alexis pulled away from her and swam deeper out. _It would figure..._ Snape thought as he watched Alexis battling the lake. Then after a few moments, Artimis dragged herself and Alexis ashore. He noticed they were barely on dry land. They he noticed them shaking and shivering rapidly. "Oh, damnit, they're going into shock!" he muttered as he walked up to them. Alexis had her eyes closed and was turning a pale shade of blue. Artimis looked up at him with unfocused eyes and laughed. Then, she too closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Cursing and muttering to himself he summoned their cloaks to him. He tucked one around Alexis and moved to Artimis. He knew he could only carry one, and if he tried to levitate the other, they would be swept away from him by the wind. Cursing again, he did the last thing he wanted to do. He pulled a silver chain from his cloaks, on it a silver whistle. He blew the whistle sharply, but no noise came out of it. Muttering he put it up and cast a warming charm on the two foolish girls. Hastily a figure ran up to him, breathing sharply and staring in horror at the two small bodies. When Professor Lupin realized who it was, he immediately rushed to the shivering form of Alexis and picked her up without a word from Snape, heading towards the castle. Snape picked up Artimis and shivered at the temperature of her body close to his. He could almost feel her pulling his body heat from him. He quickly turned and walked toward the castle, damning Dumbledore for his anti-apparating spells.  
  
He entered the great hall and glared disgustedly at the congregation of students who gasped at him and Lupin, holding Artimis's and Alexis's limp bodies in their arms. Ignoring them, he rushed to the Infirmary and set Artimis on the closest empty bed. He pulled out his wand and cast yet another warming spell on her. He body color turned slightly peachier. With a sigh, he turned to find Madam Pomfrey handing him a potion. He immediately noted it was a reviving potion. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Lupin and made him give Alexis the same potion, as he removed his cloaks, wrapping her in them securely. Clutching Alexis to him, he was clearly warming her up with his own body heat. Sighing and grumbling about the things he does for people, Snape removed his own cloak and picked up Artimis's considerably light body. He held her head up and put the potion to her lips, casting a Swallowing charm on her as he poured it down her throat. The he sat on the bed holding her closer than he would like but knowing it was one of the only ways to keep her warm. Slowly but surely she reacted to the warmth and snuggled close, something he glared at her for but realized it had no affect on the unconscious girl. Likewise, Lupin held Alexis; her small form almost swallowed in his many cloaks as he concernedly sat on the hospital bed, cradling her shivering form like a father would his daughter. He looked at Snape in worry, but Snape merely stared blankly at him and turned back to Artimis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis shuddered once, and forced her eyes open. She confusedly looked around, not remembering much from the night before. Only an insane and overwhelming rush of joy and pain, and A LOT of water. She felt something warm and solid beside her, and instinctively tensed up. Quickly she glanced up to see a sleeping Professor Lupin sitting against the wall on her bed, and also noticed that she was curled up tightly in his robes at his side. A giddy rush of emotion bombarded her, and she smiled warmly at his protective form. She turned to view her surroundings and saw fuzzily beside her in the next bed a sleeping, sprawled out Artimis. Too tired to care, she shifted comfortably at Lupin's side, finally noticing the dark shadow beside Artimis. Her eyes shot closed as she recognized Professor Snape staring quizzically at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis shuddered and felt warmth around her. She instinctively moved towards the warmth. Whoever the person was moved away. She opened her eyes to see buttons, lots of buttons. She laughed at the thought of curling up with a button coat then she noticed the buttons were on a person. Looking up she followed the line of buttons to a face, but her eyes were too blurry to make the person out. She reached out and tried to find something to steadily pull herself up. That happened to be this person's shoulder. She pulled herself up only to look into a glare from Professor Snape that made her want to die. She immediately removed her hand and teetered backwards, falling off of the bed. Snape reached out for her and pulled her back up on the bed. He got off, mumbling about clumsy girls and handed her a potion. She looked at him fearfully.  
  
"Oh come on girl. If I wished you harm I would have left you at the lakeside." he sneered, handing her the vial. She took it questioningly and swallowed it quickly.  
  
"I guess I owe you a thank you and an apology." she stated sorrowfully.  
  
"I guess you do, and quite a few detentions, not that they seem to be doing any good." he growled. At his growling voice she trembled and in her shaky positioning, fell off the bed once again. "DAMN IT!" she hollered, as her head snapped back against the hard ground. " Why in the hell do I always fall of these pieces of-" she was cut of by Snape picking her up roughly and sitting her on the bed.   
  
"Such language is not befitting a lady of my house." He snarled in her ear.  
  
"Severus, lay off her. She just hit her head!" Lupin announced lazily, as he stretched and yawned.  
  
"Remus, I understand that, but I do not allow cursing in my presence!" he looked to Lupin with burning anger. Artimis leaned out of the way but realized Professor Snape still had a firm grasp on her arms. "Um could you let go, I'm very dizzy and would like to lay down." She whispered. Instantly he let go and she curled under the blankets of the bed, and closed her eyes. Suddenly she is shaken awake. "Ms.Callabella you will not fall asleep, I think you may have a concussion." Snape voice harassed her ears. She swung her arm out instinctively and he grasped it. "Ms.Callabella, do not try that again." he said as she felt him lift her body up to a sitting position. She opens her eyes to see Snape looking deeply into hers. She looked away and his pale hand grasps her chin, so he could peer into her eyes. He looks over his shoulder to Professor Lupin and states, " Her eyes are dilated. Damnit, I should have caught her!"   
  
Artimis closes her eyes, all she wants is sleep. Suddenly she is shaken again.   
  
"Severus your going to give her another concussion, don't shake her!" she heard Lupin state as she opened her eyes. Snape is looking at Remus intently. "How do you suppose I keep her awake?"  
  
"You could try talking to her..." was the last thing Artimis heard as she fell asleep on Snape's arm. Again she is awoken, but not by being shaken hard just gently enough to make her stir.  
  
"Ms.Callabella, don't fall asleep again!" Snape orders.  
  
"I'm trying, but its so hard to stay awake." she mumbles while her eyes droop heavily.  
  
"What did you say?" He asks, his voice a bit lower. Her eyes snap open.  
  
"I said I'm trying, but it's hard to stay awake." she whispered. He sat down and looked at her. He sighed and stated " I apologize for startling you into falling of the bed."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, " No problem, if you hadn't had done it something else would have."  
  
Alexis stirred and Artimis turned towards her, nearly tumbling again, but this time there was a hand under her elbow, and Snape moved to stand by her. "I swear Artimis, you are one of the clumsiest people I've ever met." he stated. She turned to him with a look of surprise. "What?" he asked befuddled.  
  
"You called me Artimis, not Ms.Callabella." she stated in awe.  
  
"Yes, I did, but don't get used to it. Here put these on." he stated handing her clothes to her as he turned around. That was when she realized she was in nothing but her two-piece bathing suit. Quickly she covered herself and pulled the shirt over her head. Slowly she stood up placing her hand on Snape's shoulder for balance. He moved away from her touch and she nearly collapsed but he managed to catch her hand. Then he turned back around and let her put her pants on. When she was finished she sat back on the bed. Then Professor Snape asked her random questions, trying to keep her alert and awake.

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
When she noticed Professor Snape watching her, she quickly pretended to fall back asleep. _I really don't feel like being reamed out just yet,_ she thought to herself. She was too comfortable for that at this moment. A few minutes later, and about to doze off again, she heard stirring in the next bed, and Snape's voice. She heard a thud, and Artimis yelling about falling off the bed again, but fought the urge to sit up in worry. Next to her, Lupin stretched and commented, and Alexis tried not to tense up too much, for fear of being found out. _Damn, this is getting complicated_. So instead, she rolled over and nestled closer to Lupin's side. He didn't object and simply remained laying there._ Sorry, Artimis. I got the better end of the stick here_. She thought, referring to Snape's lack of comforting skills.  
  
She listened intently to the conversation about Artimis with growing anxiety. She frowned, desperately trying to remain obsolete. _Damn her. She _has_ to go and worry the hell out of me, right?_ Alexis thought, becoming irritated. Finally, she could sit there no longer. She bolted up, scaring the shit out of Lupin, and burst out, staring worriedly at Artimis," _Are you all right!? _I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to, I got distracted! And...and...and..." she trailed off, looking uncomfortably at the stares of the three people. Snape smirked, and commented," I knew you couldn't portray a look of unconsciousness much longer, Ms. Whyte." Artimis looked drearily at Alexis and commented, "Busted." as she swayed precariously. Alexis just glared at her. Artimis just chuckled as she tried to fall asleep again. Snape gripped her shoulder roughly and pulled her straight. "I think not, Ms. Callabella."  
  
Alexis slowly tried to back up off the bed and 'disappear' during this conversation that would eventually turn ugly. Very ugly. But she forgot about Lupin. She froze as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Good morning."   
  
She looks up at him, and gives a weak smile. Then notices she's still in her dark green two-piece bathing suit. Eyes widened, she quickly pulls the robes tighter around her, and jumps quickly out of bed. A rush of dizziness assaulted her, and she fell back. Just missing the floor as Professor Lupin quickly caught her arms. He stood up and lifted her, carefully sitting back on the bed as Alexis held her head, grimacing. From the bed beside her she heard, "Buttons, lots of buttons." as Artimis tried to go back to sleep. Lupin chuckled, and reached for a potion sitting on a table next to him. Alexis stared at him as if to say, 'You make me drink this, and you'll regret it.' Lupin stares at her intently and states firmly, " You drink this, or Snape holds you down and I pour it down your throat. Either way you're taking it!"   
  
She takes the potion grudgingly and says, " Fine leave me be." With that, she tipped her head back and chugs it. There is sighing and Artimis successfully lays down. Professor Snape fed up goes and gets a potion and shakes Artimis's arm. After a few moments of him shaking her and her not replying, he yells "Artimis, WAKE UP!"  
  
Artimis sits up, stares off to the left and yells "DAMNIT DRACO! The door is OPEN!" Then she lays down and begins to snore.  
  
Several shocked stares. Then the Professors turn to Alexis for an explanation, she looks at them innocently and shouts," Hey, don't look at me! I don't know what hell that meant!" as she snickered quietly to herself. Snape shakes his head dramatically and lifts Artimis's head, shoving a variation of the pepper up potion down her throat and forcing her to swallow. Artimis's eyes flare open in shock and she bolts to a sitting position. She starts coughing and rasping, her throat practically burning and her chest on fire. But she was awake and aware of everything. Snape leered, and commented," I _told_ you not to fall asleep, Ms. Callabella."   
  
Alexis burst out in fits of laughter while Lupin tried his best to keep a straight face, but failing horribly. Ms. Callabella gave her the most evil glare, as Alexis almost teared up in laughter. She slowly stopped and sat back against Lupin, gasping and holding her head.  
  
Artimis glowered all around the room, fixing everyone with a sneer. "That was NOT funny!" she growled once she gained the ability to talk again. Alexis looked at Artimis a grin filling her face, "Artimis, hon, is there something you need to tell me about Draco? And _closed _doors? Please do, 'cause we are all _very _interested in knowing." With that comment Artimis froze, fixing Alexis with a glare that would make Snape proud. She hissed, "Who told you what?" Artimis looked around and noticed an odd look on both her professors' faces. Alexis took this moment to replied defiantly, "No one told me anything, and I heard it from your own mouth."  
  
Artimis gulped and wished her throat still burned. Putting her head in her hands she asked carefully, "What did I say while I was out of it?"  
  
Alexis imitated her best version of Artimis's voice, "DAMNIT DRACO! THE DOOR IS OPEN!" Snape snickered a bit behind Artimis, and Lupin bust out laughing. Artimis swiftly stood up, smacked herself squarely in the face and rushed to the girl's lavatory.  
  
Alexis, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape looked at each other in amusement and shock. "Severus? Did she just smack herself?" Lupin asked quizzically.  
  
"Yes, I believe she did." he replied. Alexis stood and walked to the girl's bathroom door. Inside she heard rampart sobs, and Snape yelled behind her, "You better not have fallen asleep!" Alexis put her ear to the door, and then opened the door to see Artimis on the bathroom floor, crying pitifully. Alexis stared quizzically at her. Artimis noticed the door opening and stood immediately. "YOU!" she roared diving for Alexis. Alexis shouted "NO, no, no... LUPIN!" She backed up timidly as Artimis pounced on her. Artimis barely noticed the scampering noises coming from the infirmary. Artimis grabbed her hair and looked her in the eyes, "_Just a little dip in the lake, its all water! Nothing wrong with that_!" she hissed, glaring daggers at Alexis -who whimpered and called for help. Artimis smirked at her, "No, your not getting out of it that easily!" she stated at she picked Alexis up over her shoulder and threw her in a shower stall. In a blind rage, Artimis turned the hot water on high and slammed the shower door. She turned around and slid down the wall, barely noticing Alexis's screams, the teachers, or the look they gave her. She closed her eyes and felt hands on her lifting her and placing her on her back.  
  
Alexis let Lupin help her out of the shower stall, trembling in fear at her friend's outburst. She was helped to her bed and Lupin handed her some of the infirmary pants and a top, then he left respectively, closing the curtain behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Snape and Lupin exchanged glances as Alexis followed Artimis into the bathroom. Then they heard shrieks and a definite yell for Lupin. Both of them dashed for the door, dreading Artimis had fallen again. To their surprise Artimis was sitting on Alexis's torso and yelling at her, a malicious glint in her eyes. Alexis yelped for help and Artimis sneered and replied in a chilling voice that was not like her own, picking Alexis up and throwing her in the shower stall. Alexis screamed as Artimis turned the hot water on all the way and closed the door. Artimis leaned against the door and slid down it, falling into unconsciousness. The first thing Snape did was move Artimis and open the door hurriedly turning the water off. Then he picked up Artimis up and laid her on her bed, frowning intently at her. Lupin rushed to Alexis and helped her up from where she sat curled in the stall, looking worriedly at her, and urgently asking if she was alright. Alexis merely whimpered and allowed Lupin to guide her into the Infirmary. He handed her some clothes and closed the curtain as Snape walked out of Artimis's now enclosed area.  
  
"Did we just see what I think we saw, Severus?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Unless you are blind, then indeed, we saw It." he whispered, a tone of wonder in his voice.  
  
"What would make her attack Alexis truly? We've all seen them mock fight but that was real, untamed anger!" Lupin stated questioningly. He looked towards the curtain where Artimis lay peacefully. "Severus, shouldn't we keep her awake?"   
  
"Did you just not see the look of fury in her eyes? I personally don't want it directed my way! Though I pity Alexis for it..." Snape replied looking at Remus in shock. A moan came from Artimis's area, and a frantic, "Alexis! Alexis!" was heard as they both rushed in. Artimis was completely white and was looking about the room in fear. She looked into Lupin's eyes and pleaded quietly and shakily, "Please tell me that was a dream!"  
  
Remus looked down and stated, "Unfortunately, no. It wasn't."  
  
Artimis leaned forward and bawled, then gradually, she looked up, "Did I hurt her badly? I couldn't... I mean it wouldn't..." She mumbled. The two professors looked between each other and said, "You didn't hurt her too badly, mostly you just frightened her." With that, Artimis stood up, the steadiest she had been through this whole ordeal. She stood and walked across to the curtains separating her from her friend. She pushed it aside and stepped in.   
  
Alexis was sitting up against a pillow and nursing bright red and raw arms, but looks up quickly, staring silently at Artimis, eyes shimmering with tears. Artimis stares intently at the floor, hands clasped worriedly in front of her. Alexis looks away, lip trembling. Artimis goes and sits on the edge of her bed gently. Alexis instinctively shrinks away a little. Artimis speaks softly and gently, a wave of guilt overcoming her," You know I would never dream of hurting you. I wasn't myself...." she chokes up on tears. Alexis puts a hand on her friend's arm and says softly. " I know that. You don't have to explain yourself. I just got scared for a minute..." Artimis turns and hugs her close, Alexis grimaces, refraining from gasping out. Artimis, feeling her friend's discomfort, let's go and looks to the floor again. "I can't promise you I won't do that again, because I don't even know what happened, but I promise I'll try... By the way... The Draco thing I said, um, had to do with a late night visit from the great romancer his self. Apparently, he thinks waking his girl up at THREE every morning is sweet or some shit." Artimis said rolling her eyes.   
  
Alexis cracks up at that and wraps her arm around Artimis's shoulder, "Men, they're always wrong!" Then she looks up to see the professors giving her an odd look, and adds hurriedly. "Um... I mean BOYS are always wrong!"  
  
Artimis smiles, and looks at a paling Alexis, "I don't deserve you, you're way to great a friend for me." Alexis blushes and hugs her friend knowing words at this moment are pointless.  
  
"Hey, Sleep. Both of you. NOW." Professor Lupin intruded affectionately.  
  
Artimis goes to her bed, but before she does, she opens the curtain. Then she lays down and looks to Alexis. "You know Dumbledore is going to rip us a new one for this right?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was worth it!" Alexis looked up for the teachers, who had their backs to the girls. "Besides, _I _got warmed up by _Lupin!"_   
  
Artimis raises her lip in laughter, "Hey, Snape is pretty warm if he wouldn't pull away at the slightest touch, but I guess we once again owe them our lives." She said, laying down and looking at Alexis. They lay staring up at the ceiling for a moment, then Alexis adds casually," You know, my Birthday is in a few days right?"  
  
Artimis smirks slightly, and comments slyly," Oh really? Hmmm..." Alexis smiles slightly and carefully rolls onto her side.   
  
"Goodnight." Artimis spoke affectionately, a tone of secrecy in her voice.  
  
"Goodnight." Alexis replies as she closes her eyes, realizing Lupin's cloaks are still on her bed. She snuggles up in them blissfully and falls into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Party Of The Century At Hogwarts Chapter...

**Chapter 7 Part 1  
The Party Of The Century At Hogwarts  
**By:Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

Disclaimer: We used "Get This Party Started" by Pink We already cited it in the writing but we figured it wouldn't hurt to make sure. The Line "You Have been found wanting" Is from Deep Shadows fav movie "A Knight's Tale". The Lines "I'll get you my pretty", "And your little cat too!" is from EckoStalker's fav movie Wizard of Oz!

Authur's Note: This was done completelty sober, we are both under the legal drinking age. This was done under the pure influnce of Chocolate Syrup, Moutain Dew, and Dr.Pepper. Sugar HIGH!!!!

* * *

Alexis awoke up to the sun-warmed bed of the Infirmary. She looked over to the bed that Artimis had inhabited only to notice it was empty and freshly remade. She looked around the room to see Madam Pomfrey rushing over to her and checking her for any injuries.  
  
"You were very lucky indeed." She muttered. "You seem to be well enough. Here get dressed and go eat breakfast."  
  
Alexis peered at Madam Pomfrey curiously, "Where... where did Artimis go?"  
  
"Miss Callabella was released about twenty minutes ago. She should be in the Great Hall." The medi-witch stated drawing the curtains closed and leaving. Alexis dressed in a rush, wincing as she rubbed over the raw skin from her burns. She excitedly rushed to the Great Hall to look for Artimis.  
  
She saw Artimis at the Slytherin Table but couldn't see her face because she had oddly sat with her back turned to the Gryffindor Table and had her head together with Pansy Parkinson. Alexis shrugged and went to sit with Fred and George, who relentlessly asked about the lake incident and remarked about they should have thought about it. Alexis saw Artimis look at her, and then Artimis glared like she always did and stormed out of the Hall, looking extremely perturbed. Alexis looked to the head table and saw Professor Lupin whisper something to Snape and turn to a heated discussion with Flitwick. Alexis dug in to the feast, realizing she was famished.

-----------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis had awoken early and dressed before Poppy could say otherwise. She had waited to be excused and rushed off to eat. Sitting by Draco made her want to hurl so she sat across from Pansy who she knew not to well but well enough to make conversation. They sat and talked and she fabricated the story; saying the idiotic Gryffindor had dragged her out to the deeps of the lake with the intent to drown her. Pansy laughed and stated, "Now, don't you regret getting mad at Draco?" Artimis leaned forward and stated quietly, " Don't worry, Draco and me will figure it out. And I was really only scared that the girl would get Draco expelled and I couldn't let that happen, so I lost my cool. I don't even remember half of what I said."  
  
Then she pulled around to see Alexis sitting at her spot with the twins, watching wonderingly. She glared, making sure Pansy saw it, and stormed out of the feast wanting to make it apparent that she was _not _pleased.

----------------------------------------------  
  
Lupin chuckled as he watched Artimis storm out. He leaned over to Snape and whispered, " They are back in character again."  
  
Snape growled and replied, " I don't believe that is a _good_ thing." Remus shrugged and went back to informing Flitwick that it was, indeed, too cold for a Warming charm last night.

--------------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis went to the courtyard and waited. _Alexis should seek me out we should argue and then duel_. She over the plan roughly in her mind all the while seemed totally relaxed on this beautiful Sunday morning. She then heard it, the rustle of cloaks. _Of course everyone would follow Alexis if she seemed angry_. She inwardly chuckled. She stretched comfortably on her bench and waited.   
  
"Hey, Callabella! Willing to go for another dip?" Alexis's voice carried over the courtyard. _Showtime!_ Artimis thought as she stood and looked in boredom at Alexis.  
  
"Haven't you had your share of embarrassment Mudblood?" She asked coolly, her eyes narrowing at Alexis.  
  
"Oh you'll pay for that, Wench!" Alexis yelled drawing her wand. Artimis drew her wand and laughed. "You wish to duel it out with me, Midget. I highly doubt you could handle it." She chided.  
  
"Afraid Artimis? Scared to Duel me?" Alexis asked menacingly.  
  
" I fear you not, to the death then?" Artimis questioned, her eyebrow raised in amusement.  
  
"Nay, I would not like the kiss for simply killing you." Alexis replied. "To the point that one can no longer cast spells."  
  
"Fine." Artimis looked around, and then pointed to some Ravenclaw boy. "You, boy, you be caller!" she hollers, motioning him forward.  
  
He steps forward anxiously, calling, "Wands at the ready." Artimis drew her wand in front of her face, her Wannabe Snape smirk coming over her face. Alexis followed suit a playful smile dancing across her lips.  
  
"Turn and walk!" The boy yelled, the air filling with energy. Artimis pondered as she walked. _Why does this feel so serious? There is too much energy for all this_. "Ready! On the count of three." The young man stated.  
  
Artimis drew herself up into the stance she stole from Snape. It seemed comfortable, and it worked for her. Alexis drew her up like Harry does, all arms and no legs.  
  
"One... Two... Three!" was hollered.  
  
"_Expelliarmus_!" Alexis shouted quickly, gracefully turning and flicking her wand out.  
  
Artimis, expecting the spell, hollered, "_Impervius_!" and the spell bounced back to Alexis. Alexis did a back flip and the spell brushing under her airborne body. She landed on her feet and smirked.   
  
Artimis, knowing Alexis was to high on herself, cried out, "_Locomotor Mortis_!"  
  
Alexis drew a look of surprised on her face and steadied herself. Then with almost glee, noticing the mistake as planned, she said "_Impedimenta_!" Artimis froze, cursing herself under her breath. The crowd figured she was down for the count began cheering. Artimis moved her hand and Alexis didn't notice her curse wearing off. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Artimis hollered and Alexis's limbs snapped to her and she fell over, defeated. Artimis with pride walked over to Alexis prone form, kneeled and smirked, "You have been found wanting." Then with an air of superiority, she stood and looked about. Almost everyone cheered, a few looked glumly at Apollo who was bookie for today as they paid up. "I guess I won.," she cooed to Pansy who had walked up to her. Pansy patted her on the back and stated "Revenge is sweet, is it not!" _Man that felt good_. She pointed her wand to Alexis and nonchalantly stated "_Finite Incantan_tem!"  
  
Glaring as evilly as she could manage without smirking, Alexis sulkily pulled herself up and stated seething in a high pitched voice," I'll get you my pretty," she walked off a few paces, then turned and cupped her hands around her mouth, adding ,"... and your little cat too!" Most of the spectators, besides those of the Slytherin house, bust up laughing, not really knowing why. Above the noise was heard loud smooth laughter, the sound filled the area. Everyone stopped laughing and turn towards the back wall. There stood Remus Lupin, laughing heartily, and beside him stood none other than Professor Snape, who was glowering at everyone. In the next instant the courtyard was empty, students taking off in every direction. Alexis, Artimis, Draco, and Pansy were left standing dumfounded. Artimis rushed over to Draco whispered something in his ear and he looked to her smiling.  
  
Alexis looked at Professor Snape and started stuttering " Ummm, Is thhhhiisssss a good timmmme to comment on youuuuur Hair?"   
  
Artimis fell over laughing. Draco picked her up by her arm. Pansy had dashed off in the confusion of Alexis.  
  
"Malfoy, Callabella, Whyte! Follow us!" Snape hollered. Lupin had stopped laughing and it looked like he was wondering where everyone had gone. Artimis wove her hand in Draco's and walked ahead of Alexis. Snape walked in the front and Lupin brought up the rear silently chuckling to himself and repeating, "_And your little cat too!"_ Snape only glared at him once saving the rest of it for them. They enter the potion's classroom , and were ordered to sit.  
  
Lupin began to speak but not to them, to Snape. He was barely heard but Snape nodded and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Very Well!" He stated loudly. He turned to them and they froze. "Artimis, Alexis, you will remain here. Draco, you will report to your common room immediately." With that Draco spared a glance of sympathy for Artimis and glared at Alexis, rushing out the door.  
  
Lupin pulled a chair out and turned it around, he sat his legs straddling the back of the chair. Snape pulled out a chair and sat in it properly even to the point of crossing his legs impatiently. _That will be laughed about later!_ Artimis thought to herself holding all the urges to laugh that Snape sat more lady-like than her or Alexis.  
  
"You two will meet Professor Lupin and I at noon next Monday. Understood. Everything will be explained then. Now leave."   
  
They look to each other and go out the door, then with a silent nod they head their separate ways.

-------------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the day came and went without much more action. The next morning, Alexis met the Twins in the Gryffindor common room, and reviewed the profits made from the duel yesterday. Even with the ten percent cut taken by the Weasleys and the two percent cut snagged by Apollo as bookie, Alexis had made a pretty good amount. Thirty-two Galleons to be exact. Delighted, she made a mental note to plan a trip to Zonko's soon. She rushed towards the Great Hall, anxious to talk about the event with Artimis. Skidding to a halt, she glanced up and down the Slytherin Table, and spotted Artimis with her flowing jet-black hair at the far end. She began to run towards her, but noticed she was in a heated conversation with a fifth year she had never seen before. Halting, she decided to catch her at another time, wanting to not disturb the seemingly important discussion.  
  
But the issue was, there wasn't another time. Alexis tried to catch her after double Transfiguration, but Artimis hurriedly packed up and sprinted out the door -purposely ignoring Alexis. Confused, thinking she had a bad day, Alexis walked alone back to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
And so it went for the next three days. Every time Alexis drew near to Artimis, her friend glared and dashed off with her unmatched long stride. She asked around, but everyone was apparently clueless. Alexis was worried and a tad bit hurt. _This scheme is going a tad bit far...._ she thought sorrowfully to herself. Oddly, Alexis glimpsed her chatting with an odd assortment of students. Once a trio of Ravenclaws, a few timid third year Hufflepuffs, surprisingly even a few Gryffindors. Hell, even a Gryffindor prefect. _Very odd..._   
  
Another strange event, the Weasley Twins had been paying an awful lot of attention to her. It started Wednesday after lunch. Alexis walked upon Artimis gesturing wildly to Fred and George, who grinned widely. Hoping for a chance to ask Artimis what the hell's been going on, she speeded over to them. But Artimis spied her, gave a small surprised gasp, and bolted after giving the quiet signal to the Twins. Sadly, Alexis halted in front of the Weasleys, staring morosely after Artimis's fleeing figure. She turned to the Twins and questioned quietly, "Do _you _know why she's been avoiding me lately?" Fred and George exchanged a knowing glance, then George stated, over cheerfully, "Not a bloody clue."  
  
"Haven't the foggiest."  
  
"But don't worry..."  
  
"You can hang with us!"  
  
"Wonderful idea!"  
  
So they grabbed her arms and dragged her off as she wondered curiously about their antics. One thing she found out, the Twins _knew_ how to keep a person busy. _Oh yeah_.

-----------------------------  
  
Artimis was glad she enlisted the help of the twins. Now she could plot without Alexis following her everywhere. She had gotten permission from Dumbledore, had the food arranged, had security assigned, even went through the trouble of finding out what was the hippest new muggle music. _This would be excellent. The last thing that need to be done was the present._ She pondered as she wandered about Hoggesmeade. Then she saw it. The perfect charm. She rushed in, dragging her father who had come to visit her along. She pointed to a gold necklace with large heart on it. On the charm it said " To My Best Friend".  
  
"Father, If I give up two months allowance could you please buy that for me. I wanna give it to Alexis for her birthday."  
  
"Sure dear, and you don't have to give up your allowance." He said as he gestured the clerk over. She was a young witch with a gorgeous smile that reminded her of Lockhart. Anderes Callabella gestured to the charm. Suddenly Artimis had a thought. "Dad, can it be engraved?" she questioned, carefully. He looked to the clerk who replied "Of course sweetheart."  
  
Artimis pulled a piece of parchment and scribbled something on it. "Can you put this on it?" She asked sliding it to the lady. the lady read it and smile, nodding. Her father smiled and Artimis and said "Have it delivered to my daughter at Hogwarts." With that they left and Artimis felt a weight being lifted.  
  
Several days later Artimis was sitting with a couple of Slytherins who were invited, finalizing the plans. Suddenly the post came and a box was dropped in front of Artimis. Artimis quickly grasp it and shoved it in her cloaks, returning to the discussion. When all was in place, she rushed to the Common room. Draco sat there so she couldn't resist placing a kiss on his forehead. _Even if his father is one, I will make sure Draco sees the light_. She thought as she rushed to her room. She wrote quickly on a piece of parchment. "Hey A, Prancer wants to play. Same place same time. Love, A" quickly she borrowed Crabbe's owl, and sent it to Alexis. It was a Friday. This school was about to get the party started.

------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis bent over her experiment, sweating and very concentrated on her work. She carefully placed her wand near the brewing potion, and very slowly, warmed it. _Not too much heat..._ She must not be disturbed, and was glad her dorm was empty. At the height of the experiment, she heard a slight whoosh, and then a loud crack. Startled, she put to much effort into the wand, and it flared up, causing the viscous liquid to bubble erratically, then explode -coating her in purple goop. _Funny, it tastes like Jell-O... I hate Jell-O..._  
  
She annoyingly glanced at the window and sees a fairly large black owl ruffling its feathers outside her window. Curious, she opens the window and the owl sticks out his leg, a piece of parchment tied to it. She unravels the string and the owl silently took wing and soared into the evening sky. She read over it, and then smiled widely. _Prancer...Artimis.... the gymnastics room!  
_  
Hurriedly, she changes out of her sticky robes, and races down into the common room, halting in surprise. It was totally empty. Not a soul inside. Well, except for one of the prefects. She stared at him in confusion, he looked up from his book and shrugged in confusion also. Dismissing it as one of those _odd_ moments, she continues out the portrait hole, racing down the stairs in enjoyment. The prefect stands, and carefully watches her go. As she disappeared, he stepped out of the room, and magically sealed the door. Then stealthily traipsing down the stairs and quickly turning down the opposite hallway from Alexis's route, smirking knowingly.

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis stood in the middle of the room, dressed completely in black. _I look like a damn death eater. No don't think about that, not now, this is her night not yours,_ she thought carefully as Alexis rushed in and gasped.  
  
"Hey Starburst, It's me." She stated noting Alexis's surprised expression. Artimis removed her black face cover and smiled. Alexis relaxed and Artimis stated softly, "Turn around I have a surprise for you." Alexis looked at her oddly as she slowly turned around. Artimis walked up to her and placed a black blindfold on her eyes. She whispered in Alexis's ear quietly, "You are going to have to trust my eyes and follow my hands." With that she extracted another black cloak like her own and put it on Alexis. Then placing her hands on Alexis's shoulders she walked her out of the room, slowly down the hallway. Suddenly a burst of voices were heard, and one was unmistakably Snape's. Artimis shoved Alexis to the wall and covered her with her own body. "Don't move, be silent." she whispered. Alexis relaxed and complied. Footsteps were heard passing right by them, Artimis knew they were heading to Gryffindor Common room. Artimis grasped Alexis's shoulder and pulled her from the wall. They walked quicker, Alexis nearly tripping but keeping pace. Suddenly a door was opened and Alexis could smell wonderful things. Artimis removed her black cloak and magically sealed and quieted the door. Then she took Alexis's blindfold off and stepped back to the lights. Alexis was surrounded in complete darkness, and tensed up. Suddenly the lights were turned on and every one yelled "SURPRISE!"

------------------------------------------  
  
Startled beyond belief, Alexis instinctively pulled out her wand and backed up. But Artimis saw what was coming and quickly grasped her wrist, swinging Alexis's arm wide as she released a shield spell. Artimis grinned, and spoke, "Happy Birthday."  
  
Alexis calmed down and looked around in awe. The room was as big as the Great Hall! Along the walls were tables full of food, Wizard and muggle dishes. Toward the back of the room, near the door, where everyone stood was a bunch of tables. A big sign hung across the Wall above what appeared to be a stage. It read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEXIS!" in bright color changing words. A huge dance floor took up most of the room. Alexis looked to the ceiling and gasped with joy. There were strobe lights, black light, neon light, every kind of light a rave would have. Alexis turned to Artimis and said, "How, did... where... when... Ah, damn it. I thought you hated me or something!" Artimis pulled Alexis close into a hug and said "I could never hate you. I'm just great at being the cunning sneaky Slytherin I was born to be." With that Alexis felt a weight hit her chest and Artimis stepped back. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a Heart on it. The heart said "To My Best Friend." Alexis almost cried, but Artimis put a finger to her lips and told her to turn it over. She did so and engraved in the back was "In the Darkness, I'll be your Light, in the Day, I'll be your Night. (Love Artimis)."   
  
Alexis looked up, staring into Artimis's sparkling eyes. Tearing up, she jumped forward and squeezed her friend. She stood on tip toe and whispered in her ear," Thanks soooooooo much."   
  
A voice piped up " Hey can we party now! Enough with the sappy stuff." Alexis looked to see in shock Draco Malfoy. Artimis turned and stated, "In the words of Pink "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" with that music started and the lights dimmed ad the strobe light went off. Artimis lead Alexis to a table where presents were stacked. Artimis yelled to her over the music "DON'T ever tell me no one loves you again!" Then all of a sudden a smirking Fred swept Artimis on to the dance floor. Alexis was swiftly attacked by George and dragged on to the floor. "I DONT DANCE!" Alexis hollered. George pour something in her mouth and stated "You do now!" A little while passed and Alexis found herself dancing with almost everybody, even Draco. She heard the shrill voice of Lee Jordan squeaking as Artimis scolded him about spiking the punch. The music was a even combination of Wizard hits and Muggle jams. Suddenly the lights went on and everyone looked to the stage as the music stopped. Artimis stood there in a beautiful dress, smiling. "I want to personally thank everyone for coming. This was my hope that for one night all house could be slightly friendly. This party is no where near done with but I want to tell all of you if you hear the door open and see a teacher that it is your job to yell it out so we may all get out fast. I have made the room have an escape door in the chance that this happens.-" She gestured to a door behind the stage. "The bathroom are located at that door and I have charmed the rooms with the help of Miss Granger that only females may enter the girls bathroom and only males can enter the boys. Now PARTY ON!" she said as the lights went off and music started. Everyone started dancing and Artimis went to go get some food. Then she smelt it. She looked over to see Lavender and Colin smoking something that was not tobacco. As she got closer she saw Luna Lovegood and Lee Jordan doing the same. She decided that it was a night for fun so she ignored it, against her better judgment. Alexis was dancing with Harry, laughing and having a blast. The lights reflected of off her charm that she did not realize was glowing slightly. The night went on and no one wished it to end.

---------------------------------------------  
  
Seven fifteen in the morning and there were people crashed on tables, chairs, everywhere. A few people were dancing and it was apparent that Lee has successfully spiked the punch. Artimis stood on a table with a bowl of pudding, eating ravishingly, and then grabbing another bowl. Walking around she noticed Alexis had fallen on the same table with a bottle of chocolate syrup in one hand and glass of punch in the other. A few people danced to the music that was still vibrating the room. Then Artimis found some yellow stuff with noodles. She attacked it and found that she was in love with Mac and cheese. She sat crossed legged on a table her dress being changed for shorts and a tank._ MY KINDA PARTY_! was echoing in her mind as she devoured all the macaroni and cheese in sight. Then, thirsty from all her eating, Artimis hit the punch bowl singing about her wonderful pudding.

---------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis was having the time of her life, and George's wonderful dancing potion did a number on her. Parched with thirst after her 18th dance that evening, she weaved her way through the huge crowd of partygoers. Then, Alexis found the punch.  
  
Little did she know of Lee's little experiment with it, and poured herself a glass. At the first taste, Alexis was hyped up and ready to do anything. She felt as if she was floating practically the whole time. She even found she had the nerve to grab Draco and twirl onto the low stage with him, in his astonishment. But she didn't care.  
  
She came into awareness a few hours later to find herself chugging down a bottle of chocolate syrup, several other bottles surrounding her. Across from her stood a overly large dude chugging his own bottle. A crowd of spectators had gathered and were yelling encouragement. The challenging dude wavered and dropped his bottle, looking sick. Alexis kept on chugging until she had finished what she heard was her 11th bottle. She raised her hands in victory, the small crowd cheering wildly, her face and robes covered in the sticky sweetness. She vaguely glimpsed Artimis's brother Apollo taking money from a few disgruntled Slytherins and grinning triumphantly. Then she turned and promptly puked.  
  
Again she awoke, sprawled on a table, looking up at Artimis who seemed to have taken a fancy to the Mac and cheese. _Oh well, who cares... where's that damn punch, oh yeah, in my hand..._ she sloppily took a swig and sat up, head swimming. Music was still blaring and miraculously, people were still moving. She looked to her side and found... cake. Lot's of cake. _Ooohhh..._  
  
Next thing she knew, she was sitting on the ground, with her back to the door. Her hands and face were smeared in chocolate cake, but she still held firmly onto the half empty syrup bottle, every now and again drenching a piece of cake with it. She sighed, and thought aloud, "I feel very... content."  
  
There was a snicker from behind her and Artimis's drugged voice replied, "No you're drunk, when I get my hands on Lee, oh wait I'm sitting on him. OH WELL"

--------------------------------  
  
Severus wanted to kick himself, _Why hadn't I had thought of the room of requirement. I spent all bloody night trying to get into an empty common room._ He walked briskly down the hallway and found the door he was looking for. He inhaled sharply, placing that glare on his face and tried to open the door. Well at least they thought to seal it. He mentally remarks. He angrily cast "_Alohamora_" and he heard the door unlock. He opened the door, and then shut it swiftly. He was not prepared for the volume of the music. He opened it again, and staggered back, staring in amazement at room. He walked in and saw Draco collapsed by the door, a bottle of Syrup in his hand and some dribbling down his cheek, looking defeated. Then in front of him sat Alexis Whyte, happily drinking syrup and shoving cake in Draco's face. She was covered in chocolate spattering and cake icing, mumbling incoherently. The music shifted and he heard Artimis Callabella up on stage singing "I wish I was an Oscar Meyer wiener...", and then she got off, beating Crabbe with a hotdog. He sighed and Alexis looked at him drunkenly, "Want some cake?" she asked raising her hand up and falling back on him. He looked up and read the sign. Then he heard Artimis holler, " SNAPE! SNAPE ALERT, EVERYBODY UNDER THE TABLE, HE WONT SEE YOU!" she said as everyone looked up and saw him. Then, half of them rolled over and went back to sleep as the other half dived under table, while some ran out the back door. Artimis got up, brandishing a hotdog as her wand and said, "_Petficuala Totaluisa_!" then she fell over. Alexis lifted her head and yelled, "You go get em, ARTIMIS!" Then she turned and puked on Professor Snape's boots. He jumped back in disgust and she got up, offering him cake and walking towards the punchbowl. He shouted, "_Ennervate_!" Everyone looked up and yelled. People rushed towards the back door, the bathroom, even towards the door Snape stood in front of. Artimis grabbed a microphone and yelled, "PLAN B, every man for himself!" as she rushed for Alexis. Snape stepped forward and grasp Artimis's shoulder and she fell over. Alexis tripped over Artimis's long legs and ended up sitting in Artimis's lap. She happily offered Artimis some syrup this time, and drank heavily from her punch glass. Artimis grabbed the glass and chugged it, not wanting to be aware of the punishment coming. Suddenly she saw Dumbledore talking to Snape and Snape stomping angrily. He gestured to his boots as Artimis leaned over and puked, some of it getting on the back of his long ass cloaks. He yelled angrily and Artimis felt herself being lifted as Alexis falls over grasping her syrup bottle to her chest. Then it all went black. Suddenly, she felt a weight on her and saw Alexis slobbering on her, chocolate syrup bottle in her hand. She looked around and saw Snape on the other side of the room with Lupin, yelling at some Hufflepuff boys as they placed them on the ground. Artimis picked Alexis up and bolted out the door, Alexis yelling about leaving her baby -referring to her chocolate bottle. She rushed passed a startled McGonagall and kept running as Alexis yelled to her if she wanted some cake. She ran to abandoned classroom and threw Alexis down, sealing the door and sliding down it. _What just happened?_ Alexis belched and rolled over. Artimis summoned a sleeping bag and some blankets and set Alexis in them cleaning the chocolate syrup from her friend's face. _Note to self... Kill Lee!_ she noted as she summoned herself some blankets and crashed.


	11. The Fires Within Chapter 7 Part 2

**Chapter 7 Part 2  
The Fires Within**  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

Author's Note: This is a Pivital Chapter. Pay attention to details, We'll try to make the more important one in your face.  
Deep Shadows: MRS.NORRIS IS A ANIMAGI I TELL YOU!!!! (waves hands franically)  
EckoStalker: She believes it so its in the story. (sigh)

* * *

Artimis awoke with two things in mind... One, she had to piss.... Two, the place was too cool to be her dorm. She rolled over to see Alexis sleeping, dead passed out, beside her, and the events came back to her. She got up cursing, and summoned a change of clothing. Then she ventured out the door sealing it behind her as she found a bathroom. After relieving her first and foremost need, she returned to the room and shook her head disdainfully. _The party got out of control... Next time we bring chaperones!_ The she took one look at Alexis's totaled, messy form -and her smirking unconsciously about it in sleep- and figured she could, and very much should, clean her up without waking her. So she set about moving Alexis around, carefully undressing her, and putting her in clean robes. Then Artimis overcome with a deep desire to sleep, lie down and closed her eyes, falling into deep slumber. 

------------------------------------------  
  
Lupin walked down the hallway sniffing the air slightly enough so as not to perturb his partner, looking about for the two missing girls. He hadn't noticed Artimis and Alexis's escape until he heard Alexis mumbling about her 'baby'. He laughed because he knew she meant chocolate syrup, but Snape just looked about curiously as if looking for an infant or such. Miranda Norris, being sure that all children were unconscious or delirious, and there were a **lot **of them, changed to her normal form.  
  
"Professors, Could I have a word with you?" she spoke in a low, purring voice. They both turned around, startled, but then they realized it was just Mrs. Norris. So they relaxed, and quickly walked over. She sat them down, her yellow eyes scanning the room for awakening students. "This party started out seemingly innocent, but a few students decided that there would be more fun if it were ...spiced up. I personally was seeked out and thrown in here so I could not inform Argus." She stated calmly, her voice strangely calm with a hint of annoyance.  
  
Snape looked about and nodded at her, and she suddenly was one again the cat they all knew and hated.  
  
"Remus, who do you think were the few spicers, seeing as you have a nice history with mischief." Snape sneered. Lupin winced and looked around the room. "Low blow Severus, even for you. I think it could have been Apollo Callabella, Lee Jordan, Or Fred and George Weasley." He replied. Now he was being forced to walk the hallways with a stalking, sulking Snape, searching everywhere for Artimis and Alexis. Inwardly he knew that they would not find them for a couple days, them being the kind of girls who could fade completely if they wished, and apparently they wished it to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
_Later That Evening...  
_  
Alexis lay uneasily in bed, shifting restlessly from place to place in the thick sleeping bag that covered her. Outside, the huge silently ticking clock glowed in the bright moonlight. It read 11:58 pm.   
  
Beside her, Artimis lay peacefully, even a faint smile playing across her sleeping lips.   
  
Still asleep, Alexis frowned, trying to push off the heavy, light green colored sleeping bag - the temperature had oddly risen several degrees. Painful incoherent wisps of past memories raced through her fevered head. Faces, black hooded figures, always dark and cold.  
  
Artimis rolled over in her sleep, unconsciously pushing off her own covers. The room was indeed getting warmer. The giant clock in the courtyard now read 11:59 pm.  
  
Alexis suddenly started trembling, ever so slightly. Her white hair was matted against her head with her own sweat - a dark shadow falling over her face. Her chest compressed, her breaths becoming fast and a bit labored. The memories were more intense now, burning in her mind- battles, fear and a deep respect, much anger. Anger that was now flooding into Alexis's body like a raging fever of hatred. The clock struck 12:00 am, and the first bong started.   
  
Alexis twitched, her head pounding, all the thoughts crashing together and building into something...bad. Above her trembling body, indistinct green wisps flickered and danced, then disappearing just as quick as Alexis winced in pain. Her blood coursing through her veins felt as if caught on fire, spreading to all her limbs and making her flush a light pink; but strangely Alexis remained unconscious.  
  
Artimis also remained sleeping, oblivious to all but the fact that it was getting very warm. Very fast.  
  
Suddenly, Alexis went rigid, still shaking - her eyes beneath their lids darting all around. Her once calm breathing was now quick and shallow. The thoughts and memories bundled into a great mass and seemed almost ready to explode in her head. One last distant memory bubbled to the surface before all others - a cold, snake-like laughter, echoing agonizingly through her mind, seeming to speak of a soon fulfilled promise. The anger in her increased to unbearable heights. The clock stroked 12:01 am.  
  
Alexis shuddered as a blinding green flash raced through her overworked mind, her undirected anger seething out from -it seemed- her entire body. From where she lay, green flames flared out suddenly - radiating from Alexis's body. In her, unknown rage at apparently nothing, the fire increased rapidly. The flames crawled across the floor and up the walls - soon engulfing the whole room in a bright green flickering fire.  
  
But Alexis remained unconscious - ignorant to the event that this was even taking place. After a few seconds, the few strewn about papers and the edges of their unused blankets and pillows withered and blackened, singed finally by the magical flames.  
  
Artimis remained strangely unburnt, vaguely aware that it was sweltering in the room. She awoke and sat up, semi-conscious, and stared around the room. _Oh my God, Where the hell am I?_ She thought sluggishly- squinting at the green flames. She glanced at Alexis and noted that they were emanating from her rigid- almost convulsing form. Again she thought- not even half awake- _This is truly the most disturbing dream I have ever had, DAMN who ever spiked the pudding! I know they did..._ With this hopefully convincing thought, Artimis rolled over and fell dead asleep.   
  
Slowly, Alexis's unexplained anger ebbed, and her body relaxed. The flames gradually receded until they hovered, flickering eerily, over Alexis's perfectly untouched form; and leaving everything in the room covered in a very thin layer of soot and most objects slightly singed on the edges.   
  
Alexis's breathing calmed, and she gradually stopped trembling. In a brief flash, the flames disappeared. Her mind cleared - oddly leaving a hollowed feeling. She still remained asleep.   
  
In the silence of the school, the ancient clock held forever it's vigil- now showing 12:02 am.   
  
Exactly one minute after Alexis's real birth fourteen years ago.

---------------------------------------------  
  
Severus lay in bed, tossing and turning. He could not sleep, knowing fully well that those two lay in hiding in the castle. Grumpily he got up and placed his frock coat on, casting a spell that automatically buttoned it up for him. Grabbing one of his long midnight black cloaks, he distractedly proceeded to stalk about the castle. As he passed the great hall he looked up at the giant clock. 11:59 pm it read with its old forever-moving hands. He marched about the castle, heading to Gryffindor common room. Then he felt it; a great pain filled his forearm where the dark mark lay hidden under his sleeves. He fell to his knees in great agony. Looking around he saw a flash of green light from under a door and rose to his feet unsteadily, praying it was not what he thought it was. He clutched his arm and walked forward, the pain increasing, as he got closer to the door. Placing his hands on the door he felt a great heat and he felt as if he were under a Crucio. Collapsing at the door he lay there prone, hoping that no one would find him this way. Then, as suddenly as it had began the pain left him. He stood, shaken, and tried the door handle. It was magically locked so he simply cast the opening charm. He pulled the door open half expecting to come face to face with Lord Voldemort himself, instead he glimpsed upon a sleeping Artimis next to Alexis, who had green flames dancing over her. Then with a quick inhale the flames drew themselves into her. He looked about and noted that everything in this room was singed. For a moment, Severus stood frozen, unable to think about anything in his awe.  
  
He then quickly walked over to them, checking both for breathing and heartbeat. Both seemed well and alive, but upon touching Alexis, his dark mark tingled, something it only did when encountering a fellow death eater. He quickly and fearfully pulled his wand and grasp Alexis's wrists, studying her arms. Performing every Revealing charm known to wizarding kind, he, in relieved anxiety, laid her arms carefully at her side and proceeded to go sit in a chair. _At least I know where they are..._ he thought disturbed as he leaned back and watched them silently from shadows.

---------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis became conscious, her eyes remaining closed. Remembering only flashes, strobing lights, cake, and a lot of chocolate. _Why do I hate chocolate now.... and what the hell was in that punch!?... Well, it wasn't that bad..._ Then she noticed that, she wasn't in jeans anymore. Confused, she felt where her tee shirt should be and instead found the silky cloth of her school cloaks. _What the hell...wait, why bother with asking...._ She painfully opened her eyes and the first sight she saw, was Snape, bent over her curiously.  
  
She looked at him for one second, and then frantically sat up, scooting back away from him and crawling onto Artimis in the meantime.   
  
Artimis yelled, "Pudding?" and sat up. Then, noticing she was about to be trampled by Alexis, she grabbed her and said, "Stop making the room move you lout." Then she peered toward what to her should have been empty air, but Professor Snape instead filled it. She flopped down on the floor, "NOT YOU AGAIN! I just got you out of my freaking head!" she sighed. Alexis looked to her and said "What do you mean ..._again_?"   
  
Artimis smirked and said, "He was just in here, but he was in a green frilly dress and was dancing with a midget Dumbledore. They were making so much racket I hit them with a bookcase and went back to sleep." With that Snape chuckled. Alexis looked at her with the "_Your-joking-because-if-your-not-I'm-gonna-be-sick-look_." Snape withdrew a potion from his cloaks and walked toward Artimis. She stood abruptly and snarled angrily in a voice not her own. "Come near me you git, and I will castrate you!" with that she turned and abruptly fell to the floor. Alexis shivered as Artimis's voice rasped in the same one that she had used in her sudden attack of the bathroom. Artimis started snoring. Snape looked very confused and quite affronted. A student had threatened him in a manner he had never been threatened by one before. Shrugging he called out "Lupin, I know you can hear me. Come in and stop snickering!" With that a red-faced Lupin walked in the door and bust out in laughter.  
  
"Remus, This is not the time." Snape snarled. With that Lupin carefully approached Artimis, prodding her with his foot. Then he looked to Severus and chuckled "_Hangover_!" Then with that he picked Artimis up and walked toward the Health ward. Snape glared at Alexis, briskly handing her the potion. This time she took it without a struggle. She found she could stand and walked out the door, Snape following. A strange attraction drew her to Snape and it was not one that she liked at all. She held herself a good distance from him as he slowly walked behind her.

* * *

SORRY HAD TO PUT SNAPE IN A DRESS!  
COULDN'T RESIST THE WHOLE THING WAS TO FUNNY. 


	12. Fire and Ice, Wind and Earth, Flesh and ...

**Fire and Ice, Wind and Earth, Flesh and Spirit**  
By Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

Author's Note: Dude wasn't the last chapter trippy. Hold on and buckle your seat belts. The Trippyness has just begun. Enjoy.

* * *

Alexis awoke the next day, already a feel of irritation lingering in her head for no apparent reason. She had gone to her dormitory the night before after seeing Artimis safely tucked away, and with many angry and curious glares from Professor Snape. He was very distant, not even bothering with any scathing comments as she left him that night. _Very strange indeed...  
_  
She had fallen asleep, restless and with a terrible migraine; and every time she thought of chocolate, she wanted to puke.  
  
But overall, the party had been the best ever. Though she couldn't remember why she had awoken in an abandoned classroom with Snape lingering over her and all her few possessions slightly crispy and blackened on the edges.   
  
_Number one on the annoyed list..._ she thought after dressing quickly and falling off her bed in the meantime, cracking her head on the tabled next to her bed. The first event that started to trigger her steadily worsening day.   
  
She wandered into the Great Hall for a spot of breakfast, rubbing her head and cursing softly, weirded out by why it bothered her so much. She sat near the Weasley Twins, who, of course, were rambling on and on about the party to anyone who cared to listen. Turned out, almost the entire school had been there, and most all were feeling like they wished they hadn't, for almost no one was touching the array of food dishes set in front of them. Alexis was famished and dug in. Harry had come up behind her and hit her back in a friendly manner. It caused her to jump, spilling orange juice all down her robes and onto her half eaten eggs. She grumbled a hello, and got up, stalking back to her dorm to change again. She was a bit confused, for when Harry touched her, she felt a streak of hot anger flash through her, making her sweat slightly. _Why? Harry's my buddy...?_   
  
She hurried away from the Gryffindor Tower, already late for Care of Magical Creatures. She raced out to Hagrid's Cabin, where every one was bunched near a table. Out of breath, she weaved through the crowd, searching for Artimis. She didn't notice Draco snickering and sticking out his foot as she passed, tripping her and sending her headlong into the table. She was attacked by something winged and very angry. She yelped in pain as a dozen or so Cornish Pixies swarmed her, biting and scratching viciously. Draco and his goons rolled on the floor in laughter, as Artimis rushed forward. But she stopped short, knowing it would be very suspicious if she helped the troubled Gryffindor. So she stayed back and forced a laugh, while everyone else joined in. _I hope she understands, she didn't seem happy when she got here. _Hagrid ambled forward, quickly pulling her up out of the small army of angry pixies. Alexis glared viciously at Draco, her eyes blazing in a barely controlled anger. Draco's laughter faltered and he became silent. Though snickered to keep face. Hagrid set her down and sent an escort with her to the Infirmary to heal the numerous cuts on her face and arms. Artimis watched her go in unease, noticing how quickly she became angered.  
  
The day wore on for Alexis, her leaving the Hospital wing to return to Transfiguration. To annoy her further, she received a 'P' for poor on her foot long parchment on the spell to turn pigs into stools. She needed a better grade, but didn't know how to bring it up at the moment. So sat down huffily, shoving the parchment in her bag and commencing onto the subject at hand. She also noticed Ron Weasley paying a bit too much attention to her throughout the class -stealing quick glances and staring dreamily at her while she worked. _Please tell me I didn't go near him during the party... please, please, please...  
_  
Next class was double Potions with the Slytherins and was sorely tempted to return to her Common Room, not wishing to encounter Snape at this present time. Her day was slowly going from bad to worse, and Alexis was on the verge of tears at her frustration. She showed up late, but oddly she received no look of disdain and no remarks dripping with sarcasm. Since she had been late, her normal partner Artimis was paired with Neville Longbottom and she was trying to keep him from exploding the whole seeing as they had begun work on a highly volatile potion. Alexis ended up being paired with Pansy Parkinson, something she was none to happy about. They began on the instructions quickly; Alexis ignoring the scathing looks from Pansy. Then Pansy, not liking Alexis in the first place, made a big mistake. "So Whyte How is our dear Artimis in the sack? You must be rather good if she hasn't dropped you yet."  
  
Alexis dropped the ingredient she was holding and stared at he ground, her face becoming hot as anger seethed within her. Pansy smirked, knowing it got to her. Alexis looked up in a deathly calm, glaring at Pansy with glazed over eyes. "Take it back." She spoke, almost whispering as her voice deepened strangely.   
  
"Why? Everyone knows it's true. I was just asking. So, what's your answer?" Pansy commented casually as she idly stirred the potion. Alexis suddenly stood up, Snape glancing over in bewilderment. The room was steadily getting warmer, which was very bad during this particular class. Artimis looked up also from reading the instructions, staring at the pair.   
  
The oddly familiar anger coursed through Alexis's body as she glared at Pansy, all the frustration and annoyances that bothered her that day building up inside her. She felt as if she was detached from her body, watching this episode from somewhere else. Now everyone was staring at them as Pansy stood up also, stating," What are you going to do about it, midget!"   
  
Artimis stood, telling Neville not to touch the potion. She prepared for the fight that would soon come and she nodded to Ron and Harry who looked at her. She undid the buttons on her cloaks and prepared to jump into the oncoming fray.  
  
Snape stood up, reluctant to jump into this but knowing he had to. _Damn, and I have been trying to ignore her all class!_  
  
Suddenly, the room became sweltering and everyone felt very uncomfortable. Snape stopped, his forearm tingling and steadily growing painful.   
  
Alexis had a look of intense concentration on her face as she tried to control herself. But it was too much. She threw her head back as she burst into green flames, scorching the desk and Pansy's robes. Everyone started screaming and Snape yelled out in pain as his arm felt as if on fire also.

------------------------------------------------   
  
Artimis's instinct was to remove her cloak and toss it on Alexis. Next thing she knew she was taking Snape's cloak off of him and wrapping Alexis in it also, tossing Pansy to the side with a glare. Then she picked up the bundle that was Alexis and tossed her out the door. The cloak started to singe and Artimis picked her up again wincing in pain as she became burned. The yells from Snape had ceased and Artimis threw Alexis down the hall. Then rushing to Alexis she simply grabbed her and hollered in pain as she rushed Alexis to the nearest source of water, the bathroom. Then dropping Alexis on the floor she turned on the tap to cold, ignoring the pained sensation in her arms. Then picking Alexis up she drew her close and placed her in the tub. Then knowing that Alexis was safe she screamed and shoved her burned arms in the water. She screamed and screamed, not stopping when she felt hands on her shoulders, not stopping when she felt her arms pulled from the semi-comforting water. She didn't even stop when she passed out, screaming in pain in her unconscious mind.

----------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis was lost in her confusion and anger. She remembered flaring up at Pansy as all her problems crashed together and exploded. She heard screaming, but everything was hidden behind an almost solid wall of green flame. What scared her was that she didn't feel a thing.  
  
Then there was blackness. She crumpled into whomever was holding her as her anger continued to fuel the magical flames. She felt herself hitting the floor, but all pain was smothered, it being forced away, and making room for the insane anger. She didn't protest as she felt herself lifted, and being rushed down a hallway. The whole time an echoing laughter ringing in her ears, the same whispers of a promise. Suddenly, she felt water, freezing water, and her anger died away into surprise and shock. Then she heard the screaming, and the cloaks fell away partially to show Artimis yelling in pain, her arms blackened and burned. Alexis sat up, sputtering in the frozen water and saw she was in a bathtub, and distantly saw Snape's fleeting form as he raced down the hallway with a screaming Artimis.   
  
Alexis was shivering as dozens of overwhelming emotions coursed through her -sadness, confusion, shock, and fear. Then she felt a few wisps of anger, but shuddered, trying to push them aside, knowing it was bad.

--------------------------------------------  
  
Snape didn't know what had happened. One moment he was about to break a fight up between Parkinson and Whyte, the next he was on the floor with third years looking oddly at him as he was stripped of his long billowing cloak. Then he unmistakably heard Artimis screaming in agony and pain. Without a word to his startled students he dashed out the door towards her voice. What he saw frightened him beyond belief. Apparently without regard to herself, Artimis had wisped Alexis to the tub and now that Artimis felt Alexis was safe, she realized her pain. Alexis looked in disbelief at Artimis's blackened charred arms. Artimis screamed, even as she passed out. Snape picked her up in his arms holding her close without flinching and rushed to the Infirmary. She screamed the whole way even though she was unconscious. Madam Pomfrey was at the door when he entered. She tried to take Artimis from him but he simply walked past her and sat on a hospital bed, holding her. She still screamed but her putting her face in his chest muffled it. Madam Pomfrey quickly extracted a cream from her cabinets, and rushed over. Severus moved her arms so Poppy could put the salve on. Artimis's screaming ceased and she breathed a sigh of relief. Then she opened her eyes and looked up at him. In her eyes he saw a great suffering and below that a hint of adoration. Then her arms went rigid and her screaming returned but she quickly dove her head towards his chest, fighting every scream as it came but the pain was to great for her to overcome. He simply held her up and let her use him for what little strength he provided her. He watched as her arms began to heal. Then he realized,_ She saved my class, if the flames had heated the cauldrons, there would be twenty people in here. She didn't do it just for Alexis; she was saving everyone else as well_. With that he leaned back and held the sleeping trembling figure close to him, silently thanking whoever had granted this child with some common sense.

------------------------------------------  
  
Lupin heard the yelling from about twenty students coming from the Potions classroom. He ran towards the door, just as Artimis ran out, holding a flaming green, cloaked body.  
  
He skidded to a halt as he watched her run towards the bathroom shower stalls and bathtubs. He turned as he heard Snape running out the door, cloak less and looking as if he just got into a fight with You- Know -Who and barely escaping. He ran past a very confused Lupin without a second glance, following Artimis. Lupin checked the students then followed, reaching the bathroom doors again as Snape rushed out, holding a screaming Artimis. Trusting, Snape had in under control, he burst into the bathroom, seeing Alexis sit up in a filled bathtub, green flames slowly dancing and disappearing around her body, a look of complete horror and confusion on her face. Lupin stood stock still, at a total loss for words.  
  
He knelt by the tub, looking into Alexis's eyes. "What happened?" he asked disbelief in his voice.  
  
Alexis jumped at his voice as if she didn't even see him kneeling there. She remained silent, mouth slightly open and looking afraid. Lupin, not waiting any longer, put his hands on either side of the tub leaning down, only a foot away from her face. "What, happened." he asked again in a deathly calm voice.  
  
She looked in his eyes and saw much of what she felt, though it was mostly concern for the two girls. There was also anger there, and Alexis was scared. Alexis swallowed and opened her mouth to speak, but she found she didn't know what to say. He waited silently, never taking his eyes away from hers. Finally, she squeaked in a lost kind of voice," I... I don't know."   
  
"What do you mean, you don't know. You were the cause of it."  
  
Alexis expected him to yell this, but he remained oddly quietly, as if holding everything back. He strongly reminded her of an angry father scolding his daughter. Angry with her, but loving her just the same. It was a very strange feeling for her.  
  
Alexis started shivering; for she still sat in the tub of freezing water and she was at a loss, scared of her own _self_. _What did really happen?  
_  
Lupin watched the struggle-taking place through her eyes. He had to put her through this, had to find out what the hell had happened.   
  
Alexis stared mutely back at him, her eyes dulling, and water dripping down her face.  
  
Lupin put a hand on her shoulder, and shook her. "Alexis! Talk to me!"  
  
She bolted up, Lupin jumping back; she flung off the cloaks and, tears brimming in her green eyes, rocketed over the side of the tub and sprinted out the bathroom.   
  
Lupin, worried, quickly followed.

-----------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis felt a pain in her arms that she couldn't explain the cause, but she felt something odd. Then she automatically realized what it was. She was enveloped in a loose embrace. She knew she wasn't pressed up against the smaller form of Alexis, for this person was way larger than Artimis, but she knew it was not her father, because the person smelled differently and their chest was softer. She looked up and saw the last thing she ever expected to see. She was curled in the lap of and in the arms of Professor Snape and he had been sleeping, but now he looked at her with concern. Afraid of him pushing her away she preceded to do it for him, but when she moved her arms a wave of excruciating pain hit her and she nearly collapsed off the bed. Snape swiftly moved and caught her, placing her back in his lap as she felt drowsy and tried to go back to sleep. He whispered something and she fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis ran on and on, not knowing where she was heading. She just knew she had to get away from everyone. She had already hurt her best friend, and she didn't want to be the cause of it again. Nor for anyone else. She realized she had been crying, and also that she was running across the bridge and towards the Forbidden Forest. _The perfect place, no one will follow me there, and I hope Snape will keep hold of Artimis enough that she won't be following me. For her own safety.  
_  
She tried to keep running, trying to breathe, but her anger, fear, sorrow, and her race to leave had drained her of most of her energy. She slowed to a walk, gasping for breath and trying to think why this has happened to her.  
  
_Of all people, why me? I finally get accepted and now I get a trait that could kill everyone who comes near me!   
_  
She was walking briskly past the lakefront, heading for the dark trees, hoping to be swallowed up in the darkness. She argued with herself for leaving, but knowing it was the best thing to do.  
  
Then, she halted, hearing a faint whisper. She looked around for the source but saw no one. Then she heard it again, a cold chuckle, whispering through her head. **Soon, very soon, I'll have you...** it echoed viciously.   
  
"Leave me alone!'' Alexis cried out, tears streaming down her face as she gripped her head. It chuckled again, and then faded away.  
  
She was at the edge of the trees, breathing heavily. She started walking into them, when a hand fell on her shoulder, spinning her around. She stared into the warm, confused face of Professor Lupin.   
  
"Let go! I have to leave..." she struggled, choking on tears. Lupin held on, placing his other hand on her other shoulder. "No, you don't. It's not your fault. Whatever it is."  
  
Alexis broke down and fell to her knees, exhausted and looking into the forest. Lupin pulled her to him and embraced her, closing his eyes.  
  
Alexis curled up and sobbed into his robes, both kneeling in the grass. The Forbidden Forest leering down in all its malice.

------------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis felt it, a jolt of pain and agony. Immediately she jumped up and landed back in Professor Snape's lap, making him exhale in pain. She got up yelling about Alexis leaving and needed to stop her and lots of things that made no sense. Suddenly Snape was up and holding her. She didn't understand it, _why is he hugging me. Am I dead? Is this my heaven? _Then pushing the thought and Snape away painfully, she turned summoning her wand to her. Then with great pain she looked to Snape, who nodded as she turned and ran towards the place her heart called her, The Forbidden Forest. She nearly forgot about her scorched arms until she tried to open the door to get outside. She yelled in severe pain and shoved the door open. Wincing as the cold assaulted her exposed skin, she prayed that transforming would allow her to move with less pain. So she stepped down the stairs and changed. She was once again Prancer, the onyx black horse with ivory mane and tail. The pain was lessened but still there as she stretched her legs. She ran in a few circles, and then she noticed a black shadow at the door. She walked toward Professor Snape lowering her head praying he understood. It took him a few minutes but he reluctantly raised himself and threw a leg over her back. This was not a normal sensation for her, she shuddered and then she took off. He grasp her silky mane and it felt weird, but she continued to push forward, willing her legs to carry them both to Alexis. They dashed madly off, her tail and his cloaks flowing behind them contrasting deeply.

-----------------------------------------------  
  
Lupin and Alexis remained in the embrace, Alexis gradually calming down. Lupin spoke in a quiet voice, eyes still closed, chin resting on her small head," We should leave. Let's go to the Infirmary. We can take it from there."  
  
Alexis looked up, a look of terror on her face. "No, not there. Please. I don't want to see anyone else. I can't... Th, that's why I...I... I have to le, leave..."   
  
"No, your not leaving, it'll make thing worse."  
  
Alexis remained quiet, clutching his robes. He stood up carefully, shifting to get a better hold on Alexis's trembling form. "We'll go see Dumbledore then..."  
  
"No, no one."  
  
Lupin looked down at her in sympathy. He was totally lost. Alexis bursting into green flames, Snape and his look of extreme pain, and Alexis's comment to herself not to long ago... as if talking to someone in her own head. Lupin thought on it and thought it best to let her rest first, walking slowly back into Hogwarts.  
  
Alexis tensed anxiously and asked fearfully," Where are we going?"  
  
"You need to sleep. I'll let you rest in my quarters while I speak with Dumbledore... don't worry, I won't let anyone bother you."  
  
Alexis relaxed, then whispered tiredly," Thank you."  
  
Lupin smiled to himself and kept walking.  
  
As they walked a black blur came towards them growing in size as it approach. Alexis recognized it as Prancer, but there was someone on her back, something she had adamantly demanded would never happen. Lupin looked on and gasps "No way! Alexis is that who I think it is?" Alexis looked and nodded. Artimis's horse form was almost upon them.  
  
Lupin laughed, "Oh my, is that Snape on her?" Alexis looked again and nearly laughed. It was indeed a windswept Severus Snape on Artimis. Alexis clung to Lupin as they approached.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Severus could not understand what had awoke Artimis so suddenly, but then again, the blinding pain of having a tall 13 yr olds full body weight crush his groin was not helping his thinking any. She stood abruptly, yelling about Alexis leaving and her needing to find her. Snape did the only thing he could think would calm the hysterical girl. He rushed and embraced her, something he had not much experience with. She froze in his arms and after a moment pushed him away. She put her back to him and summoned her wand, then turning to him she looked into his eyes and in that instant he glimpsed a love and determination in her eyes. He nodded to her and she rushed out of the room. He summoned the cloak he had had brought to him and followed. When she forced the door open in pain he wanted to help her, but knew it would truly be no help. Then he watched her transform, he watched agony fill her face as she stretched and ripped, becoming a fierce mustang. She ran in circles, obviously cause she had not shifted in a while and it would do no good to trip. Then he notices she had seen him. She walked to him and lowered her head. _Surely she can't mean... She does..._ With that he walked to her side and lifted himself to her broad back feeling her shudder and readjust for his added weight. Then she took off and he braced himself, gripping her mane as she rushed to the quickly approaching Forbidden Forest._ Damn I hate riding bareback..._ he thought as he saw two forms coming from the woods. Apparently Artimis had seen them too and increased her speed, but he could tell it hurt her beyond belief. He didn't know what was fueling Artimis, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he envied her for it. She whined as she reached them, stopping abruptly to the point of him almost falling off. He leapt off and she slowly shifted. The pain on her face was apparent during this change and he knew she would be a two-legger on her way back. Then she stood, looking to Alexis and ignoring her burned and scarred arms she dashed for her enveloping her in a hug as she cried into her hair. Alexis tried to pull away but Artimis just winced and held her close.

----------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis struggled to pull away from her friend, but it was no use. Artimis held her in a death grip. Alexis was afraid to hurt her again, which was the reason she struggled so. But for some reason, she didn't feel that way around Lupin, it was very odd. It wasn't that she trusted him more, but she thought he understood her to some strange degree that she had no clue of. Gradually, Alexis stopped struggling, relaxing comfortingly in her friend's arms and starting to cry. She needed the hug from her, needed to know it was alright, that the pain didn't matter. Alexis continued to cry, now also not wanting to let go. She wanted to forget everything that happened, to start over again. But she knew that was impossible, so she continued to cling to Artimis.

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis felt Alexis's internal struggle, having had the same battle with herself several nights before. She felt Alexis shudder and against all the pain, she remained, hugging her tightly, never wanting to let go. Then she too cried, the tears falling like unspoken fears. She knew that Alexis was going through the same thing she had gone through the night she attacked her. Artimis finally raised a aching arm and dried her friend's tears. "It's alright, I'm here, your not getting rid of me that easily," she cooed to her distraught friend noticing Alexis's eyes lingering on her arms. Alexis began to pull away from her. She simply grabbed Alexis's hand and placed it on her scarring arm. "Do you feel this? You did not do this, just like I did not attack you in the Infirmary. Do you understand? You did not do this. This happened because I love you enough to protect you. My foolishness did this, not you." Alexis looked at her with her green eyes full of gradual understanding. Alexis was silent and Artimis chuckled, sighing "I think I may have to be carried back to the castle I drained myself making sure I didn't lose you again." A slight giggle left Alexis lips as Artimis tried painfully to push herself up. Lupin reached out and absentmindedly grasped her arm. She yelled in prominent pain and Snape walked up, putting his hands under her arms and lifting her. Lupin helped Alexis up and Artimis tried walking but only succeeded in proving she was injured beyond what she was willing to admit. Snape sighing picked her up and she didn't flinch which Alexis found very, very odd. She clung to Lupin's side walking with him back to the school, still wishing to be back in the woods but knowing the bull-headed, no _horse-headed_, Slytherin would hear no such nonsense.


	13. If These Walls Could Talk

**If These Walls Could Talk...**  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker  
  
Author's Note: This story segment is going to take you deeper into the psyche of Artimis and Alexis, so prepare for some twists and some unknown facts.

* * *

"Please, it would help us figure stuff out."  
  
"No."  
  
"Dumbledore's the kind of person who knows these things! And you know he won't let you hurt him, or anybody else for that matter."  
  
"I really don't want to go near anyone, Artimis."  
  
"Come on, it's only him. If you want to know what's going on, you'll come."  
  
Alexis and Artimis were arguing yet again, but over a very complicated reason. They were in Professor Lupin's quarters, discussing their many issues. Alexis sat curled upon Lupin's bed, head on her knees, while Artimis sat uncomfortably in a cushioned armchair by the door, applying more salve to her slowly healing arms.  
  
Alexis was very reluctant to leave the room, afraid she'd lose control again. She sat quietly, staring blankly at Artimis's arms. "If you don't stop staring at my arms I'm going to make you rub this smelly shit all over them!" Artimis barked laughingly.  
  
Artimis was feeling frustrated herself, at her friend of course. _Why won't she listen to common sense? Dumbledore knows how to deal with this stuff!_ She tried again. "Please, Alexis. I personally want to figure out what the hell's been going on with our lives. It's really starting to bug the shit out of me. Just come with us this once, and then you can lay low for a few days. Besides I don't think seeing Dumbledore will make any of us lose life or limb!"  
  
Alexis looked at Artimis doubtfully. _I should listen to her. Dumbledore does know an awful lot..._ Slowly she uncurled and moved to the edge of the bed, looking at the floor. Artimis looked at her in expectation.  
  
"Alright, I'll go with you."   
  
Artimis smiled, and stood up, peeking her head out the door.   
  
"Professors, we're going."  
  
Alexis got up slowly and followed Artimis and Professors Snape and Lupin out the door and towards Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office.

-------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis remembered briefly her last sit in this office and dismissed it quickly. She sat slouching next to Alexis, her hand resting slightly on Alexis's hand. Artimis had begun to wear soft brown leather gloves with the fingers cut off that covered her slow healing burns. Dumbledore offered them some sweets and Artimis accepted a lemon drop. He sat in his chair behind his desk, peering at them quizzically.  
  
"I believe you ladies came to find out what is going on." Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Artimis hopefully looked to him, "Yes, headmaster. I would like to know what it is sending me into waves of amnesic anger, and what makes my friend, in her anger, burst in to flame." She watched Alexis look to her arms as she spoke. She pulled out the jar of salve and waved it at Alexis, who turned her head quickly.  
  
Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Miss Callabella, I am sorry to say I can't completely answer your questions but I will try my best."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." She replied her eyes flicking to Professor Snape, who was once again, near the fireplace.  
  
"You, Artimis, come here and look into my eyes." Dumbledore stated calmly as he stood. "Now I want you to relax your thoughts. Just in case you feel the need to be angry, Professor Lupin will stand by to make sure you cause yourself no harm." Professor Lupin stood behind her, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. Then Dumbledore looked deeply into her eyes and pointed his wand at her temple. He muttered a spell and suddenly all her memories floated in front of her eyes. She felt Dumbledore in her mind, shifting through memories. Then Artimis's mind went black.

-------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore spoke in soft tones to Artimis, no one in the room, but her hearing. Artimis's head lolled back and then it raised her eyes, now an amber brown, like honey. She stood straight up, her shoulders pulled back, as if Artimis was in a stance of attention. "Professor, Is that you?" Her voice was not her own it was full of pain and fear, yet carrying a tone of grace through the stuttering. Alexis stiffened in her chair, but Snape quickly leaned to her ear, whispering something to her and she relaxed.  
  
"I see that you did not leave as all think, young one." Dumbledore replied smiling, his eyebrow rose in amazement.  
  
Artimis smiled a true genuine smile and flipped her hair. "No Sir, A Callabella never gives up!" The voice cleared and spoke in soft, beautiful tones, resonating off of the walls.  
  
"Well, you are causing Artimis quite an amount of grief my dear, she can barely sit still, wondering if she is going to attack anyone close to her."  
  
"Professor, I only mean to protect her!" She stated indignantly. He chuckled placing his hand on her shoulder. She shied from the hand, but then relaxed.  
  
"Diana, you are as stubborn and as true as your sister, but I must ask you to stop interfering. It is not helping Artimis as you hoped it would."  
  
Artimis looked down at her feet, "Yes Professor." With that, Artimis's head rolled forward, her shoulders slouched. Then her head snapped up and she looked around terrified with her beautiful sapphire eyes.   
  
"I didn't attack you did I?" she asked looking at her hands in disgust.  
  
"No, not at all my child. It seems that you are simply suffering from overstress and sadness. Try to keep your self upbeat and it should all go away." Dumbledore stated, patting her shoulder before moving his hand. Artimis moved back to her chair and looked at Alexis's face with the "_What?"_ look.  
  
Dumbledore looked to Alexis as she backed up in her chair. "Alexis, I fear I can not perform that on you, for it could bare devastating results, but I will be looking into it for you. Just one piece of advice, try to control your temper."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." she mumbled as she stared at Artimis. Artimis shrugged at her, sat down, crossing her legs and playing with the lines she drew on her gloves.   
  
"Girls, I think it best you go stand outside a moment." Dumbledore stated as he looked at Snape and they grudgingly got up and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis watched as Artimis went into a kind of trance at Dumbledore's spell. Confused, she continued to watch in growing anxiety. When Artimis spoke in that soft but powerful sounding voice that was definitely not Artimis's, Alexis immediately freaked out. _What the hell is Dumbledore doing to her? If he's Imperioing her..._ she wondered, almost angrily, as she tensed and backed farther into her chair, fearing the worst. Professor Snape, seeing her agitation, quickly bent to whisper in Alexis's ear, "He's not hurting her, Alexis. It's only a spell to reveal her inner mind."  
  
Alexis calmed slightly and watched in amazement, listening to a whole different person. When she heard the Headmaster call Artimis Diana, her mind immediately returned to thoughts of Artimis's family. _Diana... I know that name... wait, her sister! The one who was…_ Alexis stopped, remembering sorrowfully the tale.  
  
When Dumbledore had finished and turned to her, Alexis was a bit frightened, afraid he'd do the same to her and unleash the person who was always present in her spontaneous outbursts of anger-filled flame. The Headmaster calmed her by saying he could not, but also explained he could not tell her anything about her problem. And his 'advice' didn't do a damn thing for her! Alexis watched Artimis in awe as she sat down, realizing she didn't remember anything about it. _Well, Dumbledore covered it pretty well... I don't think he'd take kindly to me ruining it. And I don't think Artimis would take it too well either...  
_  
Disappointedly, she and Artimis left the room, sitting outside the door glumly.   
  
"I knew he wouldn't say anything." Alexis said quietly, fiddling with the pockets of her robes.  
  
"You didn't know anything. Anyways, he'll find out, he always does." stated Artimis, but she wasn't too convinced with her own diagnosis. They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring mournfully at the ground. Then Alexis looked at her robes in confusion, coming across something in her pockets. Artimis watched her, bewildered. Then Alexis pulled out several flesh colored objects attached to long strings. They were some of the Weasley Twins infamous Extendable Ears from her birthday Present from them. She looked up at Artimis in grim determination. "I need to find out. And I think you'd like to know too."  
  
They attached them to their ears and placed them to the door. Then they perched listening intently as the conversation ensued.  
  
They heard Snape voice rose loudly, "She's dead, residing in a student, and all you tell this student is relax, basically _'Don't worry, Be happy'_." Artimis confused put her actual ear closer.  
  
Lupin asked quietly, "What about Alexis. What is wrong with her." he had that tone of worried laced with concern.  
  
"Ahh, I believe it has to do with bloodlines. We all know whom she is the daughter of, You, Severus, seeing your position with them should know best of all." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Whom, surely she is not Riddle's heir." Snape asked questioningly.  
  
"No no Severus, she is McNair's Daughter, a child destined from birth to acquire the role of one of Tom's loyal Death eaters." With this, Alexis goes white, and falls over. Artimis can barely believe her ears._ My best friend... A destined Death eater... Never, she doesn't even like killing spiders... She makes me do it_! Next thing she knows she is staring into Snape's face, dumbstruck. Then she feels it with in her. _Your position Severus... He isn't.... no..._ Artimis felt the anger seething. "Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!" she murmured. Then it all went black.

----------------------------------------------  
  
Snape didn't figure the girls had been listening to the conversation, so he did not think to watch what he said. When he heard the thud right outside the door, he swiftly opened it to a pale Artimis, shaking, mumbling about "Happy something", Then she looked to him and her eyes were brown again. "You traitorous bastard! I'll kill you, she trusted you!"  
  
He stepped back placing his arms out, "Diana, you don't understand, I couldn't help you!"  
  
"Liar!" She yelled as she pounced. She grasped his hair in her hands and proceeded to look in his eyes. "Do you remember these eyes, staring at you, begging for your help. Do you remember this voice; remember the screams, the begging, the crying out in pain. I want you to remember, I want you to be in and much pain as I was when I died..." The voice died and Artimis eyes changed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled as she jumped off of Snape. She cowered on the ground at his feet, shaking in fear of herself, looking at her hands like they were foreign objects. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me Professor, so sorry." She said as she went off in sobs. He sat there, not knowing what to do. Lupin sat there in silence, and then went to Alexis, who was just coming to. Dumbledore walked to Artimis as he lifted her gently. She leaned heavily on him. He placed her in a chair and handed a light blue lavender smelling potion to her. She drank it and fell into a deep sleep. The same was done to Alexis and both looked back to Snape. He sat there shaking, his eyes filled with indiscernible emotions. He looked to Dumbledore. "Everyday of my life I'm plagued with memories of those I could not save. And then... then..." his voice trailed off in a un-snapish manner. Dumbledore walked to Artimis and yelled like an angered father. "Diana Encantina Callabella, come out this instant."   
  
Artimis opened her eyes, but they were brown once again. Diana had taken over. "Yes headmaster?"  
  
"Diana, you attacked one of my professor's-" His voice was angry.

She spat. "I attacked one of the many present for my death."  
  
"Diana, even in death you hold a grudge?" Lupin asked. He moved over in front of her.  
  
"Whom may I ask are you?" She asked politely raising an eyebrow.

"Professor Remus Lupin." He replied.  
  
"I don't really hold a grudge Professor, as much as I hold a life quest."   
  
Dumbledore interjected, "Diana, apologize to Severus, He did more to help you than you could ever know. True he could not save your life, but your sister lives because he told me the going ons." Artimis's body moved around to look at the figure sitting by the fireplace. She stood proudly, her fist clenched. Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. "Headmaster, this time I do not intend to harm him." With this she walked to him and kneeled. "Look me in the eyes, Professor." Snape did so and she shuddered, whether with joy or sorrow, no one knew. "Is this true? Did you save the lives of my family?" He looked her in the eyes with all the pride he had and said, "Yes, I indeed did."   
  
"Then I lift my quest of you. I apologize." She said as nonchalantly as a person dismissing unfinished homework. Snape looked murderous. He stood and Artimis-_ Diana_- stood and backed up. "You apologize! Do you realize that you have made it to where you sister may never trust me again." He grabbed her arm and she did not wince in pain. He came close to her face, "Leave her Diana, you only cause her more pain. She's lived with enough!" Then he saw her eyes shift and a pain filled sound rose in Artimis's throat as she leaned on him, lifting her arms, wrapping around his shoulders for support. He held her up and moved her to the chair. Then they all noticed Alexis bolted up, staring at Snape.

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis slowly came to, sitting in a chair inside Dumbledore's office. She did not open her eyes right away, and she was very foggy on the events that just took place. She heard a jumble of voices breaking through her clouded mind. Snape's stood out clearly. She opened her eyes a slit and watched quietly, not remembering anything. He seemed to be berating Artimis, who was up and staring defiantly back at him, yelling something. Her eyes were a honey brown shade and her voice was like a powerful opera singers. She squinted at them curiously, listening to the entire confrontation in confusion. Then the name Diana sunk in, bringing the recent events bubbling to the surface as Diana left Artimis's body.   
  
She sat bolt upright, glaring in shock at everyone around her. She was deathly white and shaking slightly, then, she exploded, "NO WAY IN HELL! I am not... never in my _living existence_... If this is you idea of your own prank, it is sickening and rude! I refuse solidly to your accusations, I can't believe you people..." Alexis screamed at the top of her voice, as the temperature slowly rose. She trembled in fear and steadfast unbelief, but she unconsciously knew Dumbledore would not, could not, lie to her. They stared at her in utmost awe at her outburst as the recognizable green flames licked at her body, slowly singeing the chair she sat in.   
  
Dumbledore stepped forward, speaking softly but firmly," Alexis, calm down. I feared you'd react this way..."   
  
Alexis glared at him as her eyes glazed over. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME ANYWAYS!!! It's my _right_ to know! But it is absolutely the biggest lie I've ev..."  
  
"Alexis! Please listen..." Lupin interjected as Alexis slowly got up, taking a step towards them in anger, the flames steadily growing larger. Snape was in front of Artimis, making sure she didn't jump up and stop Alexis again, but Artimis was too dazed to even sit up straight. She merely stared at Alexis in a drugged sort of way. He looked to Dumbledore, who miraculously did nothing, letting Alexis vent at him.

---------------------------------------------  
  
Lupin couldn't take it. He hated seeing Alexis this way, and knew she wouldn't calm down any time soon of her own accord. So, he ran forward, right towards her shield of magical fire. A voice in the far most recesses of his brain told him he was safe from her seething rage, and it was true. He grasped her arms at her sides and firmly shook her, staring into her distracted gaze. "Please, Alexis. Breath... relax, we'll explain. Just settle down...," he almost shouted above the roaring and crackling of her personal fireball.  
  
The soothing words reached Alexis's overcrowded head and she stopped yelling. But the flames still writhed around her. Lupin sat her down on the cold floor -the only place she wouldn't singe - and asked Snape for a type of potion. Snape left quickly, setting Artimis near the wall and Alexis sat still in mute astonishment. She didn't even remember the name of her death eater father, but knew distinctly that he had passed the traits unto her. _He will pay for this, this, curse, which he passed to me. I swear it. _  
  
Dumbledore was stepping forward and mumbling an incantation beneath his breath -making the flames around her diminishing until they only hovered about her body. Lupin kept talking in a soothing, calm voice, Dumbledore joining as the same cold, cruel voice made itself known again in her distressed mind. **So now you know. Sooner then I had expected, but perfectly fine nonetheless. Till we talk again, Alexis**. The voice faded, and Alexis felt rage towards it as Snape burst back into the room with a small vial. He handed it to Lupin, who tilted it down Alexis's dry throat. Then he went to stand by Artimis, his head shaking as she sat there apparently unaware of everything. It took effect as the Professors watched, all emotion leaving Alexis's body along with all her thoughts, leaving her to stare ahead at nothing in an unblinking trance.

-------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis saw it all but could do nothing. She could not will her body to stop Alexis. She could not even will her body to sit up.  
  
"Arty, sweet little Arty, come sit with De-de, we need to talk." A voice echoed through the room, but she was the only one to hear it.  
  
"I am not a child, stop calling to me as such." She yelled aloud and Snape turned to her and spoke. She saw him but could do nothing; she was not in his world she was in the spirit realm surrounding his.  
  
"Artimis, It's me. Dian-" the voice cooed.  
  
" I know who you are, but why did you make me do it?" Artimis chiding, knowing that Snape was peering into her eyes. She could see him, other than that could do little more. "He is not who he seems to be little sister. His past-"   
  
"I don't give a damn about his past, past or no past, he has saved my life and guided me where I have had little guidance before, yes he may have been there, but he is also here!" Snape looked at her in shock. She knew from his face that he knew she was talking about him. "Diana, I TRUST him. I trust him with my very life, I do remember quite well the day my loving sister. All he was then was a sentry, he never touched you, never touched mother, never!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She couldn't feel Snape's arms around her shoulders but she knew they where there and she saw the fabric of his coat.  
  
"Artimis, this monster-" the voice rose angrily  
  
"The only monster here is you Diana! Do not call him a monster!" Snape leapt back and looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Very well sister, choose the traitor over blood-"   
  
"No sister, I choose the living over the dead." She smirked, impersonating Snape's the best she could. "Artimis, he has contaminated you, you even smile like him." Diana gasped in shock.  
  
"I'll take that as a high compliment and I'll remember to smile just that way every time I think of you." Artimis said defiantly. Then she felt herself back in her body, back in the world of the living. She looked around groggily and her eyes met Snape's. She cried and before the first tear fell he was there, not touching her, simply him being within her reach to touch if she needed him was all she needed to know that she was right.

------------------------------------------  
  
Severus watched as Alexis calmed down and nearly jumped from his skin when Artimis's slow voice spoke out. "I am not a child, stop calling to me as such." He asked her what he meant but she simply stared past him.  
  
"I know who you are, but why did you make me do it?" She yelled her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Artimis who are you talking to?" He asked peering into her eyes. He saw in them a faint sliver of what he knew to be Artimis but something was not right.  
  
"I don't give a damn about his past, past or no past -he has saved my life and guided me where I have had little guidance before, yes he may have been there, but he is also here!" Snape jaw dropped in shock as he heard her words._ Is she speaking about me…? She is defending me... wherever she is she talking about me_. He thought as he looked at her with amazement. Tears filled her eyes and he wrapped her in a hug, much to the surprise of Lupin and Dumbledore. "Diana, I TRUST him. I trust him with my very life, I do remember quite well the day my loving sister. All he was then was a sentry, he never touched you never touched mother, never!" She yelled into his shoulder. He whispered to her that he was the last one deserving her trust along with how sorry he was about her family.  
  
"The only monster here is you Diana! Do not call him a monster!" she hollered. Snape leapt back in surprise, someone had called him a monster and she simply defended him without thinking. "No sister, I choose the living over the dead." Was said as Snape watched one of his own smirks pull over Artimis's face. "I'll take that as a high compliment and I'll remember to smile just that way every time I think of you." she stated. The air seemed to still and Artimis's eyes refocused and then shifted to Snape. Tears welled up in her eyes and He knew not what to do so he moved over to beside of her chair and looked at her.

---------------------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore smiled one of his all-knowing smiles as Lupin carried Alexis to his chambers and Artimis walked, assisted by Snape. "Those four will save each other yet." And with that he popped a lemon drop in his mouth and petted his phoenix Fawkes, who looked at his master and cooed.


	14. Dream of Deatheaters

**Dream of Deatheaters**  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

BE AFRAID BE VERY AFRIAD!! _{Deep Shadows}_

* * *

_Several Days Later, after Artimis had finally convinced Alexis to give Lupin his room back…___   
  
Alexis shifted in bed, feeling the beginnings of a major migraine coming on. Uncomfortable, she twisted and turned, entangling herself in the bed sheets.  
  
Her dorm in Gryffindor Tower was quiet and dark, the four other roommates sleeping peacefully beneath their quilts. Not a sound could be heard except for the rustlings of a restless Alexis.  
  
Images and wisps of voices raced to and fro through Alexis's unconscious mind. Not making any sense whatsoever. She rolled led over. Pushing her heavier quilt onto the floor.

------------------------------------------  
  
It was pitch black outside and throughout the castle, pretty much everyone calm and happy. Except for one. All the way in the Slytherin House, Artimis also tossed and turned, sensing something wrong -an anguish from someone. Unnoticed and unwilling, a realization of who's it was surfaced in her restless head. _Alexis..._

----------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Gryffindor Tower, Alexis had started trembling, the images becoming more distinct. The usually cool dorm room rapidly heated up a few degrees.  
  
Causing the other girls to shift slightly -the rising heat gradually affecting their bodies.  
  
Alexis saw brief and sudden flashes: the Forbidden Forest, much darkness, a clearing. She also felt a fear -unspeakable fear- once she viewed through the dimness a tight ring of figures.  
  
Alexis's body tensed as she heard faint murmurings and whispers. Her anger swelled for a strange reason, and a few small wisps of green flickered over her sleeping body, but leaving just as soon.

-----------------------------------  
  
Across the school, Artimis frowned in her sleep -almost feeling a short echo of this fear. Her scarred arms itched, but nothing else occurred.

-----------------------------------  
  
The scenes in Alexis's mind crashed around painfully, but nonetheless becoming more and more detailed and distinct. Now, it was as if she was actually looking on as part of the group. She peered closer -her vision filled with billowing black cloaks and leering white masks. The term struck her. _Deatheaters..._ Alexis realized suddenly, white-hot anger flashing through her.   
  
Gradually sounds became clearer, the mumbles and murmurs occasionally sounding coherent. The words floated through Alexis's churning thoughts,  
  
_ "... the time draws nearer..."  
  
"... no one will interfere this time..."  
  
"... people on the inside inform us..."  
  
"... that idiot Dumbledore is without a clue..."_  
  
A flash inside the ring of Deatheaters. Glimpses of a throne-like structure... a hooded figure... Even in its restful position, an air of power and malice emanated from him. Yes, him. The Deatheaters continue their hushed conversations, the apparent leader in the midst of them seeming amused, almost content. Alexis felt a wave of familiarity course through her, followed by an overwhelming sense of deep loyalty to this figure. Her anger was fueled when she felt this, a loyalty she loathed horribly.  
  
For this powerful being was indeed Lord Voldemort.

---------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis awoke with a start, sweating and jumpy. She had clearly felt it -the sudden outburst of anger and fear from a distant source; a brief vision of green flame. She flew out of her bed, knowing all to well who this source was. She stumbled down the stairs and across the Slytherin common room, bolting down the hall towards the only person she thought of that could help.

-------------------------------------------  
  
Flames slowly spread outward from Alexis as she lay rigid and trembling -lost within her premonition.  
  
One of the girls near Alexis finally awoke, mumbling in irritation about the heat. Her eyes widened at the sight of the consuming green fire and she sat bolt upright -screaming hysterically and waking everyone else in Gryffindor Tower in fear. The three other girls inside the room stared in awe terror, then also bursting into a chorus of screams and hollers -while tripping and shoving to get out the door as the flames quickly singed and burned everything within a two foot radius from Alexis.  
  
Alexis felt -no, knew- it was Voldemort, but didn't know how or why -his face was hidden and he did not speak. Alexis cringed inwardly and prayed desperately that he did not notice her, for she felt as if she was in plain view of everyone. Only two dominate emotions flooded Alexis -fear of being found out and anger, uncontrollable anger.  
  
A chilling voice broke through her pained unconsciousness, and Alexis flinched inwardly again- though she somehow had grimly expected it. It spoke to her in low, taunting tones. **One day you will be apart of this, I look forward to it. **At this, Voldemort turned his head, his hood falling back. Alexis stared in numbing horror into deep blood red eyes that seared into her mind, promising pain and suffering. He had found her, he knew that she knew... The voice laughed menacingly and Alexis screamed in her sleep.

--------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis ran down the hallway, not caring that she had woken up her roomies Hailey, Pansy and the rest of the others in her dorm. Hailey followed her, wondering what was going on. Artimis raced down the corridor to Professor Snape's private quarters. She banged on the door loudly, ''PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!" she heard faint shuffling and bumping on the other side if the door and she stood back quickly as it flung open. Before her stood Snape in a white tunic and black pants. "What is it?!" he slurred tiredly but alertly.  
  
"Sir, it's Alexis. Don't ask me how, I know I just do. Come on, get dressed!" she yelled hurriedly as she continued to rush towards the statue exit of the Slytherin House. Snape stared in bewilderment, barely hearing but a few frantic words. He then grabbed his cloaks and swept out the door behind her.  
  
Artimis ran as fast as she could towards the Fat Lady. _Please let me make it_, she thought as she ran up the stairs two at a time, Snape on her heels. She was barefoot, but remarkably kept her feet on the slippery stone.

---------------------------------------  
  
As Alexis's roommates burst out of their dormitory in a jumble of shouts and screams, Hermionie Granger was the only one present that kept her wits about her. Pushing the hysterical twits aside, she gracefully flew down the stairs, bolting past a startled Ron and Harry as all the Gryffindor boys amble out to see what was causing the ruckus.  
  
No one dared venture up to Alexis's room, so everyone remained in the Common Room -some trying to calm the still screaming third year girls. Hermionie reappeared, dragging a stern McGonagall behind her. They hurried upstairs to the room, viewing a flaming, screaming Alexis still asleep atop a slowly diminishing bed of ashes.  
  
McGonagall had been informed of Alexis's condition, and she thought she was ready for the worst. But one thing she wasn't told about -_How do I stop her!?_

_----------------------------------------_  
  
Artimis ran up to the Fat Lady and shouted breathlessly, "Slytherins Suck!" and the portrait obediently swung open. Snape didn't dare ask how she knew the password.  
  
Artimis pushed and shoved her way roughly through the large crowd of people and screaming girls in the common room, Snape weaving behind her. They ran up the stairs and Artimis pushed past a stunned McGonagall, who looked to Snape in hopeful confusion. But Snape wasn't eye level anymore. He was on his knees, clenching his teeth against the ripping pain radiating from his Dark Mark tattoo.   
  
Artimis ignored everyone and ran straight into the flames, expecting to be burnt, but remarkable not having a hair singed. Pushing this wonder aside, she sat on Alexis's stomach, grabbing her shoulders and yelling above the growing roars of the flame,  
  
" Fight it! I'm here. Fight the fire!"  
  
The two teachers watched on in mute astonishment, but Artimis ignored them, bent on waking Alexis from her trance.

--------------------------------------  
  
Alexis released all her fear and anger into the scream, and there was A LOT. She was vaguely aware of her bed disappearing along with her roommates, but that didn't matter. The voice had been too much. It tore into her very soul -forcing her to realize that she was waging war on something she couldn't control. She knew somehow she had stumbled upon a secret plot -and Lord Voldemort had found her out. She couldn't take it any longer, she wanted it all to stop. She wished to die and rid herself of all of it.  
  
Then she felt a crushing weight on her stomach and a calming voice cut through her growing despair," Fight the fire!"  
  
_Ar... Artimis? H, how did you get h, here?..._ she wondered confusedly, but still focused on her friend's frantic calling and fought like hell against the anger that was threatening to consume her.  
  
Slowly but surely, the flames withdrew and Alexis stopped screaming. Her eyes remained closed and she breathed in harsh gasps, still trembling.   
  
Snape looked up in immense relief as the pain subsided in his arm, and McGonagall helped him shakily stand up.  
  
Alexis's' face glistened in pain induced tears as Artimis hollered forcefully, "Open your bloody eyes and look at me!"  
  
Alexis obeyed and focused blearily on Artimis's concerned face inches from hers. Behind and above her, though, she viewed Professor Snape's flabbergasted stare.  
  
At the sight of him, Alexis again went rigid and her eyes glazed over, all the while glaring at Snape. The deep cold voice whispered in her mind, trying to persuade her. **Traitorous... liar... DEATHEATER!**

**---------------------------------------  
**  
Severus didn't know what to expect. The banging at his door was urgent and the voice was unmistakably Ms. Callabella's. _I can't even sleep in peace_. He rushed to the door and there she stood, fright in her eyes. She quickly threw a string of information at him, but all he really caught was," Alexis... don't ask... Get dressed!"  
  
Totally at a lost, he merely reached for his nearby cloaks and took off after her.  
  
Next thing he knew, they were through the Gryffindor portrait hole -hearing a rather offending password- up the girls dorm stairs and him rolling on the floor in agony as he saw Artimis barrel into the flames that were her friend and yelling something to Alexis about fighting it. He watched the fires pull back, along with his pain, and stood up, walking over to Alexis and Artimis. He watched in horror again as Alexis stared at him in fury, going rigid and ready to explode. Fearing for the already injured Artimis who was seated atop her raging companion, he grabbed Artimis's shoulders and pulled her back, shielding her from an expected attack.

-------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis watched her body react as if from a different perspective. Someone else's rage was enveloping her, using her power for its own will, though she was still apart of it. But this time instead of her entire body being wreathed in flame by her anger, it was harnessed, though not consciously, and directed to her balled up fists. Alexis was no longer herself as an evil being inhabited her and controlled her every movement. Alexis watched in frustration from her separate corner oh her mind, still being tapped into the anger, but not being in control of it. Her vision changed as her eyes widened, pooling over in a solid shade of bright green, sparkling like jewels as they stared in hatred at Severus Snape. She raised one arm -the flames spinning and twirling around her fist as she prepared to hurl a jet of searing fire his way. Alexis grinned sardonically, a grin not her own; as the real, trapped, Alexis desperately tried to fight off this powerful other side of herself.

----------------------------------  
  
Artimis glanced at her companion, seeing the green fires slowly move to her fists as Alexis stood up. She saw the grin and her pure green eyes, feeling a pull in her heart of need and desperate fighting. She saw Alexis's eyes focus on Professor Snape, a look of pure hatred and evil in them. _No... she isn't... oh, damn... she is..._ Artimis realized, and without thought, she dived in front of Professor Snape who was once again on his knees, clutching his arm and grimacing in barely controlled pain. Artimis spread out her arms in front of him, shielding him and speaking in a defiant voice," Alexis, I know you can hear me. Don't! I can feel you fighting. Please, keep fighting. He is not a danger to you or me. Relax." She turned her head slightly to see several people watching in the doorway. Professor McGonagall looked at her in curious helplessness.   
  
"Get them out of here, I think she might flare up again." Artimis shouted quickly. McGonagall nodded, and pushed them down the stairs, making everyone group together in the Common room.   
  
Artimis again turned her gaze to Alexis, who held up her flaming fist but hesitating in an obvious inner turmoil. "Professor Snape, you may want to leave." Artimis whispered, trying not to break her friend's concentration. Snape looked up at her as indignantly as was possible for him at the moment. through clenched teeth, he growled,'' I'm not leaving. Stop trying to protect me. I can handle myself. Since when have you had any authority over me!"  
  
"I don't, but I'm immune to her fire. You saw it yourself. But I think you are still very much susceptible to It.'' she spoke calmly, her eyes never leaving Alexis's. Snape remained stubbornly in place, so Artimis remained standing in front of him, protecting him as best as she could.

----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis saw her friend, but could do nothing to stop herself. Another being was controlling her body as she felt the raw power of it filling her. A voiceless suggestion taunted her, . **Attack, he is what you most fear and hate. One of those who has made you this way... Push your fear aside and focus on your anger -it is from this you draw out your gift!** Alexis dwelled on this for a moment, but realized she couldn't attack even if she wanted to -Artimis was blocking the way in front of Snape. _I can't attack her too... she's my best friend._ Alexis thought timidly. The voice laughed -deep and mirthless, **Friend!? A friend won't stand in the way of your revenge. You have much to learn...** Alexis raised her fist unwillingly -ready to send the jet of flames their way -but she continued to argue- therefore slowing the attack. _I won't hurt her... and Snape didn't do this, my FATHER did! Leave me alone! I won't do this!   
_  
The cold voice paused, contemplating her struggle. **You have much potential, but are ignorant to how you could tap into it! Destroy them...  
**  
"NOOOOO!!!" Alexis yelled aloud this time, the two in front of her staring in shock.  
  
**Hmmm... you put up a good fight. But I WILL have you obey me. NOW!!!**  
  
Alexis yelled in agony as she was forced to release the flames -a fireball heading straight for the pair.

-----------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis feared the worst. Then she heard the deafening "NOOOOO!!!" escape from Alexis's lips. She relaxed -thinking it was over- and moved towards Alexis. Then she realized the desperate plea and defeat in her eyes. She quickly turned and pushed Snape all the way onto the ground. The fireball hit her back, but quickly dispersed, leaving not a mark or blemish. A look of relief tinged Alexis's eyes. But Artimis's mind fought her.   
  
_Little sister, stop her. Don't protect him. Attack her back!_ Diana called.  
  
"No!" she yelled. But Diana was too strong at this moment. Artimis jumped at Alexis, grabbing her fists and slamming them behind her.   
  
"Fight!" Artimis yelled as she now waged her own battle.

---------------------------------------  
  
Alexis tried to stop the fireball, but her inner tormentor was too strong. The voice laughed -and it cut through Alexis like a red hot dagger. **There, not too bad...**  
  
_Stop it!_ Alexis screamed her in mind, watching in relief when it didn't kill Artimis. But she was worried when Artimis lunged and slammed Alexis's wrists painfully into the wall behind her, the flames still dancing and spinning. Snape was lying prone, almost passed out from the continuation of the pain coursing through him through his pain numbed arm.   
  
Unwillingly, Alexis sneered in contempt -clearly not herself- and for the first time, the being spoke through her in a deep chilling voice," **Ah, so you still fight do you? All the more joy I'll have when I destroy you two."  
**  
Alexis gazed into her friend's eyes and saw Artimis was indeed fighting something herself.  
  
Blue and brown colors battled and swirled harshly for dominance in Artimis's eyes, and Alexis knew if the brown won, there'd be no hope for her. Then a hopeful thought struck her of her own accord. _Maybe if I anger Artimis enough, Diana will rid of me... then I won't... wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else!  
_  
The evil being in her head stopped suddenly, yelling in confusion and frustration. **What are you playing at foolish girl? You wish to die?!**  
  
And so will you. Alexis said knowingly. She managed to smirk sadly at Artimis -who stared back in confusion. Alexis yelled," Come on! What are you waiting for?!" Alexis fought and gained some control over her body -using it to push against her friend roughly -hoping to goad Diana out. "Finish me off then!"  
  
**Stupid girl! What are you doing?!  
**  
_Getting rid of you!_  
  
The being yelled in frustration. **Not that easily, you twit... I'll send for you, and you WILL come... if you live...** with this comment, he vanished in a wisp, just as Artimis's eyes turned and she prepared to strike.

--------------------------------  
  
Artimis focused on holding back Diana. _You can't... I won't let you_! she cried.  
  
_Don't stop me,_ Diana chided. Artimis could feel herself ebbing, her inner strength diminishing. She thought fast and hard, trying to find a way.  
  
"Alexis, help me!" she yelled out, trying to find strength. Then she lost control. Diana laughed as she took over.  
  
Artimis took Alexis's wrists, flinging her to the floor by a wincing Snape. Alexis's flames died away as she stared in quiet patience. Snape lay still, breathing heavily, slowly releasing his arm.  
  
"Ah, two with one stone." Diana taunted, her voice holding contempt, her fists balled at her sides.  
  
"Since my sister's strength failed her, I'll take my time." she sneered. Then her eyes switched briefly.  
  
"Alexis! Give me back the strength I gave you!" Artimis's voiced begged. Snape moved over to Alexis. "Tell her how much she means to you. If you don't, I fear we all are dead." he whispered through gritted teeth. It was just what Alexis needed to hear.

---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis fought, but with herself this time. _I don't want to live any longer... I'll just cause more pain..._  
  
Then she noticed Professor Snape behind her, clutching his arm and gasping in past pain and agony. _No... I can't be the cause of his death too...  
_  
She had to help Artimis and Snape live, but that would mean sparing herself too. _This is too much... wait, no it isn't...  
_  
She stared up in determination, then turned to Snape after his comment." I'm sorry Professor. I can't do that. My life is over." With that, his eyes widened, and she rammed him, making him roll out of the door. She painfully pulled herself up and slammed it, yelling, "_Collaportus_!"  
  
Alexis turned and stared into Artimis's eyes -which were full of surprise and anger. Alexis spoke softly," Two birds, eh? Looks like you forgot how to count after all your years locked away. Why don't you leave her the hell alone? I'll make you a deal, I let you kill me and then you leave Artimis be, but explaining that it wasn't Artimis who destroyed me. Got it?" Alexis stood wavering, trying to keep her strength in the face of things.

---------------------------------------  
  
Artimis watched and prayed her friend would understand. She watched as Alexis pushed Snape out the door, and heard the trademark cutting remark. But the little piece at the end scared Artimis. _She's not serious, is she?  
_  
_On the contrary, Little Sis, I think she's never been as serious as this in her entire life. Which is about to be cut short like she wants_.  
  
Artimis tried to hold Diana back, but she couldn't.  
  
Artimis -_Diana-_ sauntered forward, placing her hand under Alexis's chin. "I'd like to see you try and make me leave her alone." Diana replied, glaring triumphantly at Alexis.  
  
Artimis continued to try and force her way through; Alexis standing there defiantly. Facing her gave Artimis hope. _That's what I need..._ she thought as she saw a conflict rise within Alexis.  
  
"Hope!" Artimis yelled, grabbing control for a moment. Alexis shook her head, and Diana stilled her face with the hand holding her chin.  
  
"Deatheater spawn. Hope. Hmm, you have nothing but lust for pain and power. You will follow your blood and will kill all I hold dear. I can not allow this!" Diana mocked. Artimis forced a part of herself out, knowing the only way Alexis could tell was through her eyes.

--------------------------------  
  
Alexis was confused on what Artimis was trying to get through to her. Artimis -taking control- had yelled a single word, "Hope!"  
  
Alexis was very much lost, but she steeled herself, looking into her friend's once warm eyes and staring back, willing that Artimis would recognize her.  
  
Alexis wished Diana would get it over with -for now she was having doubts. _Damn it, Artimis! You don't understand. This is to help everyone. And I know Diana won't let anything happen to you.  
_  
Alexis took the scathing remarks with deathly calm. Hopefully, she glared back, stating," If you mean killing Artimis, you are sorely mistaken. I would never hurt her -which is why I haven't kicked your ass yet. But I am quite intrigued on how you won't allow me to do anything. Do explain." Alexis smirked mockingly, hoping it was enough to anger Diana. They stood quiet for a moment, Alexis's knees ready to give out in exhaustion and fear, but her determination kept her standing.

------------------------------------  
  
Diana was taken aback, and Artimis was filled with hope as her friend declared that she would never be harmed at her hands. Artimis took control. She quickly grabbed her wand and pointed it at herself and yelled," _Petrificus Totalus_!"  
  
She smiled as she felt all her muscles go tight. _I can't hurt her now... Diana can't either._

_------------------------------------  
_  
Severus was amazed as Artimis pushed him out of the fire's path. He was even more amazed when she went diving for Alexis. Until he realized it was Diana and not Artimis. He watched in blinding pain as the two stared each other down. His scarred tattoo burned madly while Alexis flamed up, and all he wished for was it to stop.  
  
Snape's jaw dropped as he heard Alexis taunt Diana, wanting for her to kill her._ Foolish child! She is playing with a force she doesn't understand!_ he thought amazingly.  
  
He heard Artimis beg Alexis for help, and he wished he could provide it. It was tearing him apart to watch these two young people warring over things they couldn't control. He wanted to help.  
  
_It's my job as a Professor, I don't care anything for these annoying children,_ he sternly reminded and tried to convince himself.  
  
He watched as Diana flung Alexis painfully to the ground, her flames receding and Snape relaxing as his pain eased mercifully. When Artimis looked at them, he knew they were done for. She towered over them, an angry scowl on her face, her fists clenched furiously. He listened quietly to Diana berate Artimis's attempts at control. Artimis had gained control once, and yelled to Alexis for hope.   
  
But Alexis was obviously intent upon her own demise, but he felt it was a bit to early to die. So he discreetly scooted over to her and tried to reason with her. It obviously didn't do much because Alexis gave him a sad smile, commented, and the next thing he knew he was tumbling down the stairs and landing at Ronald Weasley's feet. He stood wobbly, shivered and walked carefully back up the stairs.   
  
As he reached the room, he heard the spell and desperately hoped that both of them were alive. He opened the door to see Alexis over Artimis, who was paralyzed and smiling. _Didn't Artimis's voice cast the spell? _He then watched as Alexis bent down and started beating her hands against Artimis's chest, tearing in frustration.  
  
"You can't do this! You were suppose to kill me! Why didn't you let Diana finish me!?"  
  
Snape quickly rushed over to Alexis and pulled her off. He grasped her shoulders and looked in her desolate green eyes. "You listen to me. Death will solve nothing. Don't ever attempt that again! If she had killed you, she would have signed her own death decree as well!" he yelled furiously at this child for trying to throw away her life.

--------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis was dumbfounded by Artimis's reaction, which had forced Diana out of her. Her old friend Artimis stood staring up at her. Blinded by this sudden turn of events, Alexis realized her goal had been destroyed. _Artimis is alright, but I'm suppose to be dead!  
_  
Tears slipping down her face, Alexis flung herself at the prone form of Artimis.  
  
Alexis continued to scream at her, her anger drowned out by despair as she weakly beat against Artimis. _She was suppose to kill me, Damn it! Now it won't ever stop..._ Artimis smirked in grim satisfaction as if she knew what Alexis was thinking.  
  
Alexis was vaguely aware of Snape pulling her off and gazing in her eyes, saying something about how stupid it was to think like this. He quickly lifted the spell from Artimis, then turned to watch Alexis stare ahead blankly, falling to her knees and repeating quietly," Please, please kill me. Make it end. Please..." Snape stared in shocked reverie as Artimis stood up.

--------------------------------------  
  
"I want to be dead to the world again please." Artimis sighed loudly. Obviously Snape didn't find it funny. Artimis moved to Alexis and smacked her in the face. "Get a hold of yourself! I'm not going to kill you and neither is he no matter how much you ask. Now get up and show some damn self respect!" She scolded, wrenching Alexis upon her feet. Artimis found herself glaring at Alexis, who just stood there dumbly. "If you ever, EVER, try to convince me to kill, I will lock you in a room and make sure you live as long as I do!" she yelled. She saw Professor Snape looking at her funny. "What are you looking at?" she said and immediately regretted it.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked a look of anger on his face. She turned to face him completely. "Sorry Sir, I was just frustrated."  
  
"Not an excuse. Detention. Noon. Tomorrow." he said with malice as he stormed out of the room obviously to keep from berating them. Artimis, fed up, immediately turned and punched Alexis in the jaw, knocking her out. She rubbed her knuckles while she mumbled "I have had enough of this." She grabbed a blanket from one of the bed and wrapped Alexis in it. She walked with Alexis in her arms down the stairs out of her dorm. She glared at everyone as she walked down and there were whispers "Password needs to be changed, expect a Slytherin Raid tonight." Artimis in anger swiftly rushed out and took Alexis to the classroom. She turned, locked the door, placed Alexis down and collapsed from exhaustion and overworking herself. _Damn you Alexis.... Damn you to hell..... I didn't ask to be a pawn in your death plot.... Damn you.... at least your ok..._were that last thoughts she had before sleep captured her.

* * *

What did you think?

Give us an review and tell us what you think. IF you feel the need to flame fell free we need something to laugh at every once in a while.


	15. Mental Maelstrom

**Mental Maelstrom**  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

Author's Notes: Just when you thought we couldn't get anymore trippier we turn around and surprise you. Sorry if it gets confusing we are trying to find out how to make it more discernable.

* * *

_Oh man... what a headache. And why does my bloody jaw hurt so damn much!_ Alexis thought through a muffling haze. She winced and tried to draw in a deep breath, but it wasn't possible due to some heavy weight on her chest and stomach. Confused, she finally opened her eyes in consciousness. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape stared down at her.  
  
"Bloody hell..." she murmured, putting a hand over her eyes. _Do I always have to wake up to someone? Why can't I have a normal night and wake up in my own bed and alone? _She looked under her hand and saw Artimis's gangly form sprawled over her. _Do I dare ask..._  
  
"Language, Ms. Whyte..." Snape growled a warning. Alexis didn't even bother looking at him, she was just too damn flustered and confused. Slightly under her breath, she scowled," Oh, bugger off..."  
  
She heard Dumbledore chuckle somewhat and Snape gave a derisive snort, mumbling to himself but nothing Alexis could here.  
  
Her jaw throbbed and ached something fierce, and she gingerly rubbed it, squinting up at the two adults. "Why the hell does my jaw hurt!? Can someone please explain this to me?!" Alexis mumbled. There was a sharp intake of breath on her stomach and muffled chuckling.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you laughing at?" Alexis asked, perplexed as Artimis pushed herself forcefully off Alexis -causing her to grunt as the air left her stomach- and landed sitting at Snape's feet. She promptly ignored them and cautiously moved forward, asking," What was the last thing you remembered seeing?" with a slight chuckle.  
  
Alexis slowly sat up and stared at her own hands in thought. "The last thing I remember seeing..." she repeated, then her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"I saw... you glaring at me -saying something. No, yelling something-... then someone's fist aimed at my face..." Alexis looked up quickly -glowering at Artimis. "You!?" Artimis quickly stood and hid behind Professor Snape as Alexis threateningly stood. Snape looked at Artimis oddly. "You punched her?" he inquired, perplexed.  
  
"Um... well... what else did you expect me to do? She made me insult you and I knew she had a glass jaw!" Artimis stated excitedly, rubbing her knuckles while reminiscing. "I think I broke a knuckle though..." Alexis glared daggers at her. "You slugged me!? What the hell for?! I don't recall scheduling a stunt like that..." she stopped, noticing the awed and confused looks of Artimis and Snape. Impatient, she growled," WHAT?"   
  
Artimis quickly rushed over to Alexis and hastily covered her mouth. "Whatever you do, don't ask him what's he looking at." she whispered, dead serious.  
  
"Ladies, would you please follow us to my office." Dumbledore stated after watching the entire scene. Artimis nodded and pulled away from a disgruntled Alexis. All of a sudden, her arms burned and flashed green, and Artimis fell over -yelling profanity.  
  
Alexis looked down in concern at Artimis. (_What the hell happened?!)_ Almost immediately, Artimis's voice resonated in response in Alexis's mind. _{How am I supposed to know!}_ They gawked at each other in shock. Artimis grabbed her arms I'm pain and asked urgently, "Did you hear that? I heard that!"  
  
Alexis paled, then spoke quietly, "I was hoping you didn't... because I heard it as clear as a bell."  
  
Dumbledore and Snape exchanged glances, and looked around at them. {_Alexis, they're watching us... Did you hear that? What the fuck happened!?}_ Artimis's panicked voice ran in Alexis's mind. Artimis drew her arms close and was staring at Alexis in utter shock and confusion.  
  
Alexis started trembling and took a step back, freaked out. Her eyes widened further and squeaked, "Artimis, I heard that too. What's going on?" Slightly whimpering and staring down at Artimis, she backed into Snape -but didn't notice him.  
  
Artimis stood and replied," I don't know. You can hear my thoughts. Can I hear yours?" she asked. _{Talk to me, Alexis!}_ Artimis's voice cooed in Alexis's mind. _{This is awesome!}_  
  
_(Holy shit! You think this is awesome!?)_ Aloud, Alexis yelled," I have fucking voices in my head! What's so awesome about that!? I thought one was enough... Now I know I'm going insane..." Alexis said frantically. _(I don't need anymore! And you say it's bloody awesome!?)   
_  
"Alexis, don't you see? Now you can never lose me!" Artimis said. _{This is freaky, I admit. But come on! Now we don't have to speak aloud to each other! Hey, I wonder if we can share memories... }_Even Artimis's mind had a playful tone.  
  
Professor Snape stepped towards them in cautiousness," What are you going on about, Whyte?"  
  
Artimis quickly turned and replied," I put a microphone in her ear and she didn't have a clue. It's a muggle device..."  
  
" I know what it is, Callabella. Come, we haven't all day." Snape replied sarcastically, satisfied for the present time with this cover up. Dumbledore gave the girls one of those smiles and turned to walk out.  
  
{_We need to find a new classroom!}  
_  
Alexis merely stared at Artimis in shock, slowly shaking her head. _(She's a damn lunatic! This is serious shit, how can she take it so lightly? The last voice I heard told me I was gonna be a bloody deatheater...)  
_  
Artimis halted and turned to her grimly, "I heard that."  
  
Alexis paled further, and said quietly," This is going to be difficult..."  
_{What do you mean? What do you remember about last night? Don't speak aloud, just image it and I'll see if I can see it.} _ Alexis couldn't remember anything for a minute. She concentrated as hard as she could, trying to find what was relevant about last night.  
  
A brief image appeared -herself flaring up again and Artimis bursting in on her. Alexis gasped and the image disappeared. Now she had to know. They were in the hallway down from Dumbledore's office now, and Alexis squinted and forced her mind to remember as they marched towards the office.  
  
Then, wave after wave of images slammed into her as her memory kicked on full power -Snape in pain, Artimis trying to calm her, Alexis's body being taken over by the being in her head -harnessing her anger and power and fusing them into an ultimate weapon. Suddenly, the booming cold voice that taunted Alexis unmercifully filled her head, the entire discussion it had with her jumbled together in confusion. Alexis gasped aloud and clutched her head, falling to her knees as she remembered all of it.   
  
Including the voice's promise and her own pleas for death.  
  
The group skidded to a halt at Alexis's unexpected actions. Artimis kneeled next to her and enveloped her. _{I'm here. Stop thinking about it}_. Artimis's mind called.   
  
"Don't be afraid. I'm right here." Artimis said aloud gently. Suddenly, she collapsed as well. "Alexis! Stop it!" she screeched in pain.  
  
Alexis could hear Artimis calling for her to stop, but the thoughts kept relentlessly coming.  
  
_{Fine. Here, this will stop you!} _ Artimis's mental voice growled.  
  
Suddenly Alexis's mind was instead filled with images of Draco's. They were detailed images of Artimis making out with him. _{There, that worked!}_  
  
"Damn you! I didn't want to see that!" Alexis yelled, shoving Artimis roughly. She continued to kneel on the floor, Alexis glaring at her, but on the verge of tears.  
  
"Well! It worked!" Artimis said smiling.  
  
_{...Hey, I wonder...}  
  
(...Don't start now... I'm seriously about to barf...)  
  
{...On Snape's shoes?...}  
  
(... not even funny...)  
_  
"Oh yes it is!" Artimis barked with laughter. Snape scowled at them in great confusion, and hoisted both of them up. "I don't want to hear another word from either of you." he growled. Dumbledore merely looked on in great amusement.  
  
_{Fine with me!}_ Artimis chimed.  
  
Alexis growled under her breath, "Oh, do shut up. This is getting most tiresome. I've heard enough voices to last me a lifetime."  
  
_{...What was that thought, dearest Alexis? Are we feeling jealous? I'm sure I could coerce Draco to find you a suitable guy...}_ Artimis chided laughingly.  
  
(_No, I think I'm perfectly fine. End of conversation now please... )_Alexis thought, a hint of anger lacing it as everyone continued to walk up to the phoenix statue that was the doorway to Headmaster Dumbledore's' study.

--------------------------------  
  
They trudged into Dumbledore's office. Artimis was actually very afraid of her newfound link to Alexis, but had soon thought of its advantage.   
  
They sat in the chairs. Artimis sitting next to Alexis as Snape actually pulled up his own chair in front of them for once. He once again sat very lady-like. Artimis smirked. Snape glanced at her, his eyes focusing on hers. He mumbled something under his breath and she sighed.  
  
_{...Hey Starburst, I can insult Snape and he would never know...}  
  
(...Please shut up...)  
  
{... For example. Professor Snape, your posture is so feminine that you outdo my mother...}  
  
(... shut up you twit!...)  
  
{...Why? He can't hear me...}  
  
[...Miss Callabella, don't be too sure of yourself...]  
  
{...OH GOD. He can hear us...}_ Artimis's mind yelled to Alexis.   
  
Alexis glared tauntingly at her, then turned her gaze to Dumbledore, smirking while Dumbledore rummaged for some left over candies.  
  
_[...Miss Callabella, I did not find your comment anywhere near up to par...]  
  
{... could you at least call me Artimis. Having my own head go 'Miss Callabella' is odd...}  
  
[...Fine Arty. don't you underestimate me. I wonder how you-...]  
  
{... NOT ARTY...}  
  
(...Professor, Sir. She has issues with it...)  
  
[...I am aware of that, WHYTE...]  
  
{...How do you turn this off...}  
  
[...Close your mind, Miss Callabella...]  
  
(... Hmmm...that's too easy... Artimis, did it work...)  
  
{...I can still hear you, I guess not...}  
_  
"Silence!" she yelled aloud. Dumbledore looked to her oddly and she returned his gaze. She felt a presence leave her.  
  
Alexis continued to snicker, glancing at Snape, then froze- her eyes widening at a thought. Across from them, Snape smirked maliciously as they locked gazes.  
  
Alexis stated indignantly, "I did NOT look like that!"  
  
"Oh, but you very much did... and you didn't seem to upset about it at the time..."  
  
Artimis looked between the two in confusion, missing the passed thought.  
  
Alexis glared at Snape for a moment, then grinned evilly. Snape sat up, affronted and scowled disdainfully as a vision of the Party and Snape being vomited upon and laughed at by Lupin, filled his mind.  
  
"I did not find that amusing, Miss Whyte." he growled  
  
"Well, you started it, _Professor_."  
  
Dumbledore cut in before the two started verbally sparring. "I believe that is more than enough comments for the moment Severus, Miss Whyte." Artimis stared at him, wondering if he had been listening the entire time. Snape and Alexis had stopped, Snape blinking and breaking the connection as Alexis shook her head and then continued glaring at Snape.  
  
_{...Do I even want to know?...}  
  
(...No...)  
  
{...Bye...}  
  
(...Bye...)_  
  
"Headmaster, there is something freaky going on between Alexis and I." Artimis stated. Snape let out a low chuckle. "Miss Callabella, please explain." Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
Alexis butted in, "She's in my head. She made me watch her and Draco kiss..." she was promptly smacked by Artimis.  
  
"Irrelevant Alexis. Dumbledore, Sir. We can hear each other's thoughts, and um... Alexis projected a disturbing thought to me." Artimis replied, eyes downcast. Alexis looked away at this statement, painfully remembering the whole thing and distinctly knowing that she had passed it all onto her best friend. "Miss Whyte, will you indulge us with your memories?" Dumbledore asked as he pulled out a gray bowl.  
  
"A Pensive... WOW..." was heard from Artimis as her eyes grew as large as dinner plates and she looked like she was going to drool all over herself.  
  
_(...What the hell is a pensive?...)  
  
{...Shut up and listen to Dumbledore...}_ was Artimis's curt reply.  
  
Dumbleore went through explaining how to use a pensive and that he was going to let her use his to show all of them her images. Alexis drew her wand, spoke the spell, and drew out all the images from last night. She prodded the images in the bowl and they sprouted foggily up. All of the night's events ran out through the room. The first time the voice spoke, Dumbledore hurriedly asked Artimis to leave. Without hesitation, Artimis ran.

--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis pulled out thought after thought from her head, even ones she distinctly remembered forgetting. The silver strains evoked fear and awe in her as she placed them in the pensive. When the memories played she grew stiff. Her own yells and screams clashed with Artimis's as the pensive projected them over their head like a movie projector. She barely heard Dumbledore as he demanded Artimis leave the room, she was so caught in her own memories.  
  
The deatheaters provoked a new fear in her, as did the figure in the center. The cold, dismal voice boomed into the cramped office, but this time for everyone to hear. Alexis froze in shock and replenished fear, hearing again and all too soon the cruel laughter and enduring the deadly gaze of Lord Voldemort. She relived the terrorizing emotions of her fighting her own mind for control -the desolate feelings of being pushed aside- discarded- as she watched her self being used as a puppet with its strings jerked as she sorrowfully attacked those she held dear.  
  
Snape also sat stock still- now speechless at having a first class seat into what had really occurred in that night's incident.  
  
Then Alexis heard her pleas for her death. Her release from life into eternal oblivion and peace... The words unwillingly bubbled to the surface in Alexis's mind. (_And I was denied it..).  
  
{Only because I would have killed myself if I killed you. I would have loved to give what ever it was you truly desired, I'm your best friend it's my job. I'm going now.}_ Artimis's words echoed in her mind, the last part becoming a faint whisper. She distinctly remember and saw- along with Snape's own comments filling the room.  
  
Alexis also saw events she knew she wasn't conscious for. Snape's roller-coaster ride down the stairs, Artimis lashing out at her and rendering her senseless, Artimis taking her away from the curious and frightful stares of her housemates, and so on.  
  
As the last memory played out and faded, Alexis sat trembling and pale - full of despair and loathing for herself.  
  
Dumbledore walked over and placed his hands on her rising shoulders. He began talking in low tones. Alexis could faintly feel that wherever Artimis was she was crying. Snape sat - shell shocked- quietly with a look of deep contemplation on his face.

* * *

MINDLINKS ROCK!!!  
Here is the key for the thoughts incase you got confused,

( ) is Alexis's thoughts

{} is Artimis's thoughts

[ ] are Snape's thoughts in this part but these will represent anyone entering their mindlink.


	16. I Am NOT A Babysitter!

**"I Am NOT A Babysitter!"**  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

Author's Note: We are not sure if Butter Beer actaully contains any alcohol, But we decided that it contains a little, just for fun. We totally enjoyed this chapter. As for the next chapter, I'll give you a hint. Some pranker decide it's time to show thier appreciation for their 'Beloved' potion's master. And everyone says imitation is the highest kind of flattery. You take it as you wish. HEHEHE _{Deep Shadows}_

* * *

The school was in an uproar the next morning. Every Gryffindor in sight had their own versions of the story. Alexis sat with her head lowered with the twins and Apollo, who kept near her like guards. They weren't afraid of her because, she told them they were her buddies and she couldn't hurt anyone she liked. Everyone kept peering at her like she was some sort of amusement. Artimis had told the whole Slytherin house that if one person made a remark ,that she would berate them just like she had done to Draco. Not a word was spoken form the Slytherin table. Alexis ate quietly, picking at her food.  
  
_{...You need to eat...}_ Artimis mentally reminded her.  
  
_(...They keep looking at me like I'm going to blow up or something. It's really annoying.)  
_  
_{...I know, I made Slytherin be quiet but there isn't much I can do about the others...}_  
  
_(...Thanks for trying.)_  
  
_{...My Job and My Pleasure.}_ Artimis thought glaring at Pansy who had opened her mouth to say something towards the Slytherin table. Alexis wolfed down her food and rushed out of the hall, tired of being the new entertainment. Artimis looked after her and shrugged, motioning for her house to speak.   
  
_(...I'm going for a walk, don't follow me.)_  
  
_{If you try to run away again I will hunt you down.}_  
  
_[I agree with Miss Callabella, Alexis. Do not run.]_ Dumbledore's voice resonated gently in their heads.   
  
_{Whoa! Where'd you come from?}_  
  
_[If you pay attention, you will notice that you are looking up at the head table. So I simply wished to know where Miss Whyte was going. Severus asks that you stop staring at him.]  
_  
Artimis snapped her head up. She had indeed been staring at Snape but only because that was the direction in which Alexis was heading. Artimis stood abruptly, kissed Draco briefly, and stalked out of the Great Hall. _{Be back in time to go to Hoggesmeade, OK?}  
_  
_(All right.)_

_-----------------------------------_  
  
Alexis hurried out of the hall, ignoring all the stares and gawking. She was getting frustrated with everyone, and she knew she had better find a way to calm herself down.  
  
She quietly made her way out into the fields before the Forbidden Forest, trying her best to shove aside the memories of students' glares of fear and wariness. Before she knew it, she was trailing among the first few trees of the infamous forest. A calm voice echoed in her mind,  
  
_[Do not stray too far, Miss Whyte... we don't want any untimely incidents...]  
_  
_(... I won't Headmaster; I'll stay close to the edges...)_ Alexis assured, recognizing Dumbledore's tone. With that, he left her to her brooding. _But isn't that why I came out here in the first place? To forget that stuff..._ Alexis sighed, and then tried to lose herself in the blissful peace of the Forest.   
  
She walked far enough into it to barely catch glimpses of the school grounds, and that was her limit. She slowly crawled over logs and around tall trees, examining every detail of the habitat. The sharp smells of the pines and damp earth clouded her senses as she breathed deeply, smiling minutely. She undid her school cloaks and left them lying on a fallen tree, to allow herself more mobility. Gracefully, she pulled herself up into the branches of a nearby tree, gazing into the shadowy depths ahead of her, unconsciously thinking of the mysterious dangers and adventures that awaited her deep within the darkness. She turned and jumped off the low branch, tumbling into a patch of withered and crumbling leaves. She closed her eyes and smiled, listening to the crunches and crackling of the leaves like it was another language. She felt apart of the woods, as foreign as she really was. The trees leered over her, the breeze jostling them and making them come alive in their own dancing ways. Alexis swayed with them as she rose to her knees amid the dry underbrush, not bothering to extract the leaf and dirt bits from her black clothes and ruffled white hair. She listened hard, trying to become one with the slight breezes and inaudible conversations of the trees and wilderness. She distantly heard the soft lapping of water, and stood up, drifting towards the left, totally oblivious to her actions. She stumbled upon a small pond, the water rippling slightly as the winds tossed small branches and debris onto the calm waters. She kneeled at the edge, dipping her small hands into the cool waters and leaning down to splash her face. The cold droplets felt like heaven on her features, which were hot due to her past feelings of ashamed and embarrassment over the night's events. But she totally lost those irritating thoughts as she happily and peacefully fell back onto the soft ground, staring silently up into the canopy, calmly dozing off.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Artimis had left the great hall about half an hour later. Not wanting Alexis to be out wandering alone she followed her intuition to Alexis. She found Alexis sleeping by a pond. Artimis sat by her head, swiftly and quietly moving Alexis head to her lap so she could use it as a pillow. Alexis mumbled and snored. Artimis looked around this marvelous place as Alexis slept. _{I wonder what compels me to care so much for her. She feels so close to me. It's like having a little sister.}  
_  
(_Oh will you shut up_) Alexis's mind replied.  
  
_{Sorry didn't know you were awake, go back to sleep}_ Artimis said but Alexis had already fell back to sleep. Artimis not knowing what to do decided that since no one was out here, she could do her favorite, yet most secret pastime. She began singing, low and clear. She had taken a liking to this muggle group called N'Sync, but only for one song. She began singing "God must have spent a little more time on you" Alexis relaxed to the calming sound of her voice. Artimis increased her volume, letting the words flow from her like the water in the spring. She felt so at peace that she didn't her footsteps behind her. She didn't even notice when the person sat by her on the bank. She was enraptured.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I am **NOT **a babysitter!" Severus snapped at headmaster Dumbledore. "I have things to do! I can't be wasting my time following two teenagers around. Have Lupin do it! He seems to like them." He raged.  
  
"Severus. I do not want Lupin to do it. I asked you. I have my reasons for requesting this." Dumbledore chided. Severus sighed and sat in a chair heavily. "Fine. I don't feel like arguing anymore." He said giving in to the elderly wizard. _Meddling Old Coot!_   
  
"Now that's what I was hoping for. I only want you to keep an eye on this for a while. I fear that something may have been shared between them that we are not privy to. Nor are they. But if the Dark Lord calls Alexis then I fear the same call will echo to Artimis. We must stop this, Severus."  
  
"I know, I know." He said standing up and stretching. "So where are they?"   
  
Dumbledore walked over to the scope in his window. He looked in it and gestured Snape to do the same. Severus looked and saw Alexis lying with her head in Artimis's lap near a spring. "I shall see you at dinner, Severus." Dumbledore said dismissing him. Snape gathered his cloaks around him and stalked out of the room. _I don't want to do this. I do not spend 'quality time' with my students. _He stalked towards the woods in the direction he knew the stream to be. As he got closer his breath was stolen from him. Someone was singing, his or her voice was echoing and reverberating off of the trees on the gentle breeze. He walked forward following the sound of that voice. Severus stalked up over the rise of the forest and was in awe. Artimis sat with her head back, her voice rising and falling in rhythm with the spring she sat by. She had a look of pure joy on her face. He walked up slowly hoping she wouldn't see him. She didn't even budge when he sat down next to her. Her voice was one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. He felt the song coming to an end and she held the last note long, her voice never faltering or cracking. She stopped and inhaled and he could not suppress a clap. She looked to him startled. "Professor, What? I mean Um. What are you doing here?" She said her face turning bright red with embarrassment. "I was supposed to ask you the same thing, Miss Callabella and one would hope a singer of such caliber would use more appropriate grammar." He chided trying to be stern. She blushed and lowered her head. Then she noticed Alexis staring up at her with tears in her eyes.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
_(You sung that for me didn't you?) _Alexis's mind asked Artimis.  
  
_{Yes I did}_ Was her heartfelt reply.  
  
_(Thank you. It was beautiful)  
  
{Don't mention it. Seriously.} _Artimis said sternly, reminding Alexis of Snape.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis had awoken to find herself in Artimis's lap. Surprised, she remained silent as she heard Artimis's thought. Thinking to lighten the mood, she decided to be sarcastic. But she was too tired to remain that way, so she kind of dozed in and out, barely hearing Artimis's command to go back to sleep. Presently, she heard a beautiful voice singing. She knew the song, but it didn't matter what the words were. The soft but confident tones drifted through Alexis's crowded mind and soothed her almost as much as the forest did. She dimly registered the thought that it was Artimis's voice, but was half asleep and didn't react to the conclusion with much more than a small hint of surprise. She kept her eyes closed and remained still, relaxing in the musical notes and soon feeling a familiar presence walking towards them. Artimis gracefully finished and Alexis awoke more fully. She had a feeling that the song was for her, and she was assured by her best friend that it was.   
  
Touched, she reopened her eyes when she heard the conversation-taking place, noticing to her shock Professor Snape sitting next to them. He seemed very -humane- and gazed down at Alexis. "If you are finished with your nap, Miss Whyte, I think you would find it good to know that it is almost past time to leave for Hoggesmeade. I have been asked to accompany you two, but please, I _insist_ you don't question It." he spoke softly to the two of them. Alexis calmly sat up, and gazed peacefully across the lake as Artimis and Professor Snape stood and made ready to leave. "Miss Whyte? Will you be joining us?" The potion's master inquired, staring at her quizzically. Alexis sighed and slowly stood, brushing off the bits of debris from her body. With a last longing glance into the forest, Alexis turned and followed.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Artimis was in total shock. She had been singing her heart out and then as she finished there was a clap. She turned to see Professor Snape looking at her with a slight smirk. She was so embarrassed she started rambling. "Professor, What? I mean Um. What are you doing here?" she said, wanting to kick herself for her lack of attention. He chided something and she had the distinct feeling that he had complimented her. She looked to Alexis and the silent conversation ensued. Snape made a snarky comment about Hoggesmeade, his going with them and the fact that they were not allowed to ask. She stood as she watched Alexis look longingly towards the woods.  
  
"Miss Whyte? Will you be joining us?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
_(Why does he have to come?) _Alexis moaned mentally.  
  
_{He told us not to ask. It's only respectful that we do not.}_  
  
_(Whoa, hold on why do you care about being respectful?)_  
  
_{Cause he just caught me singing. I am so embarrassed.}  
_  
"But you're a good singer!" Alexis spoke aloud looking at Artimis cautiously.  
  
"You're just saying that because I'm your best friend." Artimis said her face once again resembling a tomato. She could feel the tickle of her face that meant she was blushing.  
  
"I can't believe I am going to agree with a Gryffindor, But Ms. Whyte is correct in her statement. You are an incredible singer." Professor Snape said. It looked like it hurt him to say that and she was a bit affronted that he had to force himself to compliment her. She took it as she really sucked and they didn't want to let he know. "You both are just trying to make sure I don't know I suck." She said moving faster ahead of them in the direction of Hoggesmeade.  
  
_(Fine. Listen to this)_ Alexis's mind cooed as Alexis remembered the sound of Artimis's voice.  
  
Artimis stopped and looked at Alexis. "Do I really sound like that?" She questioned with uncertainty.  
  
"Yep. Oh and we have enough money for the _you know what_ but I don't think we can by it with _you know who_ with us." She whispered. Artimis laughed. "I'm sure he'll have to use the restroom sometime. We'll fill him up on Butter Beer so he'll have to piss like a racehorse." She whispered back. They enter the main street of Hoggesmeade and headed straight for the Three Broomsticks.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
They entered the cozy atmosphere of the tavern, noticing only about two or three other students from the school. Snape followed them inside cautiously, looking around for anyone he recognized. Alexis and Artimis made their way casually towards the low bar at the back of the room. Several wizards sat as inconspicuously as possible at several stools, one or two of them staring curiously under their hoods at the two young girls and tall stalking figure behind them. Alexis and Artimis sat down at the bar as if they had always been there. Snape stared at them curiously and took a seat also.  
  
Artimis spoke up to the lady behind the counter," Three Butter Beers, please." She glances at Snape and adds quickly," Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want something else?"  
  
"No, that is quite fine." Snape mumbled.  
  
The barmaid brought out three frothing mugs of the wonderful drink and plopped them in front of the trio, Artimis handing her the required amount of Sickles. Snape quietly took his glass and hesitantly took a sip. Alexis picked up her glass, expertly hiding her expression behind it as she smirked to Artimis, who winked. Alexis composed herself, and then placed her mug harshly down upon the counter. Snape looked up in surprise as Artimis hid a grin.   
  
Alexis reached in her robes and drew out three Galleons from a previous staged duel. Slapping them harshly down upon the table as Snape jerked in surprise. Alexis stared defiantly at him and spoke," Sir, I wager three Galleons that Artimis and I can out drink you any day." Snape looked at her, and then glanced at Artimis, who shrugged nonchalantly. He smirked and commented," I don't gamble Miss Whyte."   
  
Alexis thought for a moment, then continued proudly." Oh, I don't think that's the problem Professor. I believe that your just covering for a weak stomach instead of humbly admitting you're already defeated before you have even started."  
  
Snape glared maliciously at her, as Artimis snickered. Artimis pulled out her own stash of cash and calmly placed six Galleons of her own next to Alexis's. "I bet I can out drink both you, Alexis, and you Professor."

Alexis glared at her as Snape smiled slightly. Alexis mumbled something and hurriedly took out some more gold pieces. " I take you up on that offer.'' she growled as she laid the Galleons on her pile, now numbering eight total. Both girls stared at Snape expectantly, ready to start. _What the hell, they're only ignorant little children...  
_  
Snape snickered and spoke," Madame Rosmerta, set us up with a few more glasses please. It will only take a few..."  
  
Alexis and Artimis grinned widely and took a few more glasses, setting them close for the start of the contest. The barmaid smiled discreetly and obliged, excepting the currency from the potion's master. Artimis looked to Alexis and faked brushing a careless hand through her hair but Alexis knew Artimis slight of hand trick meant she was taking her potion that made it to where she would not get sick soon.

_{What? Did you expect me to drink straight?}_ Artimis questioned mentally_. _Alexis grinned at the comment and Snape's slightly confused expression. Artimis asked Snape " Do you do shots or do you do joint chug?" Snape expression told her that she should not know as much as she did about drinking games, but hey her brother was Apollo "_Hold-His-Liquor_" Callabella. "Joint I believe will work." He replied. Alexis stated as she grabbed her mug. "Ready, GO"   
  
Artimis grabbed her Mug and gulped it down quickly. Alexis hurriedly stated _(I get to win!)  
_  
_{No he gets to lose}_ Artimis replied on her second mug. They looked to Snape who was amazing on his third and almost done. Alexis quickly choked down her third after Artimis had finished hers. "Breather!" Alexis yelled as she put more Knuts on the bar for Madam Rosmerta. They waited as she filled their mugs, a strange glint in professor Snapes eyes. _I would like to see these girls with Fire whiskey, not many girls can chug three Butter beers in two minutes_. He thought as the drinks were placed before them. "Resume!" Artimis stated as she picked up her mug and swallowed it in one gulp.   
  
_(How many do you think it will take before he has to piss?)  
_  
_{It takes Apollo thirty; hope he has a smaller bladder.}_ Artimis replied as she chugged her ninth mug. Snape seemed to be showing no signs of giving up.

_(Artimis you're looking green)  
_  
{_HAR FUCKING HAR}_ Artimis replied. Artimis finished her twelfth. All the mugs in front of them were empty so they waited for them to be filled.   
  
"Where on earth did you two learn to drink?" Professor Snape asked, damn near shocked. Artimis snorted. "My brother is the title holder in my neighborhood for the most drank. 78 I believe was his last score" She replied.

_{Alexis, I have to pee}_ Artimis whined.  
  
_(Hold it, I'm not even close)  
_  
_{Ok, I'm alright for now but he better go in the next five drinks or I'm out}_

Snape looked to Alexis, "And you?"  
  
"Iron Stomach, can eat or drink as much as I want without gaining weight or getting sick." She replied. The drinks were filled and Artimis looked at hers warily. "Ready?" He asked her. "Are YOU?" Alexis replied an evil glint in her eye. "Go!" Artimis said as she washed down number thirteen. Snape and Alexis were right on the same number as her.   
  
_(Hey Artimis, He's starting to squirm in his seat. He has to go. Just hold it.)_  
  
_{I am!}_ Artimis scolded as she drank her beverage. Alexis went back to her drinking. Number sixteen was when it happened. Artimis was looking like _'if he doesn't go now I am going to'_. Suddenly Snape stood and rushed off to the restroom. Artimis quickly followed. Alexis leaned back and finished Snape's drinks, Artimis's Drinks and her own. "Weaklings" she mumbled. Artimis rushed back before Snape and sat as if nothing happened.   
  
_{You Win.}_  
  
_(I know.)_ Alexis said smirking. "Hand it over."  
  
Artimis pulled out her purse and paid Alexis.   
  
{_You do know that me paying you makes not difference, it's all going for our prank stuff anyways.}_  
  
_(I know, but it fun watching you squirm.) _Snape walked back and looked in surprise at his mugs. "I see you finished for me. How about we go shop now, or what ever it is you people do here."  
  
"ZONKO'S!" They both yelled in unison. He sighed as they picked up their stuff and walked out calmly. Artimis took another 'don't-puke-potion' while Alexis distracted Snape. They walked in to Zonko's and saw Fred and George. Alexis ran up to them, "We just out drank Snape!"  
  
"Seriously?" (Fred)  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" (George)  
  
"Details please..." (Fred)  
  
"How much did he wager?" (George)  
  
"DID he wager?" (Fred)  
  
"No, did he puke?" (George)  
  
"Please say he did..." (Fred)  
  
"That would be something of a record..." (George)  
  
As Alexis over cheerfully explained details -clearly hyped up on all the sugar and the adrenaline rush and practically dancing around- Artimis dizzily looked back and forth between the Twins, who relentlessly commented back and forth, the effects also taking affect on her, but on a turn for the worse. The three quipped back and forth, as Artimis head started to ache something fierce, making her vision doubled. Alexis glanced at her and cracked up, the Twins staring in confusion at Artimis who was holding her head and weaving.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" (Fred)  
  
"She didn't eat those Cockroach Clusters again did she?" (George)  
  
"No, it was the vomit flavored Every Flavor Bean that got to her at that time..." (Fred)  
  
"You sure? I'm thinking it was the sardine flavored one..." (George)  
  
Alexis stopped laughing long enough to cut into their argument, standing up proudly. "No, it wasn't the food this time. She thought she could challenge me at chugging."  
  
George busted up laughing, Fred following suit of course.  
  
"Bad plan of action there, Artimis." (Fred)  
  
"Should know by know you can't top her that easily..." (George)  
  
"Found that out at the Party..." (Fred)  
  
"Even with those distilling potions...'' (George)  
  
"Good try though..." (Fred)  
  
"Amazing, you both must provide more distinct visuals at a later time though..." (George)  
  
"Don't seem as if we're appreciated here at the moment..." (Fred)  
  
"Nope. Must go. Gags to buy, jokes to tell, pranks to pull, you get the jest..." (George)  
  
"Later times then..." (Fred)  
  
They trailed off after finally noticing the stern glares from Professor Snape standing not to far away. They waved simultaneously the raced off out the door of the joke shop, arms laden with bags and boxes. Alexis stared amusingly after them. Artimis groaned, sitting on the nearest windowsill, leaning down. "How the hell did you follow all that?"  
  
"Very carefully and much experience. Can't help but start listening when your only other friend leaves you with them for snogging sessions with another certain Slytherin..."  
  
Artimis glared daggers at her, mentally warning _{Stop while you're ahead...}_  
  
(_What? Just trying to explain...)_ Alexis joked casually.  
  
"I will demolish you if you continue your statements." Artimis growled, as she stood wobbly.  
  
"No, Ms. Whyte I am quite interested in what you were saying please continue." Snape chimed.  
  
_{Don't you dare}_ Artimis mentally barked  
  
_(It would only be respectful)_ replied sarcastically  
  
_{Please, DON'T}_ Artimis's voice begged.  
  
_( LOVE YA)_ Alexis said. "Oh look who has joined us. Hi Draco." Alexis said pointing to the white haired Slytherin walking in towards Artimis.  
  
"Whyte. Hello babe, why did you not show up?" Draco said totally ignoring Alexis and turning to Artimis.  
  
"Um... Dear, you have terrible timing. And I couldn't um show up because I have a chaperone." She replied sheepishly.  
  
He looked to Alexis, "Who her? Or was it the Lupin, I saw him stalking about." He said wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her softly. He drew his head back and looked in her eyes. "You taste like Butter beer, I love it when you drink Butter Beer." Alexis started giggling and Artimis was turning bright red. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't believe that is appropriate for being in public." Snape hissed. Draco turned abruptly knocking Artimis back. "Damn it Draco." She said getting up. " What do I have to spell it out. How did you miss the billowing cloud of cloaks inside Zonko's" She stated.  
  
"Um... Hi Professor. When did you come in?" Draco said quickly. Snape smirked. "I was here the whole time. I am her said Chaperone. " Draco paled out and turned to Artimis. "Um... we need to talk later." He said as he rushed past Snape, who was sneering after him.  
  
" I don't know what you see in him." Alexis said, purchasing their supplies. Snape snorted as he stood by the door.   
  
"That's none of your bloody business." Artimis replied, glaring at Alexis.   
  
"Think it's time we return to the school." Snape interjected, feeling animosity between Artimis and Alexis. "Fine!" They both said slightly disappointed as they walked out of Zonko's. Artimis had to stop and stare at the new Firebolts but Alexis dragged her away. They reached the school and Alexis headed toward Gryffindor tower, holding bags of stuff that were going to go in her trunk of holding. Artimis walked ahead of Snape deep in thought. _{We just had a NICE day, and it was spent with Snape!}  
_  
_(I know, freaking freaky_) Alexis replied mentally.  
  
_{You know I could get used to having someone to talk to all the time. Goodnight!}  
_  
_(Night, Draco LOVER!)_  
  
"Damn you stop saying that!" Artimis yelled.   
  
"Excuse me, Miss Callabella?" Snape asked a tone of concern in his voice. She had forgotten his was behind her. She turned to him and said "Alexis making snide comments that's all." Then she quickly dashed for the Slytherin Common Room. She approached Draco and quickly dragged him off to a side room. "Well hello." He said as she kissed him.  
  
"Shh, He'll catch us." She replied. He licked her chin and stated, "I see you dribbled while you were drinking. You taste so good." She pulled back and kissed him again. "I've got to go." She said rushing out of the door. She rushed past Snape to her room.  
  
_(You need to close you mind when you do that)_ Alexis interjected her thoughts.  
  
_{You saw that!}_ Artimis asked panicked.  
  
_(No I saw it and felt the emotions you had in your stomach)_  
  
_{Sorry}_ Artimis replied mentally.  
  
_(Night)_  
  
_{Goodnight}_ Alexis replied. In her dorm, Alexis rolled over and went to sleep satisfied with her victory. Artimis lie in bed awhile staring at the ceiling. She slowly let her eyes close as she drifted off to sleep humming.


	17. Snape Appreciation Day

**Snape Appreciation Day  
**By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

_Author's Note: Please keep all hand and feet inside the vehicle at all times. This is going to be a bumpy ride. Enjoy, it while you can, because things are changing inside our beloved Misfits.{Deep Shadows}_

* * *

Not much had occurred the week following their Hoggemeade's trip. One thing that was unusual Artimis and Alexis couldn't for the life of them get away from Severus Snape. They couldn't get away with anything, because everywhere they went, Snape would be there.   
  
It was like he had _'Trouble Sense'_ or something. They would no sooner turn around thinking they had lost him and proceed to begin preparations for a prank, then, _poof_, there he was, glaring at them.  
  
Getting frustrated, they decided to find a way to get him off their back. They quickly dodged Snape one evening, and, grabbing Fred and George Weasley pulled them roughly into the nearest girl's lavatory. "We need your help!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Bloody hell!" (George)  
  
"Thanks for the short notice..." (Fred)  
  
"Not as if we didn't have other plans..." (George)   
  
They spoke hurriedly, brushing themselves off. Artimis peeked outside the door, then slammed it, snapping, "Sssshhh! He's right outside the door!"  
  
"Who?" (Fred)  
  
"Professor Snape?" (George)  
  
"That git still following you?" (Fred)  
  
"What did you guys do to have him on your tail..." (George)  
  
Alexis slapped her hands over their mouths and they quieted indignantly. They distinctly heard sharp steps echoing outside the door, though considerably muffled. When they had died down, Artimis stuck out her head again, and Alexis uncovered the Twins' mouths. The two stared at them in amused perplexity as they comically fidgeted around.  
  
"So, how can we be of service?" (Fred)  
  
"You know our boundaries and limits..." (George)  
  
"No homework," (Fred)  
  
"No extra credit," (George)  
  
"No volunteer work for any teachers," (Fred)  
  
"Or just anything that involves helping teachers..." (George)  
  
"In a good sense..." (Fred)  
  
They listed, winking at each other over their last comment. Artimis shook her head in frustration, "No, no, no. Nothing of that sort."  
  
"Quite the opposite actually." Alexis said cheerfully.  
  
"We need to get of Snape, or just give him a taste of his own medicine." Artimis informed urgently.  
  
"Though as comical and embarrassing as possible." Alexis added quietly, smirking evilly and rubbing her hands together.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Artimis snorted as she came upon a half formed thought. {Alexis... I have an idea...}  
  
(Well, spit it out!) Alexis thought, harassed.  
  
{K here goes...}  
  
" I have a suggestion. It is pretty much within school rules too, I think. I say we show Snape how much we, _'appreciate_' him."  
  
Fred and George looked at her curiously, rising their eyebrows at her emphasis on the word 'appreciate'. They thought about it a moment, then grinned at each other mischievously -Alexis looked just plain lost.  
  
"Well, we have an _idea_ of your idea..." (George)  
  
"But we're a bit fuzzy on details..." (Fred)   
  
"Please proceed..." (George)  
  
"But quickly though, can't believe what people would think if they caught us in here..." (Fred)  
  
"Oh, the rumors and gossip..." (George)  
  
"Damn it Artimis! The suspense is killing me! Spill!" Alexis blurted out in impatience.  
  
"The saying is, 'Imitation is the best form of flattery'. And to flatter someone is to show them they are appreciated. I propose we, as well as all the teams, hold a challenge of being Snape for a day. Recognition for the best imitators, of course. I'm still a bit clouded on details, but that's how we can use you two's help." Artimis said, her brilliant eyes sparkling mischievously. The smirk on her face was maliciously evil. "Well what do you think?"  
  
Fred and George looked at each other, and then interjected. "Hold on a moment..."  
  
"Conference!"  
  
Fred and George turned and huddled. Artimis leaned against the wall casually, Alexis standing in the middle of the lavatory, befuddled. George looked up at her, rolled his eyes, and grabbed Alexis's arm, yanking her down to listen to their comments. A few moments passed, slight whispers and chuckles emanated from the three lowered heads. Artimis stood straight and folded her arms, a tad nervous. 

_{Snape will be getting pretty annoyed by now...}_  
  
_(Don't worry; I've got a pretty at cover story. Not too far from the truth...)_ Alexis commented mentally, though never looking up from the discussion. Finally the three stood up. Fred started, "We have come to a conclusion..."  
  
"Though with much difficulty..."  
  
"Not really, they just like to exaggerate." Alexis mumbled quietly. The Twins glared at her. "As we were saying..." (George)  
  
"Our opinion on it is..." (Fred)  
  
"It's amazing!" (George)  
  
"Though, details must be worked out..." (Fred)  
  
"Teams addressed and informed..." (George)  
  
"Much studying of school rules to be on the safe side..." (Fred)  
  
"Huh. Yeah right... safe side my ass..." (Alexis)  
  
"And of course preparations..." (George)  
  
"But overall, it's a brilliant idea!" (Both)  
  
Artimis bowed her head and smirked. "Friday. We should do it this Friday. Now, what was our cover story? I'm not pretending to be poisoned again. Those antidotes made me want to take the poison!" Artimis shivered, remembering the foul taste of the antidote potion Snape had made her drink.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Snape stalked unhappily down the corridor, rushing past the floor's lavatories. _Where the bloody hell are those two?... Dumbledore will have my head if they got into something again. _He searched all their usual hideouts -abandoned classrooms, the library, even near the Forbidden Forest. He was about to say the hell with it and return to his quarters and take a long hot bath. These girls were running him ragged.   
  
He faithfully went with them almost everywhere, and they seemed to try and make it as difficult as possible. But for once, they had managed to dodge him. _Damn you, Dumbledore. Might as well have condemned me to Hell...  
  
_ He was heading for the Great Hall when her heard a cough behind him. Snape spun around in surprise, seeing Alexis and Artimis standing casually side-by-side, slightly frowning. "Do you two wish to be put through more detentions? I expressed the fact that I needed to accompany you girls for the next few days, and I expect you to respect me and obey. 10 points from both Gryffindor and Sytherin. Now, where were you?" Snape growled breathlessly, staring quizzically down at them.  
  
Artimis broke in," Where've WE been? Where have YOU been!?"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at them. "Seriously sir, you need to learn how to keep up. One minute you're stalking us, the next, you were nowhere to be seen! Do you wish to panic us!? Honestly..." Alexis chided quietly, shaking her head.  
  
"Whyte, what in the world are you tal..."  
  
"Professor, would you kindly explain yourself? We searched everywhere for you." spoke Artimis in concern.  
  
"Callabella, this act is not appropriate..."  
  
"What act!? We were genuinely worried about you! It's not everyday you're given a mission to stalk us. And when you up and disappear like that, totally disbanding your job..."   
  
"Miss Whyte! I am not stalking you! And I didn't leave..."  
  
"Tsk, tsk sir. Alexis, we've got to keep a closer watch on him." Artimis added, staring sternly at Professor Snape. Snape sighed in frustration, shaking his head and frowning, knowing it was futile to argue, this was too well practiced. He turned on his heel and stalked into the Great Hall. Giggling evilly and proudly, the two prankers followed.  
  
------------------  
  
Artimis was amazed at Alexis's cover. They stalked behind Snape, Artimis heading to Slytherin as Alexis plopped down by her brother Apollo and the Twins. Artimis watched Fred and George inconspicuously mix with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, informing the contending teams about a meeting. The food appeared and Artimis began to eat, disappointed that they could not be at the meeting, but how could they with Snape up their ass every moment of the day. She felt ravenous event though she had eaten a full lunch. _{Damn, why do I feel so hungry?}_ Artimis pondered as she ate a piece of chicken.   
  
_(I don't know, maybe your metabolism is speeding up.)_  
  
_{Yeah Whatever}_ Artimis replied as she choked down some chips. Artimis noted the Twins sigh for Snape diversion time, she glared at Alexis. Alexis glared back and stood, marching out of the Great Hall. Artimis quickly followed.  
  
_{Ready?}_  
  
_(Was Born Ready!)_ Alexis replied as she shifted. Artimis followed suit and shifted just as Snape stormed out of the hall. _{RUN!}_ Artimis mentally commanded as she took off through the halls. They made it look like Artimis was chasing Alexis.  
  
They rushed out of the corridor in to the courtyard. they stopped and peer behind them.  
  
_(Nighttime stroll, Professor. Care to join us?)   
_  
_{I'm sure I could carry you if you couldn't keep up}_ Artimis chided.  
  
_[ Callabella, Whyte. Don't go a step farther!]_  
  
_{Ah, you're no fun!}_ Artimis replied, shifting and pouting. Alexis stared defiantly at him for a moment and then shifted slowly. "Both of you! Dorms! Now!" Snape rasped at them in between breaths. Artimis feigned another pout and smirked at Alexis, who nodded. "Sorry Professor, Call of the Wild!" Artimis sighed, shrugging her shoulders and meandering towards him.  
  
"So Sorry Sir." Alexis cooed innocently, mentally snickering.  
  
_{Well at least the other teams made it to the meeting Snape-free}_ Artimis sighed internally.  
  
_(Yeah, well go them! But we get to deal with him.)_ Alexis moaned her reply.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Alexis awoke early that Friday morning, and quickly and excitedly hopped out of bed, throwing on her nearest set of cloaks. Quietly she whisked out of her dorm room, leaping gracefully down the stairs. In the Common Room, Hermione was asleep in one of the cushioned armchairs, slumped amidst rolls of parchment and several thick dusty books. _Typical..._ Alexis thought briefly, thankful Artimis had closed her mind enough to keep her from hearing her thoughts.  
  
Alexis sidled over to the wall on the left of the fireplace, feeling along the wall gently, searching for the secret panel and opening she had stumbled across earlier that year. She tapped the special panel in certain place with her wand and it slid away, revealing a medium sized storage compartment. She reached in and pulled out a large black cloth bag full of supplies and notes. Smirking, she hoisted it over her shoulder and rushed out of portrait hole. She raced down the moving staircases, leaping onto the last floor just as her staircase shifted. Thanking her good fortune, she pranced quietly down the vacant halls and corridors, sun lightly bouncing off and warming her small-cloaked form. Upon reaching the old abandoned girls' lavatories on the floor, she heard a pitiful groaning and sobbing. _Moaning Myrtle, I presume... _Sighing dramatically, she entered the bathrooms silently, seeing Artimis sitting on the floor and pouring over a book.  
  
Grinning, Alexis tiptoed behind her, raising her bag over her head. At about a foot away from the oblivious Artimis, Alexis slammed the heavy bag down beside Artimis and scaring the shit out of her as the loud bang reverberated on and off the linoleum floors and walls, Myrtle shrieking louder.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Artimis awoke before the sun came up, savoring the silence of her dorms. She quietly slipped out of bed, grabbing the two books she had been studying. She reached in her trunk and grabbed a small pouch. She smoothly maneuvered down the stairs, being so quiet, she couldn't hear herself. Artimis rushed out of her common room and up the flight of stairs leading to the ground floor. She quickly entered the bathrooms, noting Myrtle's piteous whining. She sat down with one of the books ,quickly memorizing the spell for hair re-growth. She was almost done reading about voice impersonation spells when Alexis startled her. "You ass!"  
  
"But ya know ya love me!" Alexis replied digging into her huge bag. Artimis grabbed pair of scissors from her pouch and approached the mirror. Admiring her long waist-length locks, she quickly began cutting her hair to just above her shoulders. Alexis stared in shock. Ignoring Alexis, she cleaned up the hair and began greasing her hair. After she was satisfied with the greasiness of her hair she turned to her bag. Touching a small square with her wand it grew to a full sized outfit. She touched another and it became a pair of boots. They were identical to Snape's own clothing except they had been made to make it look like she did not have breasts. She kneeled buckling her boots, and making sure her pant legs were buttoned. She stood in front of the mirror adjusting the high collar and looking admiringly. Alexis stood shocked at her transformation. Handing Alexis a badge that had their symbol on it she pinned her own on herself as she waited for Alexis to get ready.  
  
------------------------------  
  
_ This is going to get rough..._ Alexis thought sorrowfully. She loved her hair the way it was, it was unique, but this was important. Artimis assured her it could be fixed back to normal so she reluctantly agreed. She took out her wand and a small piece of parchment, she mumbled the spell, pointing her wand at her head. Her hair waved gently then darkened to a deep black. Disgruntled, Alexis grabbed a few handfuls of the grease Artimis had used and ran her hands through her now black hair, making it as scraggly as possible. She pulled out a small box from her bag and opened it, carefully taking out a pair of black contacts. Artimis watched in amazement as Alexis inserted the muggle devices in her eyes - now turned from electric green to midnight black.  
  
Again she dug through her bag, pulling out a set of black clothes. She first buttoned up the shirt with a collar, then pulled the extra long black cloaks loosely over her shoulders. She quickly laced up her shiny black boots, and extracted a compact form her deflating bag. Artimis watched in amusement, commenting on her missing spots as she carefully applied the almost white make-up to her face. She shoved it in her bag when she finished and stood up twirling in the swishing cloaks. "I could get used to these..." she mumbled to herself pushing a strand of greased hair out of her face. "So what do you think?"  
  
"I think that between you and me, he is going to faint!" Artimis smirked as they cleaned up and walked out of the door, heading to the Great Hall to begin the greatest prank they had ever thought of.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Severus woke to the rays of sunlight. "Another day with those two... couldn't I just sleep in. I'm going to have a heart attack following those two..." he mumbled as he got out of bed getting dressed quickly. He stalked out of his quarters, sealing them, and sitting in the Slytherin common room. He sat there waiting. Hailey walked down first eyeing Snape warily. All the girls meandered down the staircase to the girls' dorms. Pansy was the last to come down. "Miss Parkinson, will you please tell me what is taking Miss Callabella so long?" he asked. She looked at him in confusion. "She wasn't there when anyone woke up." she replied fearfully.  
  
"What!?" Snape growled, rushing up the stairs. He opened the door to the girls' dorms and found them empty. Below her heard Draco Malfoy's voice yelling," Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" Snape quickly rushed down the stairs, his cloaks swishing around him. "Professor, there's something going in the Great Hall! You need to see it. Artimis and Alexis. It's bad." Draco stated dramatically. Cursing himself, he quickly rushed out of the room to the Great Hall. All his years as a Deatheater had never prepared him for what he saw when he opened the doors.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
In front of him, walking towards him seemed to be two identical versions of himself. The only difference was height and facial structure. The one on the right spoke," Sleep in, Professor?" It was the voice of Alexis. He immediately recognized the other as Artimis. To his shock, she had cut her hair. He glanced around and saw six more copies, None of them as well done as Artimis and Alexis, though. _Oh no..._ he thought as he tried to ignore them and walked past them, heading for the high table. Alexis and Artimis abruptly turned on their heels and headed for their own tables. Artimis grumbled in a low menacing voice as Alexis handed out sneers and glares to whoever was watching.   
  
Severus Snape already knew what the conversation was at the tables before he had even arrived there.  
  
Most of the teachers quieted with difficulty as Snape briskly took his seat. Next to him, Remus Lupin stared intently at his food -a sparkle of barely concealed amusement dancing in his eyes. Snape sighed disgustedly, then scowled, "Go on, Remus. Let it out." At this, Lupin cracked up, holding his sides and tears of laughter in his eyes. Flitwick also laughed shrilly and almost fell off his tall stool. Dumbledore smiled amusingly as Minerva McGonagall said in her most stately voice, "It seems as though someone has started a Severus Fan Club."  
  
Snape glared daggers across the room at Alexis and Artimis. They didn't seem to notice or care as they enjoyably acted it out: Artimis sat very womanish and made snide comments about Draco's very uncivilized way of eating, while Alexis stood glowering hatefully by Harry Potter's shoulder. Harry tried to suppress fits of laughter, as Ron choked over a piece of sausage at Alexis's perfectly imitated sneer.  
  
"You have to admit, Severus. They are very talented and resourceful." Remus choked out. Minerva hid her grin in her napkin as Dumbledore sipped his hot cocoa in silent amusement. Snape glared at him, and Lupin just laughed louder.  
_I really do hate those two..._ "Headmaster, there must be something about these... horrible impersonations... that infringes upon school policy?" Snape growled hopefully. Lupin could barely breath as her continued hid laughing fit. "Unfortunately for you Severus, this lies perfectly within school rules and so can not be stopped."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Breakfast was miserable, well, for Snape anyway. Everyone else seemed to enjoy it. Occasionally, Artimis would bark in Snape's smooth voice," 10 points, for you un-snapey-ness." Remus nearly passed out the first time Alexis had yelled," Potter! What are up you to!?"  
  
Severus stood abruptly at the end of breakfast and the girls followed. He glowered at them, but all he merely got was returned glares. The bell rang and he was glad that they had left him briefly for Transfiguration. To his horror, four different Snape's were in his first double potions of the day. All throughout class they were copying his expressions. When it was time to brew, they focused on their potions, cutting so meticulously he had to mentally congratulate them.   
  
Then lunch came and the classes ended for the day. Alexis and Artimis followed him everywhere, acting like him and barking orders. He felt like he was a bout to ring their throats when a more angering person approached them. Remus Lupin had dressed exactly like Snape as well. Right down to the slightly enlarged nose.  
  
"Lupin!" Snape growled. Remus mocked him, repeating it in his own version of Snape's voice.  
  
"You put them up to this! Is this your plan, Lupin? To drive me mad!?" Snape yelled, grabbing Lupin's shoulders.  
  
"Whoa, cool down Severus. It's all just in good fun..." Lupin calmly stated.  
  
"You mean it's good to make fun of me!"  
  
_{Uh, oh...}  
  
(Plan B...)  
_  
"Professor Snape, detention!" Artimis yelled. He spun around so fast, they stepped back in shock.  
  
"Professor Snape, you will serve your detention with Mr. Malfoy cleaning the school trophies." Alexis said sternly, laughing to cover up her fear.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"How's it feel to have a Snape following you everywhere?" Remus chimed in sarcastically. Professor Snape stormed off in a fury, the girls following behind him as Remus leaned against the wall, laughing.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Dinner wasn't too bad, All the Snapes were silent, brooding over their meals, much like the real Snape was. Lupin was still dressed as him, but was having an animated conversation with Flitwick. Finally the Snapes all rose and stalked up to the high table. Artimis's voice rose out above the noise, not even needing a spell, for it was loud and clear. "You may be a greasy haired git, but..."  
  
They all chimed in. "We appreciate you!" They bowed deeply to him and rushed out of the hall. Twenty minutes later after Snape had gotten over the initial shock, they returned, all of them looking their normal selves and acting as if the whole day had not happened. Snape, embarrassed, rushed out of the Great Hall and collapsed in his bed with one thought_... They appreciate me! My Ass! They loathe me! but why notice all those things... No they hate me and I dislike them..._ He convinced himself as he fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
_ Several Days Later...  
_  
"You select few who have decided to show up tonight are the first in the recreation of the Dueling Club." Snape's low silky voice cut in over the chatter. Everyone quieted down as Lupin added, "Over time there will probably be more but this is all we expect for the time." he voiced gesturing to the students. The group numbered fourteen and consisted of: The Weasley Twins, Apollo, Ginny, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, two Slytherins named Hailey and Aaron, and as predictable as Snape's scowl - Artimis and Alexis.  
  
Snape continued, "Headmaster Dumbledore has considered the option of reopening it several weeks ago but it was delayed due to certain events." Most of the group discreetly glanced to Alexis- who paled somewhat till Artimis placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"But it is reopened nonetheless. I believe you all will benefit greatly from this..." Lupin added cheerfully.  
  
"You will be paired with a partner and give precise subjects of charms to duel with. Anything besides the given hexes will result in that person's detentions and possible expulsion from the club. Understood?" Professor Snape stated strictly, the group nodding obediently.  
  
"Alright, what are we waiting for?" Lupin interjected. Gradually the groups paired themselves up, Alexis and Artimis sticking close together. "I did not say you would do the pairing, class!" Snape smirked, as all gave him a confused stare- even Lupin. Snape then went around pairing the teams according to his terms. Fred with Crabbe, George with Goyle, Apollo with Aaron, Harry and Hailey, Ginny and Hermione, Artimis and Ron, and Alexis with Draco. Many of those not to good of combinations. Lupin stepped up to the slightly grinning Snape, who stood in front of the class and watched certain groups visually tear each other to shreds.  
  
"I'm not to certain some of you decisions were wise, Severus. You know the feud between Whyte and Malfoy." Lupin spoke in low tones so as to not be heard. Snape sneered. "That is precisely my point. They can focus their energy of hating each other and put it to their dueling."  
  
"But Alexis's hatred is not a thing to be tampered with, Severus. As you _should_ know well enough." Snape froze for a moment. How could he have forgotten such a detail as that? He glanced cautiously over to her and Draco. _Well, maybe she'll be able to understand that this is a class, not a genuine duel to the Death_. Snape reassured himself, but still couldn't put aside the twinge of doubt in his mind. But he was resolved and continued with the class. "We will proceed. First we will practice shield spells. One attacks, the other shields. Use variety. If I see a spell used more than twice by anyone, I will personally make sure they don't much longer."  
  
"Yes, for your attacker could soon grow accustomed to your repeated spell and take measures to break it." Lupin explained to calm the wave of irritated scowls. Snape growled, "Continue then."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Well imagine the chance of this Whyte." Draco drawled as he stepped forward and drew his wand. Alexis inwardly shuddered, remembering the same tone from months past. But she kept face and also stepped forward with her wand. Draco was having doubts when Professor paired him with her. He was confident with any other one of the students even his girlfriend Artimis, seeing as she was calm. Hell, he'd even deal with Scar head, Harry Potter. But he got stuck with the Amazing Flaming Idiot, and made no hesitation in saying so. He wasn't stupid though, he knew she could duel. He had seen her and Artimis go at it, and could tell they held back but it was intense nonetheless. This only way this could be worse was if he was paired with a _Mad_ Artimis. So he thought could taunt her enough to keep her distracted. "Well, you mudblood midget, shall we start?"  
  
Alexis stared at him in growing anger, but checked herself. _(Damn it Draco, you better stop if you know what's good for you...)  
_  
"Draco, you honestly want to start?" Alexis almost whispered. He smirked. "Start what, Whyte? Already feeling a little hot under the collar?"  
  
_"Silencio!"  
  
" Protego!"  
_  
Snape heard the spells and commented, "Worthy of recognition, Malfoy." He hadn't heard the earlier whispered comments. Draco sneered, "My father seems to know a bit about you. things I find interesting. Let's see if I'm right."  
  
_"Immobilus!"   
  
"Impervious_!" Draco laughed, he knew he was getting to her. "Seems as if your parents had a bit of a squirmish when you were a kid. Your poor muggle mother got frightened didn't she? Ran to the old moron Dumbledore, Didn't she?"  
  
Alexis glared harshly, her face and features flushing as she swelled with anger. "Draco stop. I don't want to hurt you." Alexis said, hearing Artimis coo urgently _{Calm down Alexis}  
_  
Draco scowled, "Threatening me now, are we? I doubt you would or even could. just like you poor mother, sniveling wimp of a human. Not smart enough to join with your father."  
  
Alexis felt a roaring rush of hatred fill her, starting to block out all her other senses. She fought vainly to suppress it, but she was quickly losing control. Everyone noticed the temperature had just risen. Draco snuck in one last comment, "You are unworthy of him, your father-," he spat. "the deatheater."  
  
Alexis gave into the overwhelming rushes of green flamed anger.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Artimis and Ron spatted back and forth, toying with each other playfully. They had never had any quarrel so they could mess around like this. She sensed Alexis getting irritated.  
  
_{Professor? Professor can you hear me?}_ she asked looking into his eyes.  
  
_[Yes Ms. Callabella?]_ he replied curiously. She moved her head towards Alexis.  
  
_{Anger, I feel it. She is getting very angry. Alexis calm down!}_  
  
Then she felt it. She felt Alexis fully let go of her anger and the flames rushed from her body. {NO!}  
  
------------------------  
  
Everyone stopped dueling as a flash of green lighted the room. Draco cried out, his entire front singed and the back of his hands blistered. Alexis stood in an outline of green flames, grinning evilly. She started to reach for Draco again. To tear him apart limb from limb, burn him to smoldering ashes and listen to his agonizing screams. Snape started towards her as well as Artimis, but Lupin shoved Severus aside and bolted to Alexis, holding her back. Alexis dimly saw his face and urgent yelling's, and her flames simmered down a notch. Then the cold, dark voice echoed hypnotizing in her head. **Come Alexis, It's Time to join your kind. I can use your powers... Come.** Alexis was locked in a trance and she went rigid, her flames growing ever higher. Lupin stared in uncertainty as she roughly grasped his shoulders back. "Hands off me, werewolf!" she growled in a low voice, then forcefully swinging him into the nearest wall and making him sprawl atop the twin. Snape saw Artimis whispers the same words as she stared off, seemingly fighting something. Without another word, Alexis turned and dashed out of the room. Artimis shuddered and followed.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Artimis saw Lupin go for Alexis and heard the Dark Lord in the head, through Alexis. She tried to fight it, watching Alexis run, but the urge was too strong. Finally she succumbed, allowing the voice to sweep all control from her as she dashed after Alexis.  
  
---------------------  
  
Snape and Lupin exchanged glances and followed the girls after Lupin was raised to his feet. The entire Dueling Club followed them wands ready, for all could feel the foreboding nature of this night. Severus grimaced as the Dark Mark burned with his master's call. Lupin watched in horror as Artimis and Alexis mindlessly dashed into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Sorry about hanging ya'll from a cliff but you'll 'appreciate' it later. **_{Deep Shadows}_

**Deep Shadows:** Now I would like to give thanks to all you nice people who reviewed.  
**EckoStalker:** Blah Blah Blah, She does this all the time.  
**Deep Shadows:** -_growls_- Here goes....

**Tabitha78:** We think you rock! You were very supportive when our account was closed and we wanted to say thank you for you brillant idea for color change. Sadly, we tried it but it would not work. doesn't allow it. But we would have never thought to try it if you hadn'y mentioned it. Thankies -

**CaptainRose:** We love your stories. You were one of the first people to tell us that we were doing a good job. Thankies - BRUNO AND GRYFFIN ROCK!!!!

**WitchMagic376:** Thanks for letting us know we rock. We will be looking at your stories soon so expect a review from us. Don't worry we don't flame! So thanks for reviewing!

**Kyra Invictus Black :**We would have paid to see it too. Artimis has the big problem of not thinking or looking before she speaks. And I wouldn't regret biting Snape either. Thankies -

**Tea93:** Thank you for reveiwing. I hope you read more of our works.

**DeepShadows:** Thats all for right now. I would like to ask you guys to read our Spin-Offs and give them some reviews too, but remember they are a different part of the 'Misfit Universe'.   
**EckoStalker:** Dont forget about...  
**Deep Shadows**: I'm getting there. We are almost completely done with 'The Misfit Adventures'. Four more chapters and they will be complete. We have begun on a sequel to them. It's called...  
**EckoStalker:** Seven Years Later... I know real original... LOL  
**Deep Shadows:** We better get to work on typing the next chapter before you guys come and attack us with sporks.

**Both:** Toodles -Pop-


	18. The Price of Revenge

**Chapter 14  
The Price Of Revenge**  
By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

**Disclaimer:** We used 'Headstrong' By Trapt. We also used modified parts of William Shakespeare's Romeo And Juliet. in the lines: {To the death, I will back thee!} and (Aye, Nay will I turn my back and run!)

**Author's Note:** This is our Climax. Be ready for action. Lot's of it. And we advise you to not throw anything at us until you read the whole chapter. Please Read And Review. Also we plan on three more chapters then we will be done here and begin more serious work on 'Seven Years Later'. _{Deep Shadows}  
_

* * *

Artimis and Alexis dashed maddened through the woods some unknown force driving them. They slowed to a stop in a clearing. Suddenly about twenty Death eaters surrounded them. They snapped to awareness. Artimis swiftly shifted so her back was up against Alexis's.  
  
_{Alexis? Where are we?}_ Artimis requested, confused.  
  
_(I don't know)_  
  
_{You paid more attention in Defense against the Dark Arts. What do we do now?}_ Asked Artimis slightly panicked.  
  
_(We didn't exactly have a class called 'what to do when you are surrounded by a pack of Death eaters)_ Alexis retorted. Artimis looked around in growing anger at the silver masks surrounding her. She could feel Diana boiling to escape. "Fight, I guess." Alexis said, her wand still in hand. They both rose up into their dueling stances. Understanding rushed to them that this would be their last time together. This was not a time of regrets; this was a time of action.   
  
_{To the death I will back thee!}_ Artimis remarked lovingly.  
  
_(Aye, Nay will I turn my back and run!)_ Replied Alexis.   
  
"Let's make em proud!" Artimis said as a resolved look came over here face. A cold penetrating laugh filled the air. "Fighting is futile. You are mere children." Lord Voldemort's voice rang through the air, sending shivers down the girl's spine. Artimis glanced over her shoulder and saw The Dueling Club, including Lupin and Snape running up.   
  
_{Look, here comes the Calvary}_  
  
_(Joy)_ Alexis said internally groaning.  
  
"Join me! Let me show you true power and glory!" Voldemort called out to them.  
  
"My lord, more come. He is with them!" a Death eater cooed to Lord Voldemort.  
  
_{We can't let them die because of us!}_ Artimis cried out to her companion.  
  
_(Any suggestions)_ Alexis questioned.  
  
_{Remember those hexes I told you were inhumane. Forget I said anything. Let em rip!}_  
  
_(Yes ma'am)_ Alexis replied cheerfully. Artimis pointed her wand at a random Death eater. Alexis following suit. "_Sangueflus!"_ they shouted. The two Death eaters fell to the ground, blood rushing from all their facial orifices. Taken aback Lord Voldemort shouted, "Do not do anything until I say!"  
  
_{Again}_ Artimis coaxed Alexis's ego as well as her own.  
  
_(Of course dearest)_ Alexis mentally cooed, sarcastic as ever. They moved their wand to other and yelled "_Fagouro!"_ The Death eaters began scratching all over. "Enough! Do you children honestly think you can take on my loyal Death eaters?"  
  
"Alexis, Artimis!" Was yelled as Lupin barreled through the ranks of the Death eaters. He turned his back towards them as a Death eater yelled "_Cru_-"  
  
"_Protego_!" Alexis yelled before the final syllable was spoken. It rebound on its creator. Alexis breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Lupin near her.  
  
------------------  
  
Lupin was totally shocked when Alexis had insulted his, and then physically threw him into a wall. He watched painfully and in confusion as she ran out, followed closely by Artimis. Snape yanked him up to his feet, to the great relief of the Weasley twins who were squished beneath him. Lupin pushed Snape aside and bolted out the door, Snape and the rest of the class following. _What the hell just happened? I know Alexis that was definitely not Alexis. She actually lifted and threw me! Especially not her_!  
  
He ran quickly under the slightly darkening sky, and glimpsed two figures ahead of him and running into the Forbidden Forest. _Why the forest? Artimis hates it in there..._ He heard Snape mutter worriedly, "Dumbledore said this would happen shortly..."   
  
Lupin sped up through the thinned trees and shadows; he saw two small shapes and a ring of towering black figures._ Death eaters...Oh no...  
_  
He heard a chilling voice faintly drift to his acute ears, and shuddered involuntarily as Voldemort's hissing tones insulted the girls. To his amazement the girls never wavered as they stood back to back, staring at the figures defiantly. It looked like an understanding was passing between them. _Any other person I know would probably be hysterical and whimpering like puppies..._ He saw the girls set resolved looks upon there face as Artimis muttered something. He felt a glimmer of pride amongst his worry, when are Alexis smirked and threw the spell, seeming to enjoy hurting them. Pride but uneasiness as well. _I don't know enjoying such things is sane...  
  
_ But he felt a jolt of fear when the Death eaters became agitated, as the girls quickly and efficiently dropped several to knees momentarily. He called to them as he reached a gap in the ring and skidded to a halt beside Alexis. Her eyes widened and she lifted her wand towards him. He stood in shock thinking she was going to attack. Instead she erected a shield around him as the Crutaciuos curse was flung at him. Smiling weakly, he stood with his back to her side and smirked, ready to defend them to the death as Alexis visually relaxed at his presence.  
  
---------------------  
  
Artimis dreaded this day for years. Today she would kill or be killed. She felt guilty that everyone had followed them. She smiled as she felt Lupin's back near hers. She sent a silent prayer. _{Mother, Guide me and Protect them. I will avenge the wrong that was committed so many years ago. I fear it's too early for me to succeed with my life, but I will die trying.}_ Artimis stood tall, flicking her wand towards one of the objects of her anger. Suddenly there was a blinding pain in her body. She felt her nerves burn and twitch under her skin. She slumped against Lupin his back supporting her, as she fought the screams that threatened to overtake her. She remembered hearing a muffled curse. The as suddenly as it had came the pain subsided, yet she knew the curse was not over. In her mind she heard the screams as Diana drew all the pain away. "Thank you." She whispered standing again, much to the surprise of her attacker. A glint of joy flashed her features as she yelled "_Petrificus Totalus_!"  
  
"I grow weary of this. Enjoy your fun my pets. Kill them." Suddenly, there was a surge of magic as the students released their spells. Artimis vaguely registered Lupin and Snape facing off as she dodged a stunning spell with a cartwheel. She landed facing Snape, she pointed her wand, saying "_Imperio!"_  
  
_[Callabella you know that wont work on me]_  
  
_{I know that's why I tried, now you can be a good guy and keep your cover!}_ She replied smartly. "Defend them!" She yelled, pointing her wand to the cluster of students. Snape nodded and took of that way, Lupin behind him. She barely dodged a cutting curse, it catching her across her cheek leaving bleeding gashes. Glowering in anger she stunned the attacker and searched for Alexis. She was shocked at what she saw.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Alexis saw the curse hit Artimis, but was too occupied with her own problems. She heard the stunning charm sent her way so she flipped over it launching, "_Immobilus!"_ right back at the Death eater and her fell over frozen. Smirking she somersaulted forward and threw a disarming charm at one that was tearing into the Aaron boy, and he nodded , throwing a stunning curse at his attacker. Alexis turned as she heard the "_Reducto_!" shouted at her. The spell glanced her as she tumbled away a tad too late. It shattered the bones in her wand-free right hand. _Thank God I'm left handed..._ She thought through a haze of pain, as she rolled on to her back.  
  
Lupin yelled for her to move, but she didn't her him as she clutched her broken wrist. He ran up to her and shouted a repealing charm as he made her sit up. She gasped in pain, Lupin holding her arm steady as he pointed his wand at it saying "_Ferula_!" Bandages wrapped tightly around her wrist as the pained lessened. She heard "_Expelliarmus_!" Lupin was hit and sent flying backwards twenty feet from her hitting the ground with a groan.  
  
Enraged, Alexis raised herself to her knees and pointed her wand, screaming "_Sangueflus_!" The tall Death eater said nonchalantly, _"Impervious!"_ and Alexis in her weakened state could not dodge as her spell bounded back on her. She fell back bleeding profusely from her eyes and mouth, not to mention her nose and ears, traces of pain and rage mingling with her blood. The all of the noise was muffled and distant as the Death eater grabbed her cloaks and lifted her to her feet, pushing her roughly back a few feet. She wavered dizzily from slight blood loss as she stared at the leering figure in horror-laced anger.  
  
--------------------------  
  
He stood before her, unrecognizable from the rest of the scum Death eaters. Alexis could feel it was him. She stood stock still, panting with exertion and bleeding from several areas, but her bright green eyes never wavered from his masked face. McNair took a hesitant step towards her, but Alexis narrowed her eyes and hissed vehemently, "Stay away you piece of shit Death eater." He halted and gave a small inhumane chuckle, lifting his mask slowly from his face. "I've waited for this moment, Alexis. _Daughter_."  
  
"It's just _Alexis_, to you. And I've disowned _you_ quite a while ago."  
  
He shook his head and gave a short derisive laugh. "Can't rid of me that easily, dear. You forget who you are and where you belong." He spoke softly and slyly, taking another step towards her. Alexis moved back again, shakily brandishing her wand, wanting to tear him apart, but now frozen in place under his calculating gaze. In her peripheral vision, she saw Lupin racing towards them -anger and protectiveness clearly displayed in his actions. But at about fifteen feet from them, he jerked to a stop, quizzically putting out his hands as if feeling an invisible wall blocking him. McNair amusedly saw Alexis's stare flicker towards the werewolf's efforts, and he gave one of his infamous insane laughs. It sent chills down her spine.  
  
"I won't have petty inferences, Alexis. _No one_ will interfere with this."  
  
Alexis felt a grim glimmer of satisfaction. _Oh, but that's exactly what I had hoped for... _McNair became stony faced now, the insane glint in his eye now covered by his mission to please the Dark Lord Voldemort. "Join Alexis. You were born to be one of us. You cannot deny your fate any longer. Lord Voldemort can use his gifts, put them to his noble causes."  
  
"I'm not denying my fate at all. Father. My fate is my own. It is to destroy you -_even_ if it means destroying myself as well."  
  
McNair sneered, and thoughtfully replaced the silvery mask upon his face. "You are foolish and stubborn, girl. Like your mother. But my Lord promised me she would be taken care of shortly. Since she so adamantly refused to aid me..."  
  
Alexis froze and started trembling with fear and anger, tears welling in her eyes. _Mother... he wouldn't..._  
  
**Oh, but you know he would...** echoed a dark voice in her head, causing her to turn deathly white. "Can't you ever just leave me the hell alone!?" Alexis sobbed, clutching her head and wincing with all the thoughts and assumptions reverberating off the walls in her mind. McNair laughed mockingly, tauntingly pulling out his wand. "Looks like my Lord wishes to have some fun before I dispose of you...But it don't have to be this way. Your life will be spared if you join us."  
  
Alexis dimly heard him through the roaring torrent of memories and thoughts, the familiar anger flaring up unheedingly. But Alexis didn't put up too much of a fight as she stared into the black eyeholes of her Death eater father's mask. Faintly, she heard Lupin hollering to her, slamming his fists against the shimmering barricade of magical energy. On the outskirts of her vision, a long, lanky form sprinted up beside the frantic Lupin and warily touched the obstacle, watching her hand easily pass through.  
  
_{I'm coming, HOLD ON!}_  
  
Distracted momentarily, Alexis turned to see Artimis barreling though the barrier, wand drawn, and a frantic look in her eyes. McNair used this time to flourish his wand at Alexis's turned form, shouting triumphantly, "_Imperio!"_ as Alexis quickly lost all sense in her mind and body, as if she was drifting into a lazy slumber. Alexis dimly watched her body being forced to step back and urged to brandish her wand. She saw herself pointing it threateningly at Artimis. Artimis looked at her with shock trying to skid to a halt. Alexis panicked, trying to fight off the curse sluggishly. McNair and the chilling thought specter of Voldemort laughed cruelly in her mind as Alexis was made to undergo stressing concentration and forced to shout in anguish, "_CRUCIO!"._ Alexis watched in mute horror as her best friend fell to the ground, writhing and cringing upon herself, her cries of agony tearing into Alexis's consciousness.   
  
Unknowingly, the precious link between the two friends was strengthen, opening up new doors in their minds to each other. Alexis felt this power clouding her senses and thought quickly of the only way to save Artimis from the torture.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Lupin stood outside, staring helplessly in fury and rage. McNair laughed maniacally, still holding a trembling Alexis in his control. Lucius Malfoy appeared within the magic circle, grinning slyly as he stood silent, watching the fray. He drew his wand and pointed it at Artimis's convulsing form. "Seven long years I've waited for this. Let's see how strong your father will be now that he will lose the last living woman in his life." He cackled. He drew himself up and with contempt in his voice he yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!"_ A blinding green light flashed through and hit Artimis's body. She went still as a womanish voice yelled "**NOOOOO!"** in pain in Alexis's head.  
  
------------------------  
  
Apollo had always been wary of his sister's friend, Alexis. When Alexis flared up in Dueling Club, he decided to forbade Artimis any further contact with her. He saw Artimis take off after the girl towards the Forbidden Forest. Damning her, he followed everyone else. He gawked when they came across his baby sister standing tall in the face of several Death eaters. He felt a familiar hatred stir in his stomach. These men had taken his mother and elder sister, and broken his father, he was not about to lose Artimis to them too. When that chilling voice yelled "Kill them!" He was the first to react. He was a quidditch player and loved playing beater. Dodging incoming spells, he charged forward taking any Death eater in his way down as he went. Artimis was ahead of him. He saw her dash through a shimmery shield to the Alexis. He heard the Death eater yell, "_Imperio!"_ and watched in shock as Alexis cast the Crutacious curse on Artimis. He stared in renewed pain as his little sister cringed and flopped on the ground holding in screams that he knew she was feeling. Then he heard Lucius Malfoy and watched him raise his wand and kill his sister. Everything froze. Apollo let years of anger and longing take over fuelling his rage. It was said that twelve generations back that the Callabella's had Celtic Barbarians in their blood. Apollo let his blood boil and take control. He turned and began killing Death eaters. He was so berserk that he did not notice his sister rise from the dead.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Alexis concentrated what little bit of free will she had and delved into Artimis's confused mind. Alexis felt two presences in her friend's head -both in agony and pandemonium, though one was overruled with darkness and brooding. Alexis mentally latched onto the other string of life and staggered back physically as she yanked the essence of Artimis out of her tortured body and into her own.   
  
Alexis almost passed out with the exertion of her Imperioed body and the weight of supporting the confused spirit of Artimis, now stuck in Alexis's mind.  
  
_{Alexis, What... how... WHAT AM I DOING HERE!?}_ Artimis screamed, seeing through Alexis's eyes her own body writhing in torment at Alexis's own hands. Alexis was numbed with shock and couldn't answer -McNair continued his hold on her, still thinking Alexis was killing her best friend. _{Alexis! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?... hold on... what the fuck!?... Fight it, damnit! You've been under worse stress than Imperio...}  
_  
_(Artimis?... but, if you're here... who's there!?)_ Alexis thought in horror as she watched Artimis's body flailing in pain. She caught a glimpse of her eyes - and vaguely registered them brown.  
  
Artimis read the thought, and both girls whispered in shock, _Diana.... _Artimis was fed up with this crap, searched with mental fingers into Alexis's mind, probing for the barricade that kept Alexis from her free will.   
  
_(Damn it Artimis, hurry up! This isn't exactly pleasant and comfortable!)_ Alexis thought mentally, wavering as she tried to maintain them both in her overstressed mind.  
  
"I'm almost there!... Well this isn't a walk in the park for me! Your mind is complicated and finding the right hallway is difficult!" Artimis's voice rang out of Alexis's small form. Lupin and Snape both turned and looked at her, shell shocked. As they watched Diana die in Artimis's body, Artimis found the wall and tore it down, causing Alexis to drop to her knees. Artimis upon hearing Diana's last words, cried out in sorrow for her now entirely dead sister.  
  
There was complete and utter silence, the barricade around them blocking out the distant shouts and clamors of numerous others things taking place. Severus now stood besides Lupin, gawking in emotionless shock for the moment. Alexis breathed raggedly and grimaced, clutching her head as she yelled through gritted teeth, "Can't .... keep... you... in... much longer..."  
  
McNair, confused watched silently. Lupin and Severus - prevented from interfering, now thought Alexis had totally lost it and braced themselves for an expected torrent of flame. Alexis cowered down and yelled, "Get out of my fucking head!"  
  
Alexis jolted back, and Artimis's body shuddered. The four spectators stumbled back in feared awe as Artimis bolted upright, eyes unfocused and glaring at Alexis's hunched form. "Well _sorry!_ Don't get all pissy at me... Didn't mean to make it painful..." Artimis slurred, slowly readjusting to her own body. Lucius gasped, but Artimis heard it and froze, her body going rigid in anger. Slowly Artimis turned and crouched, staring at him, her eyes widening in out-of-control rage as she went totally berserk.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Impressive qualities, Alexis. My Lord can use them for great advantages... Are you steadfast in your choice?" McNair asked quietly. Alexis unsteadily got to her feet, sweating and trembling. The bubble-like shield she felt was in place again, and she quickly glimpsed Lupin and Snape waging their own battles, Artimis was **clearly** occupied. _Finally, I have him to myself.  
_  
"Yes, my decision has already been made." She stared defiantly into his own green eyes, anger swelling in her chest as she thought of all the trouble this person -her father- had caused her and those around her. Her best friend and her mother had already suffered.  
  
_Mother... she is still alive... I know she is..._  
  
**Don't be so certain, girl. Shall I play back her dying screams of terror and pain for your enjoyment? I think you would benefit from them...  
**  
"NOOOO! I'll kill you for that!" Alexis practically roared as her anger was fueled and erupted, her eyes pooling over into a solid shade of bright green. But she did not feel the sudden loss of control she usually did when the green fires took over her frame. This time a deathly calm overtook her, and she gracefully moved into her dueling stance. McNair shuffled back a few steps in awe, but quickly regained his composure, idly lifting his wand.  
  
"So be it." He spun and lashed out, the duel had begun.  
  
------------------------------  
  
It was the oddest thing in the world, watching yourself die. Artimis was relieved when she returned to her own body, but it seemed hollow, empty, as if something was missing. Artimis felt that she had lost a part of herself, and that part was Diana. Artimis spoke to Alexis as she got up forcing her body to react. Then she heard that voice and remembered what he had done and what he had said. She turned to Lucius Malfoy, hunching her shoulders, crouching almost cat-like. She growled, letting all the loneliness, rage, and despair fuel her anger. She yelled out and power surged from her, her body growing tense as her focus locked on him. He stood there wand out, staring at her in fear. She pounced on him, her body weight forcing him to the ground, his wand falling away. They rolled out of the dome as if it were air. She tore his mask away, witnessing the truly fearful look on his face. She felt her hands tear at his face, her nails ripping lines across his face. The scent of his blood filled her nose, and she went into uncontrolled bloodlust.  
  
She ripped and tore his hair out, he screamed and she wallowed in it, all sanity leaving her. Tearing away his Death eater cloaks she found a dagger. Clutching it with both hands she carved into his forehead the word 'Death eater'. He screamed in pain and she threw her head back and laughed, her laugh carrying a tinge of joy and pure bliss. She lifted the knife and plunged it deep into his shoulder. He slumped under her as she felt her rage ebb and the cruel reality of her deed filled her. Strong hands grasped her shoulders pulling her up from his body. She turned to look into the coal black eyes of Severus Snape. He looked at her in worry and understanding and she cracked. She dove into his arms as all the emotional walls she had put up came crashing down. She cried into his shoulder-letting out seven years of losses, of pain, of loneliness come down in tears. She felt him grip her tightly, his hand rose up to pat her head. "It's over. Your fine. I'm here. I won't let him get you." she heard him whisper in her hair. After she calmed down and she pulled back. His eyes looked tear-rimmed as he looked at her. She breathed a sigh of relief and fell over unconscious, for once at true peace.  
  
Several minutes later she awoke in a sitting position, leaning against him. She heard Alexis yelling curses at her father. She was overcome with a urge to comfort her friend. Too weak to physically show support, she did the next best thing. She struggled with her over worked mind for the words to the song that pumped Alexis on the workout floor. Slowly, but surely the words to 'Headstrong' by Trapt filled her mind. She pushed up away from Snape to his surprise, and she began singing, her voice wavering at first but still carrying a tone of love. "Circling your head, Contemplating everything you ever said..." Alexis froze and grinned evilly, her head moving with the melody. "...Now I see the truth, I got a doubt, A different motive in her eyes and now I'm out..." Artimis sang, her voice growing louder and more confident. Everyone looked in wonder at her. Covered in blood, broken, Artimis gave that song her all. "...Back off, I'll take you on, Headstrong to take on anyone, I know that you were wrong, And this is not where you belong..." Alexis stood taller, drawing energy from Artimis's voice. Artimis was vaguely aware of someone singing with her. She turned her head to see Hailey, eyes closed, face upturned to the sky, singing the song with her. Slowly the guys joined in the song, adding their deep tones to the softer ones of the girls. Everyone of the students sang, lending their strength to Alexis. Remus Lupin catching the words, sang with his all, his adult male voice completing the melody. Snape sat there, aware of magic flowing from this beaten child in front of him, but not knowing the kind. Alexis knew she was loved, and today was not the day to die. She smiled hearing Artimis's voice magically boost her confidence.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Alexis stood straight, forgetting her pain as she and her father proceeded into dueling positions. What amazed her was that she wasn't angry, she knew her mission -to destroy him. That's all she felt at the moment. His clear deep voice echoed inside their little dome of protection, _"Crucio_!" At the first syllable, Alexis shouted back, "_Protego!"  
_  
McNair swiped his wand harshly, shattering her shield spell. Again, she yelled _,"Diffindo!" _McNair stumbled back, holding his gashed open chest. He glared up at her and growled, "_Impedimenta!"_  
  
Alexis dodged, rolling onto the ground and gasping in pain as she fell on her wrist, giving McNair time to yell, "_Lepidae!"_  
  
Thousands of white hot stabbing pains ripped into her body, making her collapse onto the ground, cringing and biting her lip in silent agony. But she did not cry out. Instead of weakening her, the curse fueled her anger and energy, making her senses sharper and more acute. She stood up against the torrents of pain and yelled strongly, "_Deprescino !" _McNair cried out and fell to his knees. His blood felt as if was boiling and bursting through his skin, as dozens of slashes and cuts appeared over the span of his body. Alexis smirked and kept on with the curse, feeling an immense joy at his agonized and submissive state.  
  
McNair managed to raise his wand shakily and spat out, "_Dissoculo! " _A wave of blackness overcame Alexis as the Blinding curse hit her full on. She cried out in anguish, frightened finally. It was always in the dark that the hunter became the hunted, the tormentor was overridden and made to feel the pain they had caused. Alexis fell to her knees, rubbing viciously to rid herself of the blindness. She heard McNair's cold laugh, though considerably less after his torture," What is it, dear? Are you having difficulty?" Alexis wobbly got to her feet, shouting "_Immobilus!"_ in every direction. McNair merely laughed as he easily dodged her impulsive attempts. Alexis started to feel enraged along with her helplessness, and she noticed her body heat rise slightly. She trembled and remained frozen, totally lost. Then something tore through the blackness like a lighthouse beacon in a storm. A jumble of defiant but beautiful notes reached her ears, calming her. _Artimis?..._  
  
More voices joined and she recognized HER song. She distingushed several voices - including Lupin's- but Artimis's wonderful tones stood out. Her hope renewed, Alexis grinned as she came upon a solution. The singing grew as Alexis stood straight, gaining strength. She felt her rage not ebb, but grow - this time she could control it though- she held it in as she spoke, " Foolish Death eater, I don't need sight to find you." She shifted, taking on her animagi form of the white wolf, and slowly released her flames. The wisped like boots around her feet as Alexis scented the air. There was the blood of Lucius and then the distinct smell of her father's blood, she honed in on it. The sound of the voices prevented her from losing control and going insane. _Thank you Artimis..._  
  
She smelt his fear and followed her nose. McNair threw curse after curse, but Alexis dodged them using her instincts to move, hearing and sensing every intake of breath to cast another spell. Then she struck. After his last desperate yell of "_Crucio!"_ Alexis honed in on his voice and raced towards it, flames licking her body and erupting from her mouth as she howled in triumph and rage.  
  
Shadows shifted as Alexis's vision slowly returned and she saw McNair tearing of flaming robes as Alexis pounced. He screamed as Alexis gnawed and tore, ripping flesh and cracking bones. His wails and screams of pain pushing Alexis into deeper rage and she smelled the burning flesh of her father. Her vision became clearer and it was filled with blood and green fire. Alexis continued, growling and slashing teeth at every available piece of his body. He mumbled curses now and then, most everyone of them hitting her, but she didn't feel a thing in her venting of her past pain and mental torments. The singing around her faltered, but Alexis was fueled enough. _For Artimis, For my Mother, For Lupin, FOR ME...._ she thought as she tore into the body of McNair. His cries died down and he went limp, the spark of insanity that meant life, in his eyes was wisping away.  
  
Trembling, Alexis backed away, blood staining almost every inch of her white fur, the green flames pulsating with her ragged breathing. Her rage died down and gave way to despair and sorrow. She had just killed a person, with her own body, but her grief wasn't for him but for her friends around her - she had caused them so much pain and confusion, and had to watch her do this. Then her mother. _Dead, He said he had destroyed her, I'm Alone!..._ Her brain numbed as she shifted to her human form, staring blankly at the remains of her father. The former Death eater McNair.  
  
----------------------  
  
Artimis could not take her eyes from Alexis as she killed the man who had caused her so much pain. The song stopped but the air was still charged. She felt the despair and heard the lone thought, _(I'm Alone!)  
_  
"I'm still here you damn moron!" Artimis yelled. Alexis didn't budge so Artimis fell to her hands and knees and crawled past the barely breathing form of Lucius Malfoy to her. She reached Alexis and wrapped her arms around her trembling shoulders. "I...Am...Still Here!" Artimis said through forced breaths. She was pushing herself farther than she should but she was not about to lose Alexis to insanity, not when they had just won. Artimis wanting an answer grabbed Alexis's shoulder and shook her, "I am still here! You are not alone! I am still here!" She repeated relentlessly. Artimis noticed a hint of recognition in Alexis's eyes and collapsed trying to keep herself conscious, forcing herself to breath fully even though every muscle in her body twitched from the curse. She heard the domineering voice of Dumbledore and felt the shield fall. Artimis let her head fall back as she whispered, "We... Are... Safe now." She moaned in pain as exhaustion and pain took her.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Alexis felt hands on her shoulders, but even though her eyes were open and the spell gone, all she saw was a field of willed darkness. Both her parents were dead. Mother was gone, and Alexis herself had killed her father._ I'm a murderer. I fucking killed him... but... no one stopped me... does that make it ok? _Another part of her, the determined tough part of her spoke up. _Yes. Damnit... everyone expected you to. They probably would have done the same bloody thing..._ Alexis was jerked roughly and dimly saw Artimis covered in blood screaming at her. Alexis merely stared at her in confusion - not really fully aware of her surroundings. _I have no one to go to... Mother is dead... No one who'll understand why I had to kill him._ Alexis thought stubbornly, her view clearing. Artimis was down and out, sprawled at her side. The bloodied burnt corpse of her father a few feet away. She felt a just noticed smothering lifted from her as the Headmaster shattered the transparent dome around the three forms.  
  
----------------  
  
As soon as the force wall had collapsed, Lupin raced towards Alexis skidding to a halt and falling to his knees. He gently pulled Alexis's gaze from the now unrecognizable form of the Death eater. He was frightened by the look of emptiness, for she merely gazed at him blankly, no sense of familiarity.  
  
Snape ran briskly up beside him and kneeled by Artimis. He was checking her pulse when Lupin grabbed his shoulder and he looked up confused. Lupin glared in worry. "Is she still in there? Find out damnit!" he hollered not waiting for an answer. Snape didn't comment, he instead looked deep in her eyes, probing for her mental self. Lupin watched din growing agitation. Snape blinked and sighed, 'Yes Remus. But she is very lost now. I can't even lead her out of her stupor. It will take a lot to bring her back to normal."  
  
"What? Why? It was intense but what could've..."  
  
"Remus, McNair had Voldemort kill her mother before the battle. I think the only one who can bring her out is deeply unconscious and fighting with her own losses..." Lupin stared in mute horror and understanding.  
  
"So she's alone. That's what Artimis was going on about. That's the reason..." he whispered. Snape had a look of deep thought and concern, and looked cautiously at Alexis's still staring form. Her eyes were dull and hollow, the only sign of life in her was her shaky and shallow breathing.  
  
Lupin, determined, stood and carefully lifted Alexis, cradling her body close to his. He whispered "You are never alone, Alexis. We're all here for you, and I'll make sure I never leave you, you're more than welcome in my life." Lupin looked on the verge of tears, al his affection and adoration for her bubbling for the surface. Snape looked away in respect, paying attention to Artimis.  
  
---------------------  
  
Severus tried to keep Artimis from crawling away but he couldn't get her once she passed the shield. He wondered what she meant by saying she was still there. he realized it must be more for herself, the for the unaware Alexis. When she collapsed he feared for her life. Not many people get up from the Killing Curse. Actually only one other has. When the wall fell he found himself rushing along side Lupin, like a worried father. When he looked into Alexis he shuddered inwardly, angered that these girls had to face all this. Artimis moaned and he automatically scooped her up holding her close. Never in his existence had he felt a need to protect so strong. These girls had grown up in one night. _Such a cruel world to allow this...  
_  
He watched Remus pick up Alexis and head towards the castle. He saw other students helping the fallen ones and amazingly everyone seemed alright. Dumbledore and McGonagall were checking them all. He followed Lupin's example and Artimis smiled in her sleep as he carried her. He walked carefully, clutching her like she was gold. When they reached the infirmary he laid her down and sat waiting while poppy checked her over. _Damn you Artimis, why did you have to remind me I have a heart..._ He thought as he waited to be told if she was alright. When he was told she suffered only exhaustion he was overjoyed. He sat in Dumbledore's office relaying the events of the evening from beginning to end. Dumbledore listened intently with that twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Severus. I would like you and Remus to stay in the infirmary. If the girls wake up I would think that they would like you there."  
  
"Yes Headmaster. I will inform Remus." He said getting up.  
  
"No need. He is already there. I believe he is petitioning for custody of Ms. Whyte. What are you thoughts on that?"  
  
"I believe that he would kill to keep that child safe. He almost did tonight."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and dismissed him. He rushed back to Hospital ward and sat next to Remus, between the beds of the bravest girls he knew.

* * *

**Well? What did you think. This is our longest chapter and it took us two nights of no sleep to finish. we hope you all like it. And i bet you guys thought we killed Artimis. Never. Well this is that part where you review and tell us we suck and should go back to our hole. **_--Toodles-- {Deep Shadows}_


	19. A Sister's Pact

**Chapter 15  
A Sister's Pact**  
By: Deep Shadows And EckoStalker  
  
**Delayed Disclaimer:** In the previous chapter, we used spells we did not create. They are: _"Lepidae!", "Dissoculo!", "Sangueflus!",_ and _"Fagouro!"._ We do not remember whom it was made them so if you are the writer who made these, please email us so we can cite you!   
  
**Author's Note:** _This was done with minimal help from EckoStalker so when she returns it will be edited, I am pretty sure of that. As for the last chapter I am sorry about all the spelling errors. I was exhausted and didn't think to spell check. Please forgive me. {Deep Shadows}  
_**Has Been Edited And Revised!!!** _**{Deep Shadows}**  
_

* * *

Her mind felt cavernous; devoid of some part of herself she couldn't understand. Artimis saw images, memories of things that could not be. Lucius under her, his blood all over her; her crying on Snape's shoulder and him comforting her; her singing in front of people, and other darker images. All that could not have happened and she knew it. _{I'm in my dorm. I'm going to wake up and it's going to be normal. It was just a dream}_ She convinced herself as she shifted in bed. She knew the bed was not hers. Moaning in misunderstood pain she opened her eyes. Bright white lights shone down on her. "Oh just perfect! I died didn't I? Bloody dream killed me!" she said drowsily, closing her eyes tightly. She heard a sharp intake of breath and some weight being settled on the right side of her bed. She turned her head and opened her eyes slightly. What she saw was Professor Snape sit down on her bed, his dark eyes searching her face. He looked terrible which was something everyone thought impossible for him. His hair was greasier than normal and it looked as if he hadn't slept for days. Looking at him like that made all the memories come back, hitting her full force, bombarding her with sensations she didn't want. "Alexis! Where is she? I'm still here." She yelled frantically, sitting up quickly her eyes wide in fear. He moved his hands to her shoulders and tried to lay her back down, but she instead clung to him tightly. "I killed him didn't I?" She said fearfully her face hidden in the fabric of his shoulder. She was shaking, trembling in fear of what she had done, the crime she had committed.  
  
"No. He lives. I'm not sure if he deserves to or not, but he does." Snape replied harshly obviously taken aback by her sudden closeness. She looked up at him curiously with tear-stricken eyes.  
  
"He's alive? But I saw myself, I saw him... He went limp!" She said confused, backing up towards the edge of the bed. Snape quickly and instinctively drew her to him, as he knew she was going to fall off once again. "He was never one for blood. He fainted." He replied, holding her because at that she began to cry.   
  
"The bastard. He can't even die when he needs too. I haven't fulfilled my quest. It's not over." She mumbled tearfully into his shoulder, her delicate hands grasping a handful of cloth from his robes. He drew a deep, deliberate breath and pulled her back away from him. As he laid her down gently, she looked to her right and he regretted not shutting the curtains. She saw her brother, Apollo in the bed next to her, scratches all over his body. " Apollo! No... Is he...?"   
  
"Sleeping, Artimis. He is sleeping." He said lowering his voice to a tone that calmed her. He turned her face to his. A brief memory of the lake filtered through her mind until she looked past him. Alexis was sitting up, her knees in front of her, hugging them close. Artimis leapt out of bed, wrenching away from Snape, who tried to hold her down. She sat on Alexis's bed and hugged her close, whispering, "I won't leave you. I'm still here."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Alexis had awoken, empty of all thought and feeling. She struggled to remember what had last happened, and how she got to where she was and most importantly where she was, but it wouldn't come to her. Then, slowly her body demanded to be felt. And it was felt, painfully. Alexis moaned quietly, her form aching and smarting in places she didn't know existed.  
  
She felt hands under her, lifting her to a sitting position and some liquid being poured in her mouth. She could barely swallow due to the numbing pain she felt through out her body. But as the potion took effect, the pain lessoned to a dull ache. The hands wrapped around her and pulled her to a warm body. Alexis remained still, and dim flashes of memories surfaced. _Darkness.... figures- Death eaters!... Artimis- Dead!... No.... Not dead... My father - he's dead... Fire... A lot of it... Mum... No, not mother... please... _Tears unwillingly came to her eyes and a smooth stirring of whispers penetrated her mind.   
  
She opened her eyes, even the light making them smart. Lupin's unfocused face swam into view, he was saying something, trying to calm her. Alexis stared calmly, then wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him as hard as she could- hoping it would wretch the horrid memories out of her head. Lupin took it and hugged her back murmuring delicately, " It's all in the past... I'm here for you... You won't be alone I promise... It's alright."  
  
Alexis stayed that way crying silently and unbrokenly, until she felt nothing- all emotion having left her. Lupin gently sat her back on the bed, gazing at her lovingly. Alexis sat leaning against the headboard, knees curled under her chin, staring ahead blankly at nothing. Nothing could penetrate her reverie. Faintly she registered Lupin trying to tell her something but Snape- whom she just recognized was sitting near the bed next to her- said something that vaguely sounded like "...she's not ready for that, Remus..."  
  
Then she totally zoned out, remaining in her timid position and her mind completely blank. She heard a stirring of noise in the back of her mind but ignored it totally. Sometime later a voice in her head informed her that Artimis was waking up, and she was just as confused, but Alexis couldn't will her body or mind to do anything. But Artimis was hell bent on getting a response. Alexis felt Artimis plopping onto her bed and enveloping her in a needy, heartfelt hug. Alexis remained rigid for a moment and Artimis squeezed her, whispering something. Coherent thought came back to her. _( Artimis... She's alright... she still here... my only buddy... she'll understand...)_ Then Alexis broke down crying and collapsing into her friends swallowing embrace, burying her head into her shoulder and venting all her sorrow and emotion as Artimis held her tight.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Artimis held Alexis, letting her own tears fall. "Alexis. I'm here. You'll never be alone again." She whispered. She looked to Lupin and he just stared at Alexis's shaking form. It looked like it was ripping his heart out for him to watch her to cry. Artimis forced a smile to her face, determined to make this all right. She knew it was weak, but it was just enough for Lupin return a weak one. Artimis didn't want to let go of Alexis but every muscle in her body hurt. "Alexis. Pain. Air. Need." she said quietly through her friends vice grip around her waist.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Alexis quickly let go and crawled back, looking down, tears still silently slipping down her cheeks. She balled up again and Artimis curled in her bed at the foot, grimacing in pain. She tried to not think about the future. She had no parents now. Who would she go to? She refused to go to her grandparents, they hated her and she would never see Artimis again. Her only uncle was a drunk. They'd put her in an orphanage. _(No... I'll...I'll... I'll run away if I have to!)_ Alexis thought of all this quickly, her muggle side of her completely taking over her thinking. She never considered that her wizard friends would help. Common sense evaded her.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
_{I told you I wasn't leaving you. I am here for you. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again}_ Artimis cooed mentally, feeling her friends despair. Artimis watched the thoughts go through Alexis mind. After a few moments Alexis replied. _( I thought you had died.)  
_  
_{No you saved me remember? You pulled me to your mind. Diana... She....}_ Artimis's mental voice wavered as Alexis cut in. _(I remember... I'm so sorry)  
_  
_{Don't be. Diana knew what was happening. She could have left at anytime. I think she wanted to go}_ Artimis said a resolved tone in her thoughts.  
  
_( Are we really here? Are we really alive?)_ Alexis questioned in disbelief.  
  
_{I think the insistent pain in my hands and back mean yes. We are. And so is everyone else I surmise. I am here for you.}_  
  
_( I know. But where will I live now that my mother is.... is....)_ It was Alexis's turn for her voice to waver.  
  
_{Hush. Did you think I would let you go live in a muggle orphanage? You can come stay with me. I'm sure my father won't mind. Unless someone else like Dumbledore has arranged you some place else. But I will never ever leave you alone.}_ Artimis calmly said, her mind sending love to Alexis.  
  
_(Promise me. Promise me you wont let me be alone.)_ Alexis begged.  
  
_{ I promise you. I promise upon my mother's grave that you will never be alone, Sister.}  
  
( Sister? Why did you call me sister?)_ Alexis asked in confusion.  
  
_{ Because from this day forth you are my sister and an honorary Callabella}  
_  
_(Thank you so much.)_ Alexis said her mind sounding as if she was going to cry.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Lupin, startled by Alexis's state, quickly sat on her bed and pulled her on to his lap. He rocked her for a moment, then spoke softly. "Alexis, I've heard of what happened and... and... Thought, that well... since you have no decent family... that I would... um..."  
  
Artimis fed up with his rambling, because it increased the intensity of her oncoming migraine, spat out, "Bloody Hell! Professor! Just say it!" Lupin stared at her and Alexis looked up in confusion, her tears ebbing. Lupin sat her up and put his hands on her shoulders, looking intently into her eyes, "Alright. Alexis if it is ok with you, I've went to the Ministry and... and... Damnit... I've arranged for you to come live with me. That is, of course, If you want to... I'll understand if you don't..." He said his voice lowering. Alexis stared in shock, then lunged at Lupin, grinning widely as he fell onto his back. Alexis buried her face in his cloak and laughed hysterically through her tears, which were now ones of happiness. Artimis shrieked for Alexis to close her mind, and that the excitement was far too loud for her. Lupin held Alexis and smiled broadly, closing his eyes in contentment.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Artimis!" A deep voice rang out from the end of the room. Artimis turned to see her father walking up. "DAD!" She yelled desperately, leaping off the bed and taking off at a breakneck run. She leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around him, and he held her close. "Dad... I... I..." She sobbed, pulling her head back to look at him. He pushed her head gently back to his shoulder, whispering reassuringly "Hush baby. It's ok. Everything will be alright." He said holding her close, but making her stand on her own two feet.  
  
"Sis, stop your damn whining. You're not four anymore, ya know." Apollo said, sitting up and grasping his head. She pulled away from her father and ran to Apollo's bedside. The realization that running was not her brightest of ideas hit her and her knees buckled. Strong hands caught her under her arms as she fell and she was placed in a chair. The familiar voice of Professor Snape said, "Ms. Callabella, I did not carry you up to this castle so you could sleep for a week, and then run yourself ragged. Stay seated and relax. We are all here and alive. I know you think you are strong, but do not push it." Artimis fixed him with a look of pure astonishment.  
  
"You... You carried me?" She stuttered as if the idea of how she got here had never passed her mind, which it hadn't.  
  
"No, you merely appeared here. Of course I carried you. Did you expect me to leave you there while Lupin and the rest of the staff took the others?" He chided sarcastically. A hand grasped his shoulder and he was spun around.  
  
"Thank you for saving my daughter." Her father tried to thank him but Snape simply put his hand up to silence him.  
  
"I did no such thing. I just transported her from the fray after it was over. I am no hero." With that he tried to walk away, but Artimis grabbed his sleeve. He looked at her with curiosity and the _'let-go-or-you-will-regret-it'_ look.  
  
_{I know you did more than that.}_ she told him.  
  
_[I am no hero. I did my job. You were the one to give me the push.]   
_  
"I remember everything. Thank you." She letting go of his arm and sinking into the comfy chair, clearly overworked. He nodded, said something to Lupin, and stalked off.  
  
"Hey Alexis, ever hear of Happy Endings?' Artimis asked jokingly. Alexis looked up and smiled, getting up from having tackled Remus. "No such thing, Sis!"  
  
"Well, I guess this is pretty close, considering I'm alive and fairly sane, well as sane as I was. You're alive and fairly sane, comparatively. You not my enemy and you are not alone." Artimis smiled getting up from the chair walking over to Alexis and hugging her..   
  
"But this is not the ending. We still had two more weeks to go of school and there is much pranking to make up for." Alexis said smiling.  
  
"Thank god one of use decided to save me. Or else I'd be a goner. I guess I owe you a life debt." Artimis said, embracing Alexis more deeply, while Lupin got up, surprised by Alexis's reaction. Artimis's stomach rumbled loudly. "Me want food." She said as she and Alexis snickered. Everyone laughed at her and they were told to dress, because it was almost dinnertime.

* * *

**Deep Shadows:** Time to thank the reviewers _--sniff--_ No fun alone   
**EckoStalker:** _--Not here--_   
  
**Tabitha78:** We love you. You are our Grammar and Spelling Fairy. Thanks for letting us know when we make those little mistakes_.(Like I did the first time)_ We appreciate it. Thankies.  
  
**Starfish278:** We are so glad that you thought our story was so good that you stayed up that late. I can believe you when you say you goy so into it you were shaking, it happens to me every time we write on these guys. Thanks for saying our story is standing out among the rest of the fics. Thankies.  
  
**WitchMagic376**: We are glad you like it and sorry that Chapter 14 was confusing. Thanks.  
  
**Baie-Baie:** Yes There is more. Much more. Two more chapters worth. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Mourn-Today:** Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like our story. It is nice to know our hard work shows. Thanks. And I hope the problem you were having has fixed itself for you so you can update like you wished. Thankies.  
  
**Deep Shadows:** I have done my duty. Now where is my Sevvie?   
**Severus:** Sevvie? _--gulp--_ That is not me right. That's you Remus, right?   
**Remus:** Um... No I'm Remmie. You're _Sevvie_.   
**Severus:** But she is depressed, I don't want to have to deal with her emotions. Remus you help her out.   
**Remus:** Severus, I'm not here remember I'm with EckoStalker. So you get to deal with her. Here she comes. Toodles _--POP--   
_**Deep Shadows:** _--notices Sevvie--_ Sevvie!!!! _--tackles him to floor--_ Let's watch movies!   
**Severus:** Joy, What god-awful muggle film are we going to watch. _--rolls eyes--   
_**Deep Shadows:** I don't know. Romeo and Juliet...   
**Severus:** No _--shivers--_   
**Deep Shadows:** Um... Titanic...   
**Severus:** No _--cringes--_   
**Deep Shadows:** Um fine we are watching 'Save the Last Dance'.   
**Severus:** Fine. _--sighs and sits-- --mumbles grumpily--   
_**Deep Shadows:** _--pops movie in and cuddles Sevvie--_ Yay!  
  
**Remus:** _--POP--_ I'll say good-bye since she is occupied. So Toodles. _--POP--  
_  
**I know it is a short chapter but all our effort is going into the next chapter. Hehehe. More pissing off Snape and we even get all of the teachers this time. Hehehe. we love end of the year feast. So fun. So full of opportunity**. _--Insert evil laugh-- {Deep Shadows}_


	20. Mini Professors

**Chapter 16   
"Mini Professors"**   
_By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker_  
  
**Disclaimer:** Couple of things:**   
1)** (Dude where's my car) is from "Dude where's my car!" The movie.   
**2)** Vicky Adkins and Erica Barton belong to our good pal, Mourn-Today.  
**3)** Katrina and Danielle are a couple of our freinds and they belong to themselves.   
**4)** The nickname Mad-dog belongs to Deep Shadows little cousin (No stealing)  
** 5)** Mini- me is from "Austin powers: Spy who shagged me" The movie.

* * *

Artimis and Alexis meandered precariously to the Great hall. When they entered the entire room went silent and Alexis went to sit by Fred and George who oddly enough, hugged her and helped her sit. Artimis slowly walked to the Slytherin table, looking around it at the faces that were either glaring or wincing. She spotted Draco sitting quietly, amazingly, between Crabbe and Goyle and she walked over to him. Her spot was still empty so she sat and proceeded to shrug when Alexis looked at her. Both girls were famished and in no mood to be gawked at so they began to eat as Professor Snape- who looked he had taken a shower- and Professor Lupin walked in and went to sit at their table. Artimis looked at Draco who was sitting next him. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly. He looked at her like she had just shot him. "What?" He whispered back, his eyes wide in either fear or awe. Artimis looked at his reaction and sighed. "Are you all right, you person you?" she said snickering as Alexis poked Apollo. "Why are you asking? Aren't you like going to drag me by my hair and beat me senseless??" He asked. Now she looked appalled. "Um... No... did you do something that I should want to?" She asked putting down her fourth glass of pumpkin juice. "Uhh... I'm a Malfoy." "Duhhhhhhh. I already knew this." She said with laughter in her voice. Then she calmed her breathing and whispered in his ear, "You are not your father. I still like you and I may even love you. So shut up and let me freaking eat!" She promptly turned and attacked the pudding with a large serving spoon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis and Artimis were slowly trudging down the hallway, trying to make it to the Headmaster's office. But they realized that their bodies haven't been used in quite a while.  
  
They actually made it to within sight of the phoenix statue and noticed Professors Snape and Lupin standing there, arms crossed, Snape glaring slightly.  
  
The duo walked up and Artimis leaned heavily on Alexis, who stumbled backwards a few feet from her friend's added weight. Alexis looked up slowly at the professors and sighed, "Well? What did we do this time?"  
  
"Carry me Alexis." Artimis groaned.  
  
Alexis looked at her up and down, and said with forced humor," Like hell, YOU carry ME."  
  
Artimis sighed and looked at the statue noticing the professors for the first time. "Hey look, fall over and they'll carry us." She whispered to Alexis.   
"What if they don't, I don't wanna end up laying on the floor, I wouldn't mind but getting up sounds painful." Alexis said loudly, and Lupin and Snape looked at her oddly. Artimis grabbed Alexis's arm and hoisted it over her shoulders and they both half carried half walked each other over to the statue. Snape raised an eyebrow at them and Alexis stuck out her tongue at him. He glared and stormed in the room, Lupin following chuckling.  
_{What are we supposed to climb those stairs ourselves}   
(Yep. First one to the top gets my stash of chocolate frogs.)   
{Bye}_ Artimis thought as her and Alexis took off racing up the stairs, as best as possible. At the top of the stairs Alexis pushed Artimis over but Artimis leapt over her and landed on the floor much to the amazement of everyone in the room. "Ahha I get chocolate frogs. I get Chocolate frogs." Artimis chanted getting up and doing the _'I won'_ dance until she realized that there were more people in the room than Dumbledore and the Professors. Alexis laughed and then went silent. "You guys hair all looks great!" Alexis quickly prattled off. Artimis was trying to maintain standing at that exact moment but fell over laughing. "Must we always embarrass ourselves?" She asked regaining the ability to speak and got up quickly. Professor Snape looked furious.

Artimis looked around the room and gasp. "Um... Alexis ... GET UP NOW!" She stammered back up toward her to give her a hand. Alexis looked up and quickly obliged. In the room sitting next to Dumbledore's Desk was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.   
_{Dude, we are in deep.}_ Artimis said noticing McGonagall by the fire with Snape.   
_(Dude, where's my car?)_ Alexis asked mentally chuckling. Artimis smacked her quickly and turned to see her father raising an eyebrow at her. Dumbledore chuckled and gestured for them to sit. "Ladies, everyone here would like to SEE your version of the story. The pensive if you don't mind." Both girls sighed and leaned back in their chairs, they looked at each other and smiled, "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" Artimis's hand went to rock and Alexis got paper. "Damn it. Two outta three?"  
  
"NO! You lose." Alexis said smirking. Artimis frowned and leaned over the pensive drawing her memories from her mind and pouring them in the pensive. It was a long evening. By the time Alexis had gone with her memories only Fudge, Snape, Dumbledore, and Lupin were left in the room. Fudge nodded and spoke with Dumbledore quietly then used the floo out of the room.   
  
Snape walked up to Dumbledore, who had sat back behind his desk and stated, " I now know why and what happened that night more extensively but I have some questions."  
"Continue Severus." Dumbledore said gesturing to a chair beside Alexis. Alexis looked at Artimis and Artimis winked at her and smirked. Alexis glared and looked back to Dumbledore. "How was it that Artimis could pass through the force wall when we could not?" Professor Snape asked, looking across at Artimis -who had lowered her head.   
"Well, I believe that it has to do with the nicely healing burns on Ms. Callabella arms. I believe that they are a link to Ms. Whyte. The shield was made so only Ms. Whyte could enter. "  
"But Ms. Callabella is not Ms. Whyte, nor kin of any kind." Snape said quickly.   
"No Severus, but they share a mind link. Don't you remember when we came to get them the night after you said you saw her flare up? Artimis stood and her arms went ablaze, then the mind link commenced. I think the fire bonded them." Lupin said smiling at Alexis who looked ashamed. "Ah I believe you have come across the answer, Remus." Dumbledore smiled and handed Artimis a lemon drop.  
  
"Now, that that is settled. How is it that Artimis Callabella, who I saw with my own eyes die from the killing curse, Be alive and sitting right here with us." 'We have the answer to that. Alexis if you please?" Artimis said lowly yet upbeat and Alexis gave a short bow. _{We have issues and I don't think they will believe us.}_ Artimis sighed mentally.  
  
_( Who cares if they do. Your still alive and that's all that matters)_ Alexis replied internally as she drew a breath.  
  
"Well, when I was forced to perform the Crutacius curse on Artimis, I fought like hell. I wasn't about to let that bastard allow me to hurt my friend. I guess it made that bond we had stronger. I found I could get into Artimis's mind. I knew she wouldn't be able to hold on too long, so I found her, essence thingie -I guess- and pulled her into my own head."  
  
"Like Diana was in Artimis's head." Lupin spoke softly, contemplating Alexis's words.  
  
Alexis nodded and continued, "Anyway, I guess all that left was Diana in Artimis's body. Then Lucius showed up."   
  
Artimis grimaced in hatred at the name, digging her nails into the arms of the chair, while Alexis barely held in hers.  
  
"And he, he ki, killed Artimis, er... or her body... or, or something like that. But Artimis was still in my head. So, I just, pushed her back into her body, making it look like she had arisen from the dead. But the curse did kill Diana. I couldn't save her too." Alexis finished, looking at the ground.   
"Like I told you. She knew. She knew what was going on. She could have left..." Artimis mumbled holding back the tears that she could get rid of .Artimis mumbled quietly, her words dipping in and out of sound, "...Bastard.. Took her.... twice....will pay..." Professor Snape looked at her with astonishment, and then his gaze of wonder was turned to Alexis. Then almost as if he realized he had done it, a blank mask of cold covered his face. "Ah. I see. Very well that's all I have to ask. You girls may go to bed." He said, looking to Dumbledore who nodded.   
"**BED!!** We just got done with a weeklong nap. We are good on the whole sleep thing." Alexis stated shakily.   
Artimis nodded and stated, "We'll go play cards of something, _somewhere."  
_"If you mean by somewhere as your classroom, it is in use. Flitwick needs it tomorrow for an experiment." Snape stated coldly.   
_{Bugger.}_ Artimis placed her hands in her head.   
(_Double bugger)_ Alexis replied pondering on where they could hang out.   
_{Toil and trugger}   
(You ass!)_ Alexis stated smack Artimis in the back of the head. Snape looked at her oddly and asked "Why, or do I want to know?" "Girls, you may use my class, no messing it up to badly. Any mess you make you have to clean. Deal?" Lupin interjected, preventing what the figured to be more outraged Snape. "Deal!" They stated in unison, Artimis rubbing her head where Alexis smacked her. They both got up and Lupin let them of ahead of him. Snape and him exchanged glances and Lupin led the girls to his class.   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Fred and George stood in the middle of a crowd in the abandoned classroom. Artimis and Alexis sat next to Vicky Adkins and Erica Barton, The Gryffindor team. Both teams wished each other luck as Fred and George went into the speech about who the winning team was and what was expected of them in the next year.   
  
"After much discussion..." (Fred)  
  
"We have finally come upon a decision." (George)  
  
"Though we had trouble over the issue...'' (Fred)  
  
"...If we would have to separate them or not." (George)  
  
"But we are glad we didn't..." (Fred)  
  
"...For they have made this a memorable year for all of us..." (George)  
  
"Sometimes though, we had to greatly consider some of their actions..." (Fred)  
  
"Just get on with it!" yelled a Ravenclaw named Katrina Palmer, or Danielle Palmer, they were also twins and sometimes it was difficult to tell them apart also. Several snickers were heard around the circle. The Weasley Twins gave her an indignant glare, and she looked away.  
  
'So, without further ado..." (George)  
  
"We give to you..." (Fred)  
  
"The scores for your group." (George)  
  
"In fourth place with 369 points..." (Fred)  
  
"Quite a high number..." (George)  
  
"More than we expected from several of you..." spoke Fred, while several people rolled their eyes at their rambling. Fred stopped himself and allowed George to continue.  
  
"The Ravenclaw Team. Nice Job." There was applause for their good efforts, but the Palmer twins were a bit disappointed. Danielle and Katrina looked upset so Artimis gave a loud "Woo Hoo Go girls!"  
  
"Now for third place..." (Fred)

"Another shocker with 378 points..." (George)

"Never would have guessed it in the beginning…" (Fred)

"True, they surprised us all..." (George)

"Indeed..." (Fred)

"The Hufflepuff Team..."(George)  
  
More applause went through the room and Madison Brandon and Timothy Watson looked thrilled and surprised. Alexis smiled and yelled, "Go Mad-dog!" Artimis laughed at Alexis's nickname for Madison. The noise died down and Fred began again."Now the next two teams were only separated by seventeen points..."

"We were impressed by all four of these people..." (George)

"In second place..." (Fred)

"With 425 points..." (George)

"The Gryffindor Team..." (Fred)   
  
Vicky and Erica stood up and Erica yelled, "Yeah, You best be recognizing!" Artimis and Alexis patted them on the back. The noise died down once again.  
  
"Now there is only one team left..." (George)

"They did some bloody brilliant pranks this year..." (Fred)

"Let's get on with it..." (George)

"So we present the winners, with 437 points..." (Fred and George)

"The Misfit Team! Artimis And Alexis!" (Fred)   
  
The room went so loud no one could hear anything. Artimis was hugging Alexis and Erica and Vicky were hugging them. There was applause and much patting on the back. After ten minutes of joyous noise, everyone sat back down and Fred spoke, "Artimis and Alexis get to pick the final team prank. Any ideas guys?" Artimis and Alexis looked at each other playfulness filling their eyes. Artimis spoke first, "It's sort of a mixed up version of one we already did."   
"We are going to all pick one teacher and for the end-of-year feast we will dress like them and act like them." Alexis said her voice carrying that tone of mischief everyone knew.  
"I pick Snape, and I'm sure Alexis has Lupin." Artimis said gesturing to her.  
"Yes, I want to be a Lupin for day." She smiled. Artimis looked at the other groups we were thinking deeply. She caught the look from Erica as Erica said, "You can't have Snape all the time!"   
"Neither can you!" Artimis replied, laughing friendly, putting her hands on her hips.   
"Ohh, alright... I'll be Flitwick. I can walk around on my knees cause he so short!" Erica said smirking at the thought. Vicky smacked her and replied, "If no one objects then I've got McGonagall." Artimis nodded and grabbed her notebook and began scribbling down notes in invisible ink. Alexis looked at Danielle and Katrina and they smiled innocently. "Danielle, I'll take Madame Hooch." Katrina stated. Artimis grunted a reply as she wrote. Danielle looked about and rolled her eyes, then after a moment her eyes lit up. "I'll be Trelawny! It will rock!" Finally Alexis looked at the Hufflepuff team; Timothy looked around and breathed in deeply. "I will be Hagrid..." He winced, expecting laughter, but everyone nodded swiftly and looked at Madison who had her hand on her chin. Madison sat there in silence then spoke out quickly, "Sprout!" Everyone applauded and remarked on how she would be a great Sprout. "Fred, George are you going to?" Artimis asked finally looking up from her notes. They looked to each other and smiled.  
  
"No... Don't think so..." (Fred)

"We have a idea to tweak this..." (George)

"We'll get Hermione to help us set up..." (Fred)

"An identical teachers table..." (George)

"Across the Great Hall..." (Fred)

"Do you guys have a mind link?" (Artimis)

"Maybe..." (Fred)

"Maybe Not..." (George)  
  
Artimis sighed and spoke the spell to hide her notes. Alexis smirked and looked around at everyone. "Ok, We will all meet here right before the feast, on Friday. Come in costume." Alexis stated. Everyone nodded and got up preparing to leave. They left by team and quickly ran in opposite directions. The only ones left were Alexis and Artimis.   
_{I sure hope we don't start talking like the twins}  
(Nahh.. you think too much!)_   
"Har Har!" Artimis sighed, cleaning up.  
_{We need to do something for Lupin and Snape}   
(Two steps ahead of you. Got stuff on the way!)_ "Alright, see ya in the morning. Sleep well." Artimis said hugging Alexis. "Goodnight you buffoon!" Alexis replied. They left to gather supplies and prepare for the festiveness.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Alexis and Artimis had agreed to change separately this time to surprise each other. Alexis walked down the corridor to the bathroom, going over the details of her upcoming transformation.   
  
Once she made sure no one else was around Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she quickly pulled out her supplies from where she hid them under a sink. She plopped herself down, conjured a huge mirror, and started.  
  
First detail, her hair. _Here we go again...  
_  
She examined it from several angles, then drew her wand and repeated the memorized spell, those this time a light brown washed over her head, then specking it lightly with a few grayish colored spots for detail. Satisfied with the color, she put a few globs of gel on her hands and ruffled it through her hair, making it look disheveled, yet soft.   
  
She pulled over a set of long brown robes and held them up to herself. She frowned and looked around, smirking as she found the solution. She threw the robes on the ground under a nearby sink and rolled them around, dust and dirt clinging to the cloaks in several places. Satisfied, she quickly pulled out a few worn patches of cloth and put them on several select spots, making them automatically sown on with a written spell she read off.  
  
She stood and stripped off her school cloaks and clothes, pulling on a pair of dark brown slacks and the worn cloaks over her. She twirled a bit in the mirror, admiring her work.  
  
She nodded and picked up a small case. Inside were several sets of different colored contacts (she had lent Artimis her black ones). Gazing over them, she carefully extracted the beautiful amber-colored ones, and meticulously placed them in, blinking several times.  
  
She sat cross-legged again and stared at her reflection, head in her hands, and conjuring up a mental picture of Professor Lupin in her head, going over details.   
  
"Aha! I know..." she reached behind her and pulled over a good-sized makeup bag that she had borrowed from Artimis earlier. She used a small compact and covered her face, making herself look slightly pale. She also used some grayish eye shadow, carefully and lightly applying it on and slightly under her eyes, the effect making her look like she hadn't slept well in several nights. She applied a slightly darker blush from yet another compact on her facial features -such as her cheekbones and around her eyes- making it seem like her face was more gaunt then usually.  
  
The last accessory was a pair of tattered dark brown hiking boots, She never really paid attention to Lupin's footwear, and so she thought that a pair of boots like these wouldn't be too bad.  
  
Finished finally, she stood and admired the job. "This rocks! He'll freak!" she said to herself, wrinkling her robes a little more for effect.   
  
She quickly got rid of the mirror along with the left over supplies. Grinning, she quickly exited the bathroom, several snickers coming from Moaning Myrtle.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Artimis had selected the abandoned classroom to change in. She quickly grabbed her fuller pouch and dodged in the room. Standing in the middle of the room she conjured seven mirrors, forming a mirror wall around her self. She quickly set about cutting her hair once more, making sure it looked just like Snape's from behind. She then set about the eyes. Alexis had lent her the coal black contacts she had used before. Artimis quickly tipped her head back like Alexis had instructed and placed them over her own sapphire eyes. She looked in the mirror and was amazed. _Wow... they look just like his eyes.... Creepy..._ She thought, making sure she had the mental wall that Dumbledore had taught her to do so Alexis could not hear her.

She quickly stripped of her own cloaks and pulled on her Snape imitation clothes. She buttoned the frock coat once again and sighed, "I wish I could wear these all the time, well, may not the frock coat." She said as she fought with the buttons. She straighten her collar and stood straight. She was tall for her age but not even tall as Snape. Her boots would fix that. She had had Hermione Granger put a height spell on them to give her the illusion of a couple more inches. She leaned down and buckled the boots quickly standing to admire her new height. She quickly pulled out a small piece of parchment and pointed her wand at her nose. "_Densengeo Controllamus_" She chanted as she made her own nose from out to the hooked shape of Snape's. Smiling at her unfinished masterpiece she quickly drew out her own make-up. She made her neck and face pale, adding a tinge of gray for the whole lack of sun look. She took a light gray lip liner and traced her own lips making her lips look dull and slightly flat. After putting her make-up away she made sure her hair was greasy like his. Pulling the cloaks over her shoulders she admired the fact that minus the feminine structure of her face she was his splitting image.

She heard noises out side of the mirrors and quickly replaced everything in her pouch, shrinking it down to pieces of square cloth. She stopped smiling and quickly put a sneer on her face. Drawing her wand once again she pointed it at her throat and whispered, "_Vocallus Micuis Severus Snape_" With a quick flick of her wand the mirrors were gone ad she was staring at Fred and George. "Weasley's, I do believe there is a feast you should be attending." He hissed lowly in Snape's voice.   
"...Bloody hell!..." Fred said taking off out the door. George followed and Artimis fell over laughing. They stopped and looked at what they thought was Severus Snape having a seizure.   
"Oh... My ... God... The looks on your face... To good..." She said through bursts of laughter. They looked at each other than her and asked, "Artimis?" Slowing her breathing , "Yeah, It's me. Am I that good?" She replied in Snape's melodramatic tones.   
"You damn near made me piss my pants..." (Fred)

"... Bloody Brilliant...."(George)

".... Wow... Wait till he sees you..." (Fred)

"Talk about not knowing...."(George)

"who you were..."(Fred)  
  
Artimis laughed and stood, Fred and George circling her like vultures, inspecting her details. She stood arms crossed glaring in the stance that they had always seen him in. Suddenly everyone else was in the room. Everyone but Alexis.

Erica was hard to see because she indeed was walking on her knees, but everyone heard her squeaking like Flitwick. She looked at Artimis and gasped, "You look like that sexy man, Severus Snape. Dude. That is fucking awesome." Then Vicky walked up, her face pulled into a stern look and dressed with that funny hat that McGonagall always wears. She smiled tightly and stated, "My, My, Artimis, I guess I shall be calling you Severus all evening."   
"I guess so Minerva." Artimis replied with his voice. She jumped into the air. "How did you do that?"   
"My dear Minerva, it's called Magic. I'm sure you of all people would know," Artimis snarled holding in her laughter for a moment the releasing it. "Sorry, getting into Character."   
"Alright. Let's get this on." Katrina and Danielle stated. They looked like perfect copies of Hooch and Trelawny. Timothy had stilts on and was wearing giant clothing making him look like a skinny Hagrid. Everyone looked at him and he snapped his fingers his cloaks inflating to make him looked as wide as their favorite half-giant. Madison was wearing green and had dirt in her hair. Everyone was admiring each other as Alexis entered. She was a Perfect Lupin. Fred and George stood by the door and replied, "Teachers, follow us if you please." Alexis walked up to Artimis and stated, "Don't ask why I'm late just follow my lead." "Alright." She sneered, and Alexis shivered.  
_(Never going to get used to that voice coming from you)   
{Me neither}_ Artimis replied as the group reached the Great Hall doors.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Alexis bolted out of the bathrooms, hurrying down the hallway so as not to be late. She ran and skidded around a corner, oblivious to what would be around it.   
  
She slammed into something very tall, very solid and very human. The two people fell to the ground, Alexis sprawled atop him. She groaned and gazed dizzily up into the face of Professor Lupin. He stared at her with a look of pure confusion. He slowly stood up, pulling Alexis up also, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Lupin stood back a few steps and squinted at her, speaking quietly," I just ran into myself... hold on... that doesn't sound right..."  
  
Alexis put her hand on her chin and scrutinized Lupin, walking circles around him as he watched her in confused amusement. She stopped and rubbed her chin, then her eyes widened. "I know what I forgot!"  
  
Quickly she pulled out a stick of brown eyeliner and a compact mirror, quickly dotting her nose and cheeks with a few well-placed freckles. "There!" She put the stuff away, then looked up at him in the same exact smile he himself always wore. He looked her up and down and shook his head. Alexis mimicked him perfectly. He laughed and so did she.  
  
"Wow, how'd you manage this? What're you and Artimis up to now?"  
  
Alexis looked around discreetly, then pulled him aside, explaining the prank to him -making him promise not to say a word. He chuckled, then thought for a moment, then said quietly, "This is perfect. I ask of you one thing, do exactly everything I do. Who is playing Severus?"  
  
"Artimis, of course. I think she has a thing for him..."  
  
He laughed heartily and continued," That's great. She'll play along then... okay, get going, you're going to be late."  
  
Alexis smiled and ran off, waving back at him as he watched his perfect mini-me run off.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The group walked into the Great Hall and there were gasps coming from everywhere. Artimis looked, no sneered, at the High table and noticed that two or three teachers were staring at their counterparts. Artimis swiftly stalked over to the set directly across the hall from Snape and winked slightly at him. He looked at her with mild interest and she returned the look. He scowled, she scowled. This went on for a few minutes until Snape finally smiled at her and she returned it. Sitting down abruptly she looked about the Hall at the students. She sneered at Potter and smirked slightly at Draco. Alexis smiled like Lupin and sat next to her. She saw a wink go between Lupin and Alexis but ignored it with a huff. Erica was walking around on her knees squeaking to the Hufflepuff table. Katrina was talking with Timothy about Quidditch gesturing wildly like the real Hooch. Vicky sat at the table her lips pursed, glaring at Artimis. Artimis pulled her face to a sneer and questioned loudly, 'Problem, Minerva?" The real McGonagall looked from Severus to Artimis and almost fell over laughing. Vicky followed her lead. Timothy was laughing heartily like Hagrid and the real Hagrid was smiling. Danielle was over by Harry, "My child I see a Grim in your future. A most gruesome death. Poor boy." The real Trelawny looked affronted. Artimis sat back in her chair making sure she was scowling and watched everyone assert their stance on how they saw their teachers acting.   
_{You going to do something or do I have to be Snapey with out some Lupinness to annoy me}   
(Waiting for my signal)   
{Don't want to know_} Artimis said as her gaze fell on to Remus who looked like he was contemplating world hunger.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Alexis sat quietly, discreetly watching Lupin across the Hall, waiting for the Signal. Artimis merely glared in confusion at her and continued her act. Alexis smiled minutely, wondering what he was thinking of. _I hope it annoys Artimis just as well... hehehehe..._  
  
Finally, after much patience, Lupin looked up at Alexis and smiled 'That Smile'. Alexis mimicked him perfectly.  
  
_The signal... here we go..._  
  
Casually, the real Lupin looked around at Snape, whom glared slightly at him -knowing something was about to occur.  
  
Lupin picked up his fork, carefully scanned over Snape's plate as Snape watched in perplexity. Alexis also picked up her fork and examined Artimis's plate. Artimis coked her head and glanced quickly up at the real Snape, shrugging minutely and mimicking him.   
  
Then, Lupin reached over and speared a choice piece of steak from the Potions Master's plate as Snape watched in utter amazement. Alexis chuckled and did the same thing.   
  
Lupin examined the food, the popped in his mouth, suddenly looking up at Snape with innocence," Oh, I'm sorry. Were you going to eat that?"  
  
Alexis spoke the same words in the same innocent voice loudly and the real Snape spun his head and glared at her also. The real McGonagall laughed and Vicky looked over at Alexis and Artimis and also chuckled. Artimis looked amazed of her own accord, Severus not to far behind as they both stared at the two Lupins in silent shock.   
_{Lupin has about three minutes of life left, better tell him you love him}  
(Haha I don't think so this is only the beginning)   
{And yes I was going to eat THAT!}_  
  
_(I know that's why I took it)_ Alexis smirked as Lupin did to Snape. Snape pushed his plate away and folded his arms disgusted. Artimis looked lovingly to her plate and pushed it away sadly. She mimicked Snape as Lupin smiled and grabbed Snape's plate. In the shuffling Lupin dropped his fork so he simply picked up Snape's and began using it. Alexis copied and Snape and Artimis both looked ill.  
  
Artimis looked at Alexis and made the _'blah'_ face, " That is far more disgusting than any potion I have ever had to make." She looked across the hall land to her surprise, Professor Snape mimicked her. Lupin looked up to Snape with a smile and said " I can top that." Since Snape had leaned forward Lupin simply moved his head and licked the side of Snape's face. Severus stood up and backed away knocking his chair over. Alexis licked Artimis's face and both her and Lupin made a _'blah'_ face. Artimis hollered in Snape's voice, "Dude, That was so gross! If you do that again your tongue will be permanently removed." She wiped her face, cringing, slightly and she saw Snape doing the same thing. Next thing everyone knew Snape was walking through the hall, between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table.   
  
He did not see Erica sitting with the Hufflepuffs and as he stalked by she stood quickly and raised her hand up. She swung her hand and smacked his ass, the noise echoing through the silent hall, then dove under the table with a squeak as he froze mid-step. He looked as if someone had just shot him, he turned quickly and saw Erica hightailing it. Artimis turned pale as she saw Snape glower at her. Erica quickly ran past Artimis as she left the hall and smacked her ass as well. "For good measure, Callabella, I mean Severus!" She yelled as she dashed out of the hall. Severus turned around and walked back to his table, hands clenched and sat back down carefully, making sure few people noticed him wince from his now beaten bottom. Artimis tried to sit but could not, because Erica was stronger than she looked, and Artimis was holding back yelling profanities as she jumped out of her chair. Dinner went by with not much more going on seeing as Snape whispered something to Lupin and he dashed away. Alexis looked worried but Artimis stood behind her and stated, "Don't worry Remus is tough."   
"What ever you say Severus, You're still talking like him." She said quietly.   
_(Everything is set up, let's slip out and let the guys do their job)   
{Alright, here goes_} Artimis said walking to the front of her own teacher's table. "Attention Mini Professors, there is a Code Snake alert in Room Misfit. Your assistance is required. Fred, George, Apollo, Lee please attend to this." She said gesturing to the table, talking highly with Snape's voice. All the wannabe teacher's dashed out, getting ready for the finale.

* * *

**Deep Shadows:** HEHEHE what do you think?   
**EckoStalker:** I love it.  
**Remus:** You two made **ME **lick **SNAPE!  
Severus:** You two made him** LICK** me?  
**Both girls:** _--yelp-- --fall over laughing--_  
**Deep Shadows:** It's ok sevvie, Remmie mad e the im disgusted gface as if he did not enjoy it.  
**EckoStalker:** And besides Alexis licked Artimis too.  
**Both Professors:** And this is supposed to make it better how? _--glares--  
_**Deep Shadows:** _--draws pen from robes--_ Don't make me use this  
**EckoStalker:** _--fall over once again with laughter-- --fumbles for own pen--_ Can I lick Lupin next?  
**Deep Shadows:** Um......................................  
**Remus:** No! _--looks at Ecko with mild discomfort--_  
**Severus:** Why not? _--smirks evilly--  
_**Remus:** Cause then Deep Shadows gets to lick you.  
**Severus:** Um............. No abosolutly not EckoStalker no licking Remus!  
**Deep Shadows:** Heheheehe, we know where you sleep.  
**Both Professors:** _--gulp--_   
**Deep Shadows:** Now to thank the reveiwers- 

**Mourn-Today:** Of course your in our author's note. Now get youer butt back from vacation and reveiw we even made Erica smack his ass just for you.  
  
**Tabitha78:** We are so very sorry about not updating lately. Ecko went of to camp and I just didn't have it in me to do it without her. But this is up and we are working on the Final Chapter. DUN DUN DUN DUN. Then we will do a nice little epilogue. Enjoy.

**EckoStalker:** That's all for the reviewers, but one more thing, _--catchs Lupin of guard and licks him-- --dashes off--_  
**Deep Shadows:** Ummm _--looks at Snape--_ Hmmm, To die or not to die?  
**EckoStalker:** _--giggles as is chased by Lupin--_  
**Severus:** Do it and I will hurt you. I am not joking.  
**Deep Shadows:** Good enough for me.   
**Severus:** Fine can we go now?  
**Deep Shadows:** Yep Toodles everyone and **REVIEW!!!**  
  
_--POP--_


	21. The Finale AKA Going out with a 'Bang'

****

Chapter 17  
"The Finale" aka "Out With A Bang"  
_By: Deep Shadows And EckoStalker_

Author's note: I hade five minutes to upload this so I will put disclaimers on in the Epilogue. Enjoy!!! Toodles {Deep Shadows}

  
  
Artimis and Alexis quickly undid all the meticulous work they had done on making them seem like their teachers. The other teams did the same and they all put on Black cloaks and grabbed their brooms. They rushed quickly through the school, out the doors. Artimis looked around at all the black clad figures, "Ok guys, to your stations. Apollo and Lee should be getting them prepped now." She said as everyone took of toward the lake. The all went of to different sides of the lake, Alexis and Artimis sticking together. Alexis landed and quickly checked all the mortars for moisture and punctures. Then over their magically enhanced walkie talked came Apollo's voice, "Alexis, Snake and Wolf, it's your cue." Alexis nodded and threw her cloak to the ground, hopping on her broom and taking off towards the school. Artimis moved over to her spot in the trench they had made early this week. She grabbed her walkie-talkie, "Ok, Ravens your first cue, do not go till I give the word. Badgers, your after I will give you your cue soon after. Lions will roar next, wait for my call. The duo will dance the finale! Copy?"  
  
There was a echo of "copy that" And she said, "Ok, until all is ready silence, get your trenches ready." Then she sat and waited for Alexis to bring the prey to the trap.   
  
_{Always wanted to be like this!}  
  
(Army ROCKS! HERE LITTLE PROFESSORS HERE!)  
  
{Hahaha, Just bring them to the shore and then take off with your flares, we'll do the rest.}  
  
(Aye aye captain)_ Alexis replied laughing mentally.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Alexis sped across the lake towards two small figures near the entrance of the school, mentally going over her plan.  
She snickered as she went into character. The professors -Lupin and Snape- stopped short at the sight of Alexis speeding towards them on a broom. Alexis jerked to a halt a few feet from them, and practically fell off. She stumbled up to them, out of breath, eyes wide. Lupin grabbed her shoulders as she fell to her knees, gasping for breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lupin asked in concern.  
  
Alexis spoke between gasps. "Artimis... trouble... bad, very bad...need help!" She pointed over to two brooms that lay conveniently near some bushes. The professors raced to them without question and followed Alexis as she took off yet again towards the lake. As they approached the lake, Alexis put on an extra burst of speed and stopped a little off the shore of the lake. She turned abruptly and stared at them. In confusion, they also pulled up and stopped a few feet from her, looking around for her companion. Snape became frustrated and sneered," Well? Where is she?"  
  
Alexis smirked and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Then there was a loud snap and the Professors jumped slightly. Alexis stared at them mischievously and waved childishly, spinning the broom and taking off across the still waters. Suddenly the broom that Snape and Lupin were on landed and they were stranded within a glowing circle. They looked to each other as Alexis lit orange flares flying across the lake.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Artimis sat at her post waiting for Alexis to signal that all was in place. She saw Alexis light the flares as she swooped towards her and she looked to see Severus and Remus looking about oddly. She picked up the microphone that was magically linked to three speaker around the circle of holding they had erected around the professors.  
  
"Hello Professor Lupin and Professor Snape." She saw them look about and she snickered, "Please don't make fools of yourselves and look for me. I am far away." She grabbed her walkie-talkie quickly stating, "Fly my Ravens Fly!" Suddenly there was a loud bang and bright red and words from a firework went up. They read, 'Thank you Professor Lupin for great year!' After that a series of red and gold lions filled the sky making noises and roaring magnificently. Alexis landed and Artimis handed her the microphone after she adjusted her army helmet on her head. She saluted Artimis who rolled her eyes and spoke into the mic, "Hiya Lupin! Hey Snape! We wanted to thank you both in our own special way. Lupin you have been so great to me, understanding and caring. Thank you."   
  
After Alexis finished her part of the planned speech the palmer twins sent up their signature signs, Danielle's was blue and her name was in cursive followed in by 'Got Ya!' in huge blue letters. The signed died and Katrina's followed in bronze followed by 'Party!'  
  
Artimis took the mic from Alexis and spoke after the noise died down, "Professor Snape, in the beginning you were the epiphany of the word **JERK**. But as time wore on and you ended up saving us, we saw a glimmer of a good person. You were there taking care of us while we were unconscious and you held me the day we were nearly killed. You even dealt with my clinging, which is a big chance for you. Thank you for not killing us, even though we pushed that last nerve more times than you will admit."  
  
Alexis spoke into her com, she liked to call it and stated, 'Badgers, show your stuff!" The sky lit up once more but with green and silver words, 'Thank you Professor Snape!' immediately following the fading of the words there were giant green and silver snakes writhing through the sky. Alexis finally found her own mic and nodded to Artimis who was setting up their magically trench so they could hide easily when it was all over. "Professor Snape, You never really liked me, but then again you never really like anyone. But you did save me and I think I may have caught you worrying once or twice. Besides you can chug like a pro!" Artimis rolled her eyes as the Hufflepuffs sent up their signatures, Madison's was yellow and said her nickname 'Mad-dog' and Timothy's was also yellows and stated after his name, 'Who's da man?' Artimis smile as she watched and she spoke into her mic once more, "It took us almost two weeks to coordiante this. We figured it would be out of character for us to thank you in the normal way so we did it our way!"  
  
Alexis was crawling around on her stomach and spoke quickly to her com, "Lions strut your roars!" Red bursts went in to the air and they spelled out "Lupin rocks!" followed by gold ones that said, 'He's da man!" They were followed but about fifteen minutes of gold and red loud burst and fish fireworks. Artimis looked to Alexis and asked, "How much of my allowance did you use?"  
  
Alexis smiled and said, "Corporal, all of it!" Artimis sighed as Alexis was staring through Binoculars she couldn't see out of. She spoke into her mic and said, "This Prank is for you two. It is our dedication to you. We respect you both more than you know."  
  
Erica and Vicky sent up their flares, Erica's was red and it said 'Snape Rocks!" Vicky's went up and scratched out the Snape and wrote Lupin under it. There was much laughter from there side of the lake as Artimis heard them confirm that they were hiding. She spoke into her headset preparing their personal fireworks and Alexis was pretending to defuse a piece of dynamite. "This is the final Prank of the year..." Artimis's voice was interrupted by lee Jordan's over her walkie Talkie, "McGonagall At hall entrance, You've got ten minutes. Will hold her off." Alexis looked to Artimis and shrugged. "Well, It's seems the end is coming all to soon. Much sooner than expected." Artimis said into the mic the noise going across the lake to the Professors.   
  
Alexis took her wand and lit the big fuse, Artimis lighting the few smaller ones. She pulled her wand up and drew in the sky with the fireworks, 'Respect your potion's master!' Alexis snorted and pulled her own wand drawing below it, 'Honor your DADA teacher!' After those words faded the large firework went of and Artimis and Alexis shouted at the same time the spell for their symbol. It lit up the sky, the Snake hissing and the Lion roaring on their sides of the yingyang. They girls sent up there signatures, Artimis's green and silver and being followed by a 'To Severus Snape'. Alexis wrote her own and ended it with 'To Remus Lupin.' Alexis spoke into her mic, "We must bid you ado. Minerva McGonagall is behind you." Artimis pointed her wand to the sky and white and yellow letters wrote them selves on the clouds, ' If you can find us we will not run'  
  
Alexis lifted her own wand and gold and silver letter spilled from it, 'But Professor McGonagall you must find us'  
  
The girls pointed there wands to the sky as the words, 'Good luck' spouted into the sky. They nodded to each other and the sky read, 'The Misfits were here!" and a smaller version of their sign floated below it. Artimis dove into the trench and Alexis dived in right on top of her. Artims yelped and closed the top; it forming into the ground making it looks like it had never been disturbed. In the trench with them were their broom and a portkey. The underground room was as large as a shed and suddenly there were six people plus Artimis and Alexis in there. They all nodded to each other and stood around a shoelace holding it with one hands and their brooms in the other. They began their erratic portkeying from one trench to another back and forth to keep from being caught.  
  
--------------------  
  
Severus didn't want to look for the girls with Lupin. He had been embarrassed and even struck and it was their doing. As he and Remus walked out the door they saw a broom rushing towards them. When he heard Alexis mention Artimis was into trouble he pushed back the convenience of the broom in his mind and followed Alexis. When she stopped he looked on the ground for Artimis wondering if he needed to swim again. There was a noise and her felt a great magic and a smothering feeling. Alexis waver innocently and resisted all urges to turn her into a maggot. The broom he was on lowered of its own accord and he wanted to smack himself for falling for a trap. Suddenly Artimis's voice was filling the area and he looked at Lupin who didn't seem to know about this prank for once. The fireworks thanking Lupin went up and Snape snorted at the roaring lions. Suddenly Alexis was talking in the area now and he wondered how they accomplished this magic. _There must be more than just them..._His thoughts were confirmed as signatures signs went up. Ahh the Palmer twins, they are on my list! Next Artimis's voice was talking and complimenting him, even thanking him for saving the foolish girls. After the initial shock he watched fire works saying thank you went up. His jaw dropped and Lupin snickered.   
  
"Shove it Remus."  
  
"Severus, do you realize that these are illegal fireworks?"  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yep, look to be true Chinese magis fireworks. Very expensive."  
  
'And you would know?"  
  
"Of course, they must have spent a fortune on this event."  
  
"What a waste." Snape sighed watching huffle puff signatures and mentally making a detention list for next year. He listened to it all and became deeply touched when Alexis remarked that they were respected. He was deeply perturbed by the holding circle though. He chuckled as he heard Lee speak and he put him on the ever-growing list. The final fireworks made he allow a chuckle to his lips; the girls were challenging Minerva to a game she could not win. And they knew they would pay for this anyways by signing it 'The Misfits.' The force wall dropped and he began flying toward where he saw the last set come from. He got off the broom and Lupin followed looking for the girls. All they found were smoking tubes, which Lupin called, 'mortars'. They searched there as all the other teachers searched the other lakesides. He heard what he thought was giggling but it was coming from under him. He looked at the ground and shrugged. Lupin sat down and scratched his chin, mumbling something about a world war and their trench things. Snape simply got on the broom and flew off. He knew that the kids wouldn't be found and he now needed to take a bath and contemplate their fiery statements.  
  
----------------------  
  
Lupin discarded all thoughts of a trap as he followed Alexis towards the lake. When they were surrounded by the force wall, he chuckled, not too surprised. _Well, that's why they wanted to know how to do it...  
_  
He saw Alexis light some orange flares and was actually eager to see what they were up to this time. He watched the sparkling fireworks that thanked him burst in the dark sky and smiled broadly as Alexis spoke.  
  
_This was impressive_. He was a bit confused on how they could set all of this up so quickly. He got his answer shortly as other signatures of several different students flared up across the sky along with their own messages. Lupin vaguely recalled that these were some of the other students that consistently pulled pranks as well throughout the year.  
He laughed aloud as the commentary and compliments for Severus exploded in bright colors in front of them. Snape growled something to him but Lupin ignored him and scrutinized the make of the fireworks. _Very impressive. They did this in style..._  
  
Snape just thought of it as another reason to give them more detentions.  
  
Lupin stood casually, watching the display with gratitude, chuckling at the thought of how Alexis would be going all out on this. He smiled after hearing them taunting McGonagall, who stood outside the force wall, staring in amazed shock at the display. He looked over at the Potions Master and saw that he was actually smiling.  
  
_Whoa, that is something to tease him about later..._  
  
The last burst of color and words faded from the black sky, and the force wall dispersed, Snape stalking straight towards the place where the fireworks last erupted. Lupin sighed. _It figures, Severus has to go after them. Couldn't lay off this once..._  
  
Lupin reluctantly followed, knowing if he didn't, Snape and Minerva would berate him. But he knew full well the futility of searching for the group of pranksters.  
  
----------------------  
  
Artimis pulled the last portkey out of her pocket and they heard footsteps above them. Knowing it had been about an hour of time hiding and portkeying they decided to go to the place to finish. They portkeyed to the lakeside right in front of Lupin and Mcgonagall, hopped on their brooms and zipped of, flares of different colors trailing behind them. They all grabbed their special portkey and went to the abandoned classroom. Lee, the Twins, and Apollo were there.   
  
"Amazing.." Fred said.  
  
"It was displayed in the great hall in the sky!" (George)  
  
'Everyone saw it!" (Lee)  
  
"Even Dumbledore!" (Apollo)  
  
Artimis and Alexis smiled and bowed, then Artimis turned to the other teams, "You guys, thanks so much. We will do more group pranks next year and we will definitely call on you guys."  
  
"Erica, Vicky, that scratching out thing was amazing!" Alexis replied, standing in full Army Camy with black circles around her eyes and a false rifle on her back. She smiled and yelled, "Troops. You all did well. You deserve a medal of humor for your pranks. I am proud to serve in this army with you!" Artimis smacked Alexis and stated, "Enough Captain Wolfie!"   
  
Alexis glared and whined, 'You ruin everything!"  
  
Fred and George cut in with the need to get to the dorms and fast. Everyone nodded and promised to meet in the great hall at Breakfast. Everyone left but Artimis and Alexis who looked around the room with care. This had been their sanctuary for most of the year and neither wanted to leave it.  
  
"How about we crash here once more. The final night in our room." Artimis said, knowing tomorrow her and Alexis would go home and not see each other for a while.  
  
"Sure thing. Wouldn't want it any other way." Alexis said, summoning some blankets. She plopped down, not bothering to change except for tossing the rifle aside as Artimis summoned her own blankets. They laid down and looked at each other.  
  
"Wanna bet we wake up to Snape and Lupin in our face?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Yep, 2 Galleons. Snape will be standing over me!"  
  
"Deal." Alexis said rolling over and falling asleep. Artimis watched her sleeping form and cuddled with her, knowing that tomorrow she was going to ball her eyes out. She fell asleep cuddling with Alexis, content with the fact that she had a true friend.  
  
-------------------------   
  
Alexis awoke, comfortingly warm and cuddled against something soft. She was too happy to open her eyes, and also not wanting to due to the fact that this was the last day of the school year. She frowned slightly at the thought and cuddled tighter to what she knew was Artimis's sleeping form wrapped around her. He heard an almost inaudible snicker above her and suppressed a laugh. _Guess we were right...  
_  
Artimis moved slightly and breathed deeply in her hair, she apparently inhaled some and began coughing and rolled over to her back. She mumbled something them asked, "Ready to test the bet?"  
  
Alexis smiled with her eyes closed and replied, "Sure, but be ready to pay up."  
  
"You talk the talk, let's see you walk the walk." Artimis replied sleepily.  
  
"One.. Two.. three.." Alexis said, opening her eyes and to her surprise Snape wasn't there but Lupin was. Artimis jumped up and bumped heads with Snape yelling "Ha, I win!" Snape stood up rubbing his head as Alexis replied, "Wait, So did I?"  
  
"I guess that means we keep our money." Artimis asked, then inserted, "We don't even have two galleons you twit, we spent it all!"  
  
"Oh yeah, um I'm going back to sleep." Alexis said rolling over. Lupin picked up her arm by her sleeve and smirked, "Sir, Yes Sir!" Artimis rolled over laughing curling around Snape feet, and knocking him over. "Lupin, she tried to get me to say that all night!" Snape got up angry and yanked Artimis up by the arm. She winced and replied, jerking her arm away, "They still hurt ya know!"   
  
"Breakfast. Now!" He sneered. Alexis got on her stomach and began crawling army style out of the room, looking around the corner of the door. Snape looked at her like she was insane. Remus laughed and walked behind her. Artimis wanting to join in on the fun , flopped on her stomach quickly and copied Alexis sloppily.  
  
Alexis looked at her and said, "Corporal, your doing it all wrong. Like this. Do I have to put you through basic training again!"  
  
Artimis suppressed the snarky remark and replied, "Sir, No Sir!"   
  
Alexis jumped up, jumping up and down, "I got you to say it! I'm the Master!" Artimis moved her legs and swept her, throwing her legs around Alexis's head as she fell, putting her in a headlock.  
  
"Say it! Say who's the Master!" Artimis chided tightening her legs. Alexis was starting to turn blue and she turned her mouth on to Artimis's leg and bit down. Artimis yelped and let go. "I'm the master!" Alexis stated. Lupin laughed and Artimis heard a snort from Snape. Artimis stood and drew into fighting stance. "I'll take ya! Come on fight like a man!" Artimis said bouncing back and forth as Alexis stood and laughed.   
  
"You do know we have an audience right?"   
  
Artimis looked around and realized that Snape and Lupin were still in the room. "Opps." She looked at the clock and realized they were late.  
  
"Lets go we have People to meet!"   
  
"Alexis looked at her oddly and then went , "Ohhhhh PEOPLE! Bye Professors, hope you enjoyed your show!" Artimis then grabbed Alexis and they ran like hell towards the Great Hall.  
  
----------------------  
  
They arrived at the double doors and Alexis hid behind the corner, humming her own little theme song and spying on the students as Artimis rolled her eyes and sauntered in the doorway dressed in her black dueling cloaks.   
  
Artimis walks towards the group of prankers that happened to be grouped a little ways down the Ravenclaw table and sets down a stereo that she had brought. She snickered and pressed play, everyone watching curiously as the theme song for Mission: Impossible echoed throughout the room.  
  
Alexis rolled along the floor, hands pointed in front of her like a handgun and snapping her head around. She rolled again, under a bench, and started army crawling under it for a few feet, humming with the music.  
  
Professors Snape and Lupin suddenly walk into the great hall, frowning in perplexity at the music and the many snickers and giggling, not noticing the decked out Alexis who was smirking and watching them from under the bench.  
  
They walked up to the spot she was at, and Alexis suddenly rolled out in front of them, glaring and holding out her 'handgun'. She looks behind her quickly and rolls away under the closest Gryffindor bench.  
  
Lupin bends over laughing and holding his sides while Snape just stares after her in great confusion.  
  
Alexis jumps up, hiding behind a few laughing third year Gryffindors, then crouching down, and with a last roll, stops beside Artimis and jumps up with her back to her.  
  
Artimis draws up and with Alexis, swing into the kick ass Charlie's Angels stance and both grin evilly at everyone.  
  
Then as quickly as it had started, the music was cut off and Artimis and Alexis plopped down in two vacant seats at the Ravenclaw table between some of the prankers as if none of this had ever happened, ignoring the numerous stares and laughter.  
  
The food appears suddenly and Alexis looks around at the prankers, who were staring expectantly. She drew up and spoke in a deep voice, "All right troops, you have five minutes!"  
  
With that, everyone saluted, and dug in.  
  
----------------------  
  
Artimis and Alexis stood at the station. Lupin was there and Hagrid as well. To everyone's surprise, Snape was there as well. Artimis was hugging Alexis. "I Don't wanna go!" She said, bawling.   
  
Alexis was hugging back and crying too but she was having trouble breathing due to Artimis squeezing the life out of her. Artimis realized her grip and pulled back, wiping her eyes.   
  
Lupin walked up to Alexis and said, "If you want to ride the train with Artimis I will pick you up at platform 9 and 3/4." Alexis looked at him with a grin and hugged him. "Thank you Remus!" Artimis looked forlornly to the towering black figure by the corner of the station.   
  
'Alexis, go get our seats, I have to say something to someone." Artimis aid, walking towards Snape.   
  
_{Don't cry. Don't cry}  
  
(Breath, and shut the fuck up!)  
  
{Love you too}   
_  
Artimis said, approaching Professor Snape. He looked at her with mild interest and asked, "Yes Ms. Callabella. Here for one last prank?"  
  
She shook her head no and replied, " I wanted to um.. say goodbye. So um... Goodbye." She said holding back tears.  
  
"Goodbye Ms. Callabella, maybe a summer at home will teach you to behave and follow rules." He replied snidely. She laughed and replied, "Not likely, I live with Apollo remember?"  
  
"Ah well one can hope." Artimis smiled and braced herself.   
  
_{White wolf, I'm going in.}  
  
( I wanna watch hold on)   
  
{No, Dark Horse over and out!}   
_  
Artimis said as she quickly hugged Snape around the waist and turned to dash off. His reflexes were faster than her feet and she had to stop because he had her shoulder. "Ms. Callabella, did you forget that Alexis is not the only one who can hear you at times? I knew that was coming." He hissed. She gulped and prayed for a swift death. Next thing she knew Snape's face was at her level.   
  
"Don't ever turn your back on your friends. If there is one thing I learned about you and Alexis is that friendship can save your life. Now if you ever try to hug me again without asking, you will be a newt."   
  
She smiled and said, "If I ask you will you let me?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then what's the point of asking." she asked, perplexed. He stood tall and shrugged. Turning around she saw Alexis looking at her with the _'what just happened'_ look. Artimis shrugged and rushed to her side. Suddenly there was a hand on Artimis's shoulder and she was spun around.   
  
Draco hugged her and cooed, "Come see me this summer, please."  
  
She frowned and whispered into his ear. He too frowned and then smiled. Alexis looked at them disgustingly and walked away.   
  
After a few minutes Artimis walked in disheveled and smirking. Alexis rolled her eyes and sat down next to Erica. Erica smiled and said, "Ohh, was it Snape action or Draco action?" Artimis looked appalled and backed away from her.   
  
"Snape is like my dad's age, that is wrong! It was Draco!"   
  
Alexis smirked and nudged Vicky, "It must be that he wouldn't kiss her then, cause we know she like him!"   
  
Vicky smiled and winked at Artimis, who blushed. The train took of and they ate tons of food that Apollo brought for his kid sister. Little did he know that there were four girls eating it, so he kept buying more. The train finally got to Platform 9 and 3/4. Artimis steeped of the train, her eyes rimmed with tears. Lupin stood talking to Artimis's father. Alexis and Artims quickly said goodbye to Vicky and Erica and rushed over there.   
  
Lupin looked up and smiled. "Alexis, Mr. Callabella said that you may come visit Artimis in the middle of the summer and even go with her to Romania."  
  
Artimis looked at her dad and hugged him, "Thank you , Thank you!" Then she let got and hugged Alexis. "I promise I will write you all the time. And I'll come visit you if it's ok with Lupin." she said the last part looking expectantly at him.  
  
He smiled and stated, "Of course, couldn't keep you two separated for too long anyways."   
  
Artimis smiled and they said there good byes. She cried so much her eyes were red and puffy. She walked out of the Platform and swore she saw Snape walking out but disregarded it and followed her father. Alexis looked after her for a moment, then chased after Artimis, tackling her from behind and crying.  
  
"I, I... I d,don't want yo,you t...to leave!" She choked out between sobs. Artimis stood up, pulling Alexis up and hugging her. Then she pried Alexis off, handing her to Lupin as he walked up, grinning slightly.  
  
With difficulty, Artimis suppressed crying aloud and walked off the platform. Alexis clung to Lupin, sniffling as he held her.  
  
When she got home the first thing Artimis did was put up her pictures of her and Alexis all over her room and made sure the chocolate syrup one was above her bed.   
  
_{Hey can you hear me?}_ Artimis thought hopefully.  
  
_(Yep! Loud and clear!)_ Alexis said happily.  
  
_{Enjoy your new room.}  
  
(I will. Bye Prancer. Till we meet again! Which WILL be soon if I have anything to do with it...)  
  
{Bye Starburst}_ Artimis said, chuckling and plopping onto her bed, remembering the entire year with great fondness.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE DON'T SUE ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T DISCLAIM ONLY HAD A FEW MINUTE!!!!  
REVIEW!!**


	22. The Epilogue Graduation Day

**The Epilogue   
**"**Graduation Day"   
**By: _Deep Shadows and EckoStalker_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Harry Potter and crew. We own Artimis Marietta Callabella, Alexis Catherine Whyte, Aaron Gregory Billord, Hailey Marie Garnet and The Two Valedictorians we made up for now. We own the plot, the ideas expressed in this plot and most of the cute sayings. We wished we owned Professor Severus Snape and Professor Remus Lupin, but alas, we do not.

**Author's Note:** We want to thank all of you who continued to read and review, pointing out our grammatical errors and everything. We personally want to thank our _Grammar Fairy_, **Tabitha78,** for all the "You left of a letter here..." and "You might want to reword this..." that you gave us. Thank you **CaptainRose** for all the moral support you gave us and the encouragement your reviews gave us. **Mourn-Today**, Thank You for your support, ideas, and of course letting us borrow Vicky and Erica for the final pranks. If we did not list you as a person we are thinking, and you did review, this does not mean we don't thank you, love you, adore your comments, I just don't want to spend twenty minutes typing out each of your names. So if you reviewed, you are thanked. This is the Final Chapter of **'The Misfit Adventures of Artimis and Alexis'**. This chapter is their FINAL DAY at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enjoy it and look forward to Chapter 5 of **'Seven Years Later...'**.   
Toodles,   
_Deep Shadows_, Goddess of the Quill Moon   
And   
_EckoStalker_, Goddess of the Quill (Sun)

* * *

Artimis awoken in the comfort of her room, the seed of anticipation filling her as she woke up excited. Today was the day, today was the day she would enter the world as a woman, this day she would prove herself worthy. She leapt out of bed, automatically doing her set of push-ups and sit-ups that Alexis usually made her do. She hopped in the shower, going over her speech, getting nervous with every moment that passed.

_(Well good morning sunshine, I've been up for hours.)_

_Well good for you... Your coming to Slytherin Graduation, aren't you?_

_(And risk mortal injury, of course.)_

_Har, see you at breakfast_

_(See ya) _

Artimis got out of the shower and dressed in a green sundress and headed downstairs in a rush, ignoring the whistles from the boys. She rushed to the Great Hall, skidding to a halt at the door and gathering herself, taking in a deep breath.

"Nervous, A Callabella, that's a first." A cold voice echoed from behind her.

"Professor Snape, Don't!"

"I can, and I will." He replied and she flipped her hair and went in the room. Alexis saw her and smile, surprising the shock of the dress. There were hoots and whistles from Draco and the thugs and Aaron gave a thumbs up while saying, "She cleans up well."

She smiled and sat by Draco, giving him a kiss softly as Snape entered behind her and raised an eyebrow at her. He was directed the door on the side of the teachers table and he grumbled as he headed there.

Hermione Granger walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Artimis turned and looked and nodded leaving the great hall and not giving Alexis a reason why as She headed off for the last breakfast of her childhood.

----------------

Alexis watched Artimis leave, a small grin playing across her face. She spun on her heels happily, and breezed past a suspicious McGonagall who had just walked in, whistling. She glimpsed the Weasley Twins coming in the door, and hurriedly and eagerly sped towards them, grabbing an arm on each of them. They allowed her to pull them off, confused. They followed her as she quickly made her way to the infamous abandoned classroom, their faithful hideaway for all these years.

After making sure no snooping professors had seen them, she turned to the Twins, an evil grin displayed on her face.

"Well, first things first!" She leapt at them, gathering them both in a constricting hug, yelling muffled in their clothing, "I missed you guys so much! You should have visited earlier...." She stepped back suddenly, and looked at them in a business-like manner.

"And now, time for the prank."

They smiled knowingly, expecting just this.

Alexis paced back and forth, one hand behind her back, the other waving in the air as she listed off.

"I want explosions, I want noise, I want anything that can grab all of their attentions. This is the senior prank for cheese sake!"

The Twins looked at each other a little oddly, but got the gist.

"All right then..." (Fred)

"We didn't prepare too much for this, but..." (George)

"We never come totally unprepared." (Fred)

"Yes, the explosions might be a tad difficult though..." (George)

"But you came to the right people for noise." (Fred)

"That and attention grabbers..." (George)

"Our specialty." (Fred)

"We packed a few boxes or so of extra Weasley Wizarding Wheezes..." (George)

"Only three or four... dozen..." (Fred)

"Who would we be if we didn't expect this from someone...?" (George)

"Especially you..." (Fred)

"So, what did you have in mind?" (George)

"Details and specifics if you don't mind..." (Fred)

"I want to go down in history... I want noise... not senseless noise, organized, if you know what I mean... I want fire, explosions... I want BOOM!" Alexis shouted her hands going straight down at her sides in emphasis. The Twins smiled.

-----------------------

Artimis sat at the small table, next to Hermione Granger and the Ravenclaw Valedictorian. The people at the table were quiet, solemn, and Artimis felt out of place. Hermione smiled a weak smile and Artimis returned it. Professor Snape sat across from her, eating with one eye on her. Talk about unnerving, she felt as if he was analyzing her every move. She ate quietly, hating the manners she was being made to use, because that meant she would not be able to drink her milk from her cereal bowl. She sighed, sitting back.

"Am I the only one who thinks its way to somber in this room?"

Hermione looked at her and Snape snorted.

"I was wondering how long you could keep quiet. Your self control amazed me." He spoke.

"Well, hello, this is the last day I can call myself a Hogwarts Student. The Last day I am a child. And all of you guys are acting like you are in mourning. Be excited, you're Valedictorians for Pete's sake." Artimis spoke excitedly, shaking her arms sporadically. Snape snorted.

Artimis leaned her head on her wrist, frowning. "Party poopers." Hermione laughed. "You did not just say 'pooper's' did you?"

Artimis looked at her oddly, "Yeah, why?"

"I haven't heard that word since third grade."

"Since what grade? Huh?" Artimis got confused.

"Muggle school honey." Hermione sighed shaking her head.

Snape glared at Hermione and she went back to eating. Artimis put her head down and looked at Hermione, "Hey, Mione. You ready for this afternoon. You know what I mean. Party!" Artimis spoke and Snape raised and eyebrow at her.

"You two are partying together tonight?" He questioned.

"Um... Yeah. Over at Harry's." She replied.

"Ah I see. You all better finish and get ready. Ms. Callabella, I wish to speak with you."

Every one cleared out fast. Artimis was left alone, yet she sat nonchalantly, toying with a tea dolly.

"Ms. Callabella, it is my duty as Head of House to give you a pep talk of sorts." He spoke lowly, looking away.

"Ok, and?" Artimis replied.

"And, that is what I intend to do. You know I do not, have not, and will never approve of your association with Gryffindor's, but that is your choice. I will NOT have Ms. Whyte's shenanigans at Slytherin Graduation. Am I clear?"

"And this is a pep talk how? Excuse me if I'm wrong, but isn't a pep talk supposed to boost my ego and make me think I'm the man... woman?"

"I'm getting there. This is hard you know. I don't really agree with you being the one to represent my house."

"Gee, my ego is going so high now." She frowned, upset that he had the gall to say that to her face.   
"You are brilliant. You know this, but you wasted most of your years here chasing the dream of going down in history of Troublemakers. You were one of my best students, the best if you don't count Ms. Granger. If you want to do something, then you will do it no matter what it takes. This is a gift and curse. A gift for you and my unwillingly burdened curse. Even if I don't like who you choose as friends, or what you choose to do, I guess I saying...I'm... I'm proud of... You." He spoke, choking nearly on his words.

"Oh My GOD! YOU SAID IT!!! YOU BLOODY TOLD ME YOUR PROUD OF ME!!" She yelled leaping out of her chair and doing a happy dance. He stepped forward and caught her chin in his hand.

"Don't make me regret saying that. Act your age and position. Now get out of my sight, and practice. I will not allow ad-libing!"

"Ok." She spoke walking out the door. She stopped, turned around, and rushed him, leaping on him and giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." She yelled as she ran off to tell Alexis what she had just heard.

---------------------------------

Alexis glanced down, hearing echoing footsteps entering the Great Hall. She saw Artimis running in and skidding to a stop, looking left, then right, then finally up. Alexis waved down at her from her lofty place hanging from the Great Hall ceiling. Latched securely with a thick harness, wearing a utility belt and a bright orange hard-hat, Alexis immediately went back to her clipboard. She surveyed a far corner with a scrutinizing gaze, then quickly jotting something down furiously with her quill, tongue bit between her teeth as she totally ignored Artimis.

Artimis looked around again, seeing The Twins scanning the grounds, also carrying clipboards.

"FRED! GEORGE!!! I've missed you so much!!!" She yelled as she rushed to Fred engulfing him in a hug and them grabbing George. She smiled and backed off.

"She missed us that much?" Fred spoke in astonishment.

"Wow, we must stay away more often..." George commented back.

"Hey you two! We're not quite done yet!" Alexis yelled, voice echoing through the huge room. Artimis looked up at her in confusion.

"Done with what?"

Alexis stared back at her blankly for a moment, and then quickly extracted a measuring tape, judging the distance between the two arches above her, pretending not to have heard her.

Artimis shrugged more exciting things to discuss.

"Ohh, Ohh, you wont believe what he told me, guess guess!!"

"What, what! What did Draco say?" Alexis quipped in mock eagerness, now pulling out a ruler and drawing a few things with expert precision.

"Not Draco! SNAPE!"

That caught her attention. Alexis quickly hooked the clipboard to her belt and pocketed her remaining tools. With a few twist and undoing of knots, Alexis flipped in mid-air, latched to the harness still, and smoothly, flipped to the ground, holding her hat in place. She landed lightly and hurried extracted herself from the contraption, running over to Artimis, curiosity gleaming in her green eyes.

"Come on tell me, I have stuff to do." She smirked.

"He told me he was PROUD OF ME! To my face! Sincerely! I think he's possessed!" She spoke excitedly.

Alexis stared at her in open mouthed shock, stating quietly, "You _sure_ that was Snape and not some psychotic lunatic that... hold on, Snape is a psychotic lunatic... never mind... WELL!? How did he say it? Did it look like it hurt him? I hope so, that greasy little..."

"Actually, he looked like he meant it. And he almost smiled!" She spoke loudly, excited.

"And you didn't send me a picture?! You know how good I could have got him? You should've said something sooner! I would have set up cameras or something... get that butthead..."

"Is that so Whyte." echoed a deep, menacing voice from behind her. Alexis stiffened in the 'uh-oh-I'm-caught-which-way-do-I-run' look.

_So that's why Artimis gave me that look..._ Alexis thought as she gulped and turned around.

"Uh-oh." Artimis whispered as Professor Snape walked in. He glared at Artimis, and then looked utterly disgusted at Fred and George who dashed out of the room.

"OH, did I interrupt Whyte? Do continue on how you were going to 'get that butthead', as you so _elegantly_ put it." He spoke harshly. Artimis busted up laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" Alexis questioned in confusion.

"Did you hear him say 'butthead'!? It was so... proper. It that even possible to say 'butthead' properly?!" She fell over choking on her own laughter. Alexis glared, and Artimis stood up, "Gotta cut back on the happy pills." She spoke roughly.

He looks like he could use some right now." Alexis commented back, gesturing to the professor. She shut up quick at the piercing glare from Severus. He noticed the utility belt and the neon orange hat and sighed.

"If ANYTHING goes awry and causes the utter annihilation of this graduation Whyte, I will _personally_ see to it that the next few days will be your worst yet." Snape hissed lowly. Alexis smirked mischievously, but nodded. Artimis whispered as she rubbed her chin in thought, "Hmmm... that could be fun..."

Snape turned his eagle eyed glare on her and snapped, ''Don't you have something to be practicing, Callabella? I thought we already covered this..."

"Yes sir." Artimis spoke timidly, trying hiding her smirks. Alexis stood straight and saluted Severus as seriously as possible for her. He opened his mouth to say something to the short sorceress, but shook his head and stalked off, cloaks billowing behind him.

Alexis snickered, "Who said anything about destroying it? I hear no words of annihilation coming out of my mouth..." She glared after Severus, sticking out her tongue as he turned the corner out of the Great Hall.

'What are you doing? I want to know! Tell me!!!!" Artimis spoke childlike. Alexis stuck out her tongue and scaled the ceiling again.

"Blast you Alexis WHYTE! I'll get you my pretty and your little hat too!" Artimis spoke dramatically.

'Shouldn't you be saving that for your oh so uplifting speech you have to today.'

Artimis glared.

"Fine. Guess what. You don't get to know what me and HERMIONE plotted. You'll just have to watch and see!" She spoke heading out of the Great Hall. As she left Alexis yelled "NOOOOOOO!!! YOU DORK!!!" and Fred and George walked back in.

"Please tell us you did not call Snape a..." (Fred)

"Dork..." (George)

"Cause if you did then we are so proud of..." (Fred)

"You..." (George)

"No, it was Artimis... Get back to work! We aren't done yet!" Alexis grumbled as she went back to recording, upset that Artimis would not tell her.

-------------------------------

Artimis stood at the stage, inhaling deeply. She went over the speech in her mind. A hand grasped her shoulder and she looked to see Snape standing there, a look of 'don't you embarrass me' in his eyes. She nodded and inhaled as he walked out in his graduation robes. She didn't hear a word of his spiel, focusing on centering her energy, focusing on behaving. This was the private Graduation of the Slytherins; she hoped Alexis's had ended soon enough for her to get here. She heard her name and inhaled.

"Here we go. Make them proud." she whispered to herself. She got out there behind the podium and relaxed. She knew that she was there and that she had a job and that's all she needed to know.

"Well... We all made it. Look around you. Cherish those faces you grew up around, cause only fate knows what tomorrow holds. When we woke this morning, we were children. Young, restless, foolhardy, determined..." Artimis spoke noticing the telltale flash of white hair in the back row.

"We've had enemies, loves, heartbreaks, triumphs. And we all shared it together. Now most of you don't like me. I know this, and accept it. Cause when we leave today, we will be adults and I will not have a single regret of my years here... As you finish the last day of your childhood here, dwell on the memories this castle will hold. Think about the house slumber parties that we had even when Professor Snape threatened us with dismemberment if we stayed up, the constant push from him to make ourselves better. Think about when Crabbe did the dare to kiss Goyle and everyone fell over laughing, the night I read a romance novel in Snape's voice, how everyone blushed and laughed as I hit the good parts... Remember, tomorrow the world will expect you to make your mark, but in reality you already have, in the memories and hearts of every person in this house. We are Slytherins, we are the pick of the crop, when you leave, carry your head high and shout your house name with the pride that this honorable house holds..." Artimis finished and there was great applause, greater than she expected. She heard the loud shouts of Alexis rooting "'GO ARTIMIS!" Several Slytherins glared at her and she left. Artimis inhaled and went down to her seat. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow and spoke loudly, "You Are Dismissed." The room emptied, several people telling Artimis that they had never expected a speech like that from Artimis. She sat down as they laughed waiting for the verbal abuse soon to come.

Professor Snape stood and walked towards her and SMILED.

"Artimis, that was an...Interesting speech. Better than I expected, rough and hard at some points, but good none the less. And if I Ever hear about my voice being used again..." he trailed of as she stood her jaw down to her knees.

"What are you gawking at?"

"Your... Your... Smiling... I'm scared for my life." She spoke with out any sense of humor.

"Really...maybe I should smile more often." He smirked and put hand on her shoulder.

"You did a good job; now get out of my sight!"

She laughed and rushed off, turning at the door and looking at him. He was still smiling musing over her speech and she whipped out her camera and snapped it before he noticed. He went to go after her but she took off at a rather fast speed, getting ready to tell Alexis.

------------------

The Great Hall was full of graduating students and some parents. Artimis and Hermione went over their notes, finally clueing in the other two Valedictorians. Snape walked by and Artimis pulled them into a group hug. He snorted and walked off.

"Ok... Hermione, you know what to do. Now you two... Go along with us." Artimis spoke and they all nodded. Dumbledore's voice could be heard giving the opening ceremonies and they all waited. Finally all the professor's gave their speeches of good will and hope for their students and it was there turn. Professor Snape was at the stand.

"I believe your Valedictorians are doing a joined speech. No shenanigans." He growled as they stepped out onto the stage.

Maria Encantina, the Ravenclaw Valedictorian began.

"We are the new generation of this realm, and it's our job to make sure that we all understand..."

Nicholas Dirknel, the Hufflepuff Valedictorian spoke, "Seeing as we are tomorrow's future, understanding is the only way."

Artimis smirked as she and Hermione walked up center stage hand and hand.

"This particular class is know for it's lack of discrimination and above all..." Artimis spoke.

"Understanding..." Hermione spoke. Artimis leaned back as she stood and smiled, "You know what Mione', There are some things I don't understand."

'Like?"

"Like how come teachers are so 'oh do your homework or you'll fail'. Look at me, I never did mine and I'm a bloody Valedictorian, what's up with that?"

"I dunno, you know what I don't understand?"

"What?" Maria asked.

"Why some teachers are the way they are?"

"Like?" Nick questioned.

"O, you mean like how Snape and Trelawney are always up your butt about learn this, know this, fear me I'm tall, dark and brooding or fear me cause I know all and smell funny!" Artimis spoke.

"Exactly, and you know wh..." Artimis went to say as the lights went out and a tarp drew across the ceiling. The windows and doors slammed shut and Artimis drew her wand, expecting some sort of ambush.

"Prepare for trouble..." Alexis's voice rose out and paused.

"And Make it double..." Artimis spoke with out losing a beat. The strobe lights on the sides of the walls went of in timed intervals as Alexis lowered to the stage.

"To protect the world from devastation..." Alexis cooed.

"To unite all peoples within our nations..." Artimis replied, pulling her dress off to show her Misfit uniform, knowing Alexis was planning something, she came prepared.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love..." Alexis spoke, her white hair glittering as she stood next to Artimis, their costumes making the symbol as they stood side by side.

"To extend our reach to the stars above..." Artimis spoke.

"Alexis..."

"Artimis..."

"Team Misfits, blast of at the speed of light..." Alexis yelled.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight..." Artimis replied and the spot light flashed on them as a loud explosion went of above the crowd, sending a loud echo through the room. Artimis smirked and she and Alexis bowed as the strobe lights went of again and they tossed smoke bomb as they disappeared. The room went dark and somebody yelled "Hey...Snape glows in the dark...NEATO!" Then there was a sound of skin hitting skin forcefully and somebody crumbling to the floor as Severus snickering.

Alexis's voice rose out above the confused noise, as the room went silent.

"Ello out there. Sorry for the inconvenience... wait, no I'm not. Otherwise I wouldn't have done it! Most all of you should now me by now, and those of you who don't, need to get out more often. My name is Alexis Catherine Whyte, and I have a few things to say before our time here is up and we be put in the past like the rest of them."

Alexis's voice boomed, a few lights going on and illuminating Alexis as she stood alone on the stage. "I congratulate those select few who have been chosen as our lead, expecting examples, and they deserve that title. But I am here to represent the little people, as you like to call them. We all need to remember our time here, not matter how far we were in the arts of magic. So much talent has been uncovered here in these past few years, everyone unique and smart in their own ways.

I will miss the years gone by along with everyone one of you professors. Even Professor Snape over there... he actually _does_ glow... and I hope they will not forget us. They have learned as much as we have from our presence and interaction.

So, I merely wanted to add some excitement to the whole scene, way to serious for me... And to say I will miss all of you and treasure the memories and lessons given to me. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!!" Alexis smirked and then there was a loud "AHHHHHHHHHAHHHH AHHHH" And Artimis swung in on to the stage and did and back flip midair and landed on her feet, knees bent her hand posed before her.

"Always wanted to that, ever since I had to watch six hours of Tarzan... Nice butt flap... Now Ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce to you the new way of life. I would like to inform you that you made it... and those of you who don't think I am proper enough, or polite enough.... You can kiss my glass." She spoke as she raised a goblet and drank from it handing it to Alexis. She drank and then another Tarzan Call rang through the air as Hermione swung in followed by the other Valedictorians.

"Pick up your glasses and toast to your future." Hermione spoke and the hall drank.

"What do you think Snape..." Lupin asked.

"I think we just let the monkeys loose." He growled. Lupin chuckled and remark, "If ya gotta go, go in style..."

Alexis turned and smiled, "just the quote I needed." Artimis smiled and then the chairs disappeared and a disco ball dropped. The tunes of the Weird Sister's could be heard as the band walked out on stage.

"I do say it's about time we celebrated. Teachers, Parent's If you wish to leave, the red headed gentleman at the door will let you out, don't eat anything they give you." Artimis spoke and got of the stage, leaping into Draco's expecting arms. She glimpsed Snape and to her surprise he did not get up to move, but looked at her, his head cocked to the side. For a good laugh, she blew him a kiss, witnessing his confused look and them let Draco carry her out into the middle of the dancing new adults. Alexis was dragged by Ron and they began dancing the night away. _So went the Last Night of the Childhood's Of Artimis and Alexis. So began the Rest of Their Lives._


End file.
